See Through Skies
by M14Mouse
Summary: Dustin and Chip got out for pizza to celebrate and to discuss some very important questions like why is Jungle Fury Blue so short or why isn’t pizza shape like a triangle? Complete
1. Boredom

See Through Skies

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Under normal situations, Chip and Dustin would have never met. When you are a Power Ranger or will become one, normal situations do not apply.

Disclaimer: I would love to own Dustin and Chip but I don't. :Goes and cries in a corner.:

Timeline: This takes place a year before Mystic Force and will run into Mystic Force.

Chip Thorn was bored.

His friends were busy. V and Maddie got dragged into family night. Xander was on his third date this week. He had no clue if it was the same girl. Knowing Xander, it probably wasn't. He couldn't shoot his bow because it was raining. He was really excited to test out his new bow. On the same note, he couldn't go to the park and play chess with those nice guys from the retirement home. He played all of his videogames a million times. Well, at least, it felt that way. None of his comic books could hold his attention. He already finished reading Chain Fire and reading something else didn't appeal to him. All of his homework was finished. He tried drawing for a while but his drawings look like a blob ate it.

None of his favorite shows were on. He built a fort out of boxes until his mom chased him out. He fixed his cape because it had a hole in it. He even cleaned his room which he found his superman cape, an arm to one of his knight and a half eaten cookie.

Chip Thorn was so bored that he could scream. That moment a thought pop into his head. He could check his email. Maybe, the coach answered his email about the finals. Maybe, someone answer his message on the board about catapults. He really wanted to know what he was doing wrong on his catapult. There was online chess and videogames. Those thoughts made him very happy. Most of all, it gave him something to do.

He started up his computer and grabbed some snacks from the kitchen. Once online, he found out that his coach didn't answer his email yet. He found on what he is missing on his catapult. He browses the internet for time until he checks one of his favorite sites.

It was the largest database on power rangers in the world. The site had everything on power rangers, zords, locations where power rangers were spotted, and weapons. The message board was hilarious. Some of the discussions were interesting and others made even him scratch his head.

A name seems to have got his eye.

He moved his mouse and click on a name.

FreestyleDustin

Dustin Brooks was bored.

His classes were done for the day. He already knew what he was going to do with his students tomorrow. He couldn't go home until the weekend. He couldn't play his videogames or read his comics until the weekend. Marah and Kapri were on some girl night only thing. Tori and Blake were on a date. Shane was at the skate park. Hunter was off with his students on a camping trip. Kelly was on vacation and the track was getting remodeled. He wasn't about to go and talk to Sensei. He may be bored but he wasn't that stupid. Sensei would probably make him do chores or something like that. He drove along the back trails around the school for an hour or so. It just isn't as excited without his friends.

He was so bored. He wished he could bam his head against something hard. He just wanted the boredom to go away. Wait a minute, Cam was still here. He could hang out with him. Well, at least until Cam decide to chase him off. He made his way to Ninja Ops, where he found Cam typing at his computer.

"Hey, Cam, what are you doing?" Dustin said.

"I am working on a new security system for Ninja Ops. What are you doing, Dustin?" Cam said.

"Uhh…Hmmm." Dustin said.

"You are bored, aren't you, Dustin?" Cam said without looking away from the computer.

"You have no idea, dude. Everyone has gone and left me. I am just by myself. There is nothing to do and don't you go tell sensei either. He would make me do something." Dustin said.

"If you don't tell my father that I was supposes to be outside practicing instead of working. I believe we have a deal. There is an old laptop in the cabinet. You cannot play games on it but you can connect to the internet. As long as you don't try to crash this one, I will let you use it." Cam said.

"Thank, man." Dustin said as he open up the cabinet and grabs the laptop.

"Dustin?" Cam said.

"Yes…" Dustin said as he sets up the laptop.

"Don't open email you don't know who is from." Cam said.

"I got it, Cam." Dustin said as he turns on the laptop.

"Don't install any software without my permission." Cam said.

"Sure thing, dude." Dustin said.

"Don't mess with ANY of the settings on the computer." Cam said as he turned to look at Dustin.

"Hey, I only did that once!" Dustin said.

"Dustin, it took me three days to figure out what you did." Cam said.

"Fine, dude. I was just trying to make the picture brighter." Dustin said.

"Dustin…" Cam said.

"Fine! Fine! The only thing I will look at is motocross and freestyle stuff. Okay!" Dustin said.

"Good." Cam said as he turned back to his work.

Once Dustin was the internet, he was off. He thought it was nice founding out about his favorite racers were up too. He checked stats on 125 and 250s circuits. He looked up all of the latest comic books and videogames news.

Now, he was off to one of his favorite sites, He was a power ranger fan long before he became a power ranger. He is surprised that they haven't been a new team of power rangers in awhile. Who said it? Maybe, it was Cam, or Shane. When there is evil about, the team of power rangers ready to fight it. He should be glad that there isn't any evil to fight. It is still quite strange reading about him on the message board. Some of the stuff people said about him made him turn red. He liked the people and it is great to around people who like your interests. His friends were great but sometimes, they just didn't understand.

A name caught his eye. He didn't know why but he decided to click on the name.

SuperChip.

End of Part One

A/N: Haha! The madness begins! Run away! Run away! I have been promising a Dustin/Chip friendship story. Well, it is here. I have some clues where this story is heading but I would love more ideas. So, read and review if you wish.


	2. Comparing Names

See Through Skies: Comparing Names

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them…I am sad now.

Timeline: Takes Place 11 Months, 2 weeks before Mystic Force

"What in the world is Dustin doing?" Tori said as she watched Dustin laughing at the computer screen.

"He is talking to his new friend. His name is Charlie Thorn. He is sixteen years old. He lives in Brairwood and goes to the local high school. He recently joined the archery team there." Cam said as he appeared behind Tori.

"Cam, you sound like a stalker." Tori said.

"I am not a stalking him. I am merely checking the background of his new friend. Dustin is too trusting. I don't want some forty year old man or alien from outer space stalking Dustin." Cam said.

"Dustin is old enough to take care of himself, Cam." Tori said.

"Does Marah ring a bell to you?" Cam said.

"That is a good point, Cam. But Marah has been good for years." Tori said.

"How about the man from the shop?" Cam said.

"Well…" Tori said.

"Or the girl from Dustin's high school?" Cam said.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Tori said.

"That is my point." Cam said.

"You are a good friend even if you are stalking him, Cam." Tori said as Cam shot her a look.

"Not a word to Dustin, Tori." Cam said.

"I promise…I suppose. I wonder what they are talking." Tori said as she watched Dustin for a moment.

"Do you really want know?" Cam said as he left.

"Uhh…I don't think so." Tori said as she followed.

Dustin was completely involved what he was doing as he happily typed on the keyboard.

SuperChip: Waldo? What made your parents choose that name?

FreestyleDustin: I have no clue, dude. My parents told me two different stories. My mom said it was my great something or other grandpa's name. My dad said he saw a Where's Waldo book in the waiting room. He thought Waldo would be a prefect name for me. I was always hiding from the sonar graph machine. I am ready to believe my mom's story. To think I was named after a dude in a red and white sweater who worse at picks out in clothes than me. Uhh…no.

SuperChip: lol. I still don't see how Dustin came out of Waldo.

FreestyleDustin: My grandpa gave me the name. Once he heard what my parents were going to call me…dude, these were his words according to grandma. "You named my grandson that! What is with you young people? Naming these kids such odd names? Do you want to scar the kid for life? Do you know how high school is like for kids with that sort of name? Now, let me see my grand kid." He took one look at me and said that boy is a Dustin. It turns out that Dustin is the name of grandpa's old poker buddies. So, my family is terrible naming stuff.

SuperChip: lol. Your granddad sounds cool.

FreestyleDustin: He is the best. He got me into racing.

SuperChip: I thought you were into freestyle, Dustin.

FreestyleDustin: I was into 125s but I change to Freestyle. Now, stop avoiding it. Where did Chip come from? Chip and Charlie has nothing in common. Well, expect maybe, the C…and H. Never mind, dude. Just tell me.

SuperChip: lol. Charlie was my uncle's name that passed away. Chip came from the fact that I have way to much energy. My mom can go on for hours on stories about me. My favorites are the ones when I was a toddler. I must have hated the crib because I kept breaking out of it. She tried everything to keep me in there. She has the pictures to prove it. One time, my uncle and my mom were painting the living room and I broke out again. The following morning, my uncle found me covered in paint. There was paint everywhere. It was on the carpet, the shelves, the fireplace, books, and you name it. But that is nothing…once I discover how to open doors and use the toaster.

FreestyleDustin: lol. Chip is the amazing escape artist. Dude, you should have seen me when I discovered the microwave. Shopping for food was murder for my mom. It wasn't my fault that they made the marshmallows so real on the posters.

SuperChip: I can beat that. I found a way to shut down all of the cash registers once.

FreestyleDustin: How did you manage that?

SuperChip: I found the off switch.

FreestyleDustin: lol. I think I can top that, dude. I dismantled a coffee table and a sofa to build a fort.

SuperChip: That is easy. I built a fort out of two tables, a sofa, a coat rack, and a bed sheet. My uncle is still finding the parts to the sofa.

FreestyleDustin: Wow…okay, I crashed three computes in one year. One computer I mess up the settings so bad that it took three days for my friend could fix it. Me and computers don't get along.

SuperChip: I can see that. Then if you are so bad at computers…why hasn't this one blow up or crash?

FreestyleDustin: I am not bored and I am talking to you. What are you saying that I blow things and do damage to stuff when I am bored?

SuperChip: 

FreestyleDustin: Dude, that is evil. ::hits him with a pillow.:: You are just as bad.

SuperChip::ducks from the pillow.:: I am not going to deny it.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, I think we aren't meant to be bored.

SuperChip: I cannot agree with you more. Shoot, it is V and Maddie. I have to go, Dustin. Seeya soon.

FreestyleDustin: Seeya soon, Chip.

SuperChip signed off at 6:13 p.m.

End of Part 2


	3. Your Friends Are My Friends

See Through Skies: Your Friends are My Friends…Even If They Are Weird

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Takes Places 11 Months Before Mystic Force

"V, where is your latest track you made?" Chip said as he dug into the box in Vida's closet.

"It isn't in there. I got rid of it. The whole thing just sounded wrong." Vida said as she hooked up her equipment.

"I liked it. I was going to let Dustin hear it." Chip said with a frown. He pushed the box back into the closet.

"Dustin? Who is Dustin?" Vida asked.

"Oh, he is a friend that I met online. He is really cool. He likes videogames, comic books, and power rangers. He did say that he raced in 125s before he switch over to freestyle. He sent me this site that explains everything. I have a few questions on things I didn't understand. You should have seen the pictures of the stunts they do. Wow! I wonder how high they go. I bet it hurts when they crash. Maybe, Dustin could teach me." Chip said with a thought.

"Chip, you aren't tried to jump off the roof again? How do you do you even know if this Dustin person is telling the truth?" Vida said.

"Hey, Ghost Rider did it. Why could cannot I? Beside, it looks fun and you look like you are flying. Of course, he is telling the truth. I believe him." Chip said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Fine…as long as I don't have to save you and drive you to the hospital…again." Vida said with a smile.

"I will be perfectly fine, V. There is nothing to worry about. You know that you are my best friend and the best dj in the world. I would love for you to make another track for me to share with Dustin…Please?" Chip said as he crawled over to Vida and gave her a puppy dog look.

"Fine, I am sure I can make you another track." Vida said as she laughed.

"YAY!" Chip said.

Few hours later….

SuperChip: Hey Dustin. How did you like the track that I sent you?

FreestyleDustin: It was great! It was so funny with the looks that Shane kept giving me. It isn't the type of music that I normally listen too, dude. He kept asking if I download the wrong song.

SuperChip: lol. Shane is the other racer, right?

FreestyleDustin: Nope, Shane is a skateboarder. He knows how to drive a bike but I wouldn't let him race. Sad thing is that he doesn't get to do much anymore with teaching and stuff.

SuperChip: What does he teach?

FreestyleDustin: Uhh….He teaches skate boarding to kids at the park.

SuperChip: That is nice of him. Xander likes to skateboard. I think he does it to attract girls.

FreestyleDustin: That sounds like Hunter. Once, he dressed in black to impress at girl at Hot Topic. Hunter looks so creepy in black. It reminds me of the time he was evil.

SuperChip: Hunter was evil?

FreestyleDustin: He was…uh…evil like, dude. When he and his brother first moved here, we didn't get along very well. Some stuff happened and we are friends now.

SuperChip: That sound like what happened with us and Xander. He made fun of us before something happened. He would kill me if I told you. The only thing I can say is that he is terrible at truth and dare and science projects.

FreestyleDustin: Ahh…come on. I bet it is a great story.

SuperChip: It is but I am not telling. He made me promise on a superhero's oath. That oath is unbreakable.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, that is so unfair. A superhero's oath should be used only in emergencies.

SuperChip: I know…I know…I am just glad V doesn't know about it. I wouldn't have made it out of middle school if she did.

FreestyleDustin: I don't know if Tori would have done it. She may do it once. She likes to keep me on my toes. She likes to drag me to go shopping for bath suits but she always takes me to the comic book store later. Blake doesn't even go shopping with her and he is her boyfriend. The guys make fun about it. I think it is because we have done this for so long together that we just do it. I complain and she still drags me to the store. At least, she isn't into clothing like Marah and Kapri. But dude, what do I know about bath suits? Beside, they look different on different girls. Some show a lot of skin and some don't. They fit differently in different places. Uhh…this isn't where I want the conversation to go.

SuperChip: lol. Vida did the same thing to me. Vida drag me to Hot Topic once to help her pick out a new color for her hair. Of course, she didn't say that we were going to Hot Topic. I have never been into Hot Topic before. First time, it just scared me.

FreestyleDustin: Hot Topic is great. At least, their shirts are great.

SuperChip: The first time I really didn't have a chance to look at the shirts. I was more looking at the dark room that looks like a cave. The people wore white make up, piecing, and tattoos. They remind me of zombies. Of course, the music is what scared me. It was so creepy and loud. It made my nose bleed.

FreestyleDustin: lol.

SuperChip: That isn't funny. I had to run to the bath before I bleed over my shirt. V had to drag me out off the bathroom. She felt sorry for me and brought me a comic book. The last time wasn't so bad. I was a little nervous but it was better. The girl at the register was nice. We chatted about comic books until V drag me out. She said she couldn't find the color that she was looking for.

FreestyleDustin: Your nose really bleeds when heavy metal is playing?

SuperChip: Yup, Maddie explain it to me once. It has to do with stress on the body. You know Maddie sounds like across between Blake and Cam.

FreestyleDustin: Really? How so?

SuperChip: Blake is reliable and friendly like Maddie. Maddie is good at cameras like Cam is good at computers.

FreestyleDustin: Minus the fact that Blake is a racer and Cam has this odd sense of humor that I don't get sometimes. From what you said about Xander, he is a lot like Shane and Hunter. They are take change type of guys.

SuperChip: Except for hitting on every girl within a mile of him.

FreestyleDustin: Is that really true?

SuperChip: Last week, Xander dated three different girls. The week before that, it was two girls. If I see a girl twice, that means I have to learn her name.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, I think our friends would hit it off well if they meet.

SuperChip: Yup, I think so.

FreestyleDustin: You know what? Our friends are weird.

SuperChip: lol. So, are we. I think that we get along so well.

"Dustin? It is nearly midnight." Dustin's mother said from outside of his bedroom.

"Sorry, mom, lost track of time." Dustin said.

FreestyleDustin: I have to go, dude. Seeya tomorrow.

SuperChip: Night.

FreestyleDustin is signed off at 11:54 p.m.

End of Part 3


	4. Marvel vs DC: The Great Debate

See Through Skies: The Great Debate: Marvel vs. DC

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Takes Places 10 Months Before Mystic Force

Dustin drops a pile of comic books and magazines next to his computer. He look determine as he took a seat at the computer. He looks through his pile before he picks up an old copy of Wizard magazine. He folds the magazine and set it on his lap before he starting to type.

FreestyleDustin: That is so not true!

SuperChip: Yes, it is! What was Spiderman thinking? That costume was ugly.

FreestyleDustin: No, it isn't, dude!

SuperChip: Come on, Dustin. He looks like a giant silver armadillo. How can Spiderman be cool in a giant armadillo suit? It is impossible. I bet the villains were laughing behind his back.

FreestyleDustin: Well, look at the Superman! For a while he was a blue night light and red…thing. Oh, I am so scary…with lightening coming out my eyes. It was embarrassing to read Superman during that storyline, dude.

SuperChip: Okay…Okay…I will give you that one. I still think JLA has the coolest base ever.

FreestyleDustin: No way, dude. Look at the X-Manison. It is freaky awesome. It has the danger room! I would love to work out in that thing! Oh, man, I bet I could pull off awesome moves, dude. I bet I could make the best track in the world, dude. I forgot Cerebro, dude. The movies made that thing so cool. Cam said I would blow it up if I got near that thing. Dude, I am not a telepath. I couldn't break it.

SuperChip: lol. The danger room is cool and all but JLA's base is in space. How cool is that. Beside, JLA's satellites can help anyone around the world. There is nothing that they cannot do.

FreestyleDustin: But didn't Batman turn one of their satellites against them, dude. And like make secret files of his teammates on how to defeat them. Dude that sounds like something a bad guy would have done.

SuperChip: Cerebro isn't fool proof either. The Hellfire Club messed up Cerebro during the Dark Phoenix Saga. Batman always has a Plan B and probably Plan C somewhere in his pocket. He is the only human among the super humans in JLA. What if Superman became evil? What chance does the world have against an evil Superman? That is why Batman made the files. He wanted to know how to take them down just in case.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, I cannot believe that you are taking Batman's side. The guy was like a stalker. He watched their every move and knew everything about them, dude. I agreed with JLA when they kick him out.

SuperChip: I am the first one to say that Batman is creepy but I understand where he is coming from. In his own creepy way, he cares for his teammates but his first priority is the world. The files were the ultimate back up plan. The problem is that Batman is only human. He didn't safe guard his files enough.

Dustin's hands froze for a moment. His stomach slowly twists into a knot. He did the same thing. He let information fall into the wrong hands. He didn't mean to do it. He runs his hands through his hair.

That happened years ago…why is he still feel guilty about this, dude? His friends forgave him.

Because you haven't forgiven yourself, dude.

Stupid sub conscience thing.

SuperChip: Dustin? Are you still there?

FreestyleDustin: Sorry, dude. I have to go.

FreestyleDustin signed off at 4:15 p.m.

Dustin moves from his computer to his phone. He picks the phone but set it back down.

This is so stupid, dude.

His friends would laugh in his face if he told them.

They wouldn't.

Yes, they would.

They wouldn't.

Yes, they would, dude!

Dude, I know my friends better than you do.

…..

You are arguing with your head, dude.

That isn't a good sign.

Dustin picked up the phone again and dial in Shane's number.

He was about to hang up when Shane finally pick up the phone.

"Hello, Shane speaking." Shane said.

"Dude, am I Batman?" He said.

"Uhh…You can be…but dude, Halloween is four months away." Shane said.

"No…No. It is hard to explain, dude. Never mind, dude. Talk to you later." He said.

"Dustin, wait! What is wrong?" Shane said.

"It is stupid, dude. Me and Chip were talking about comic books. The topic of Batman came up. In one of the storylines, Batman had these files that told how to defeat the JLA. Well, the files fell into the wrong hands. His teammates end up getting the butts handed to them in a bad way." He said.

"What does that…oh…OH. Dustin, that was years ago. Why are you worrying about that now?" Shane said.

"I…don't know, dude." He said.

"Bro, we forgave you even if there is really nothing to forgive. Normal person would have left your stuff with Kelly, dude. We didn't know that Hunter and Blake were on the other team. Beside, it worked out in end, dude." Shane said.

"It sure did." He said.

"Good…next time, bro, keep your comic book battles between you and Chip." Shane said.

"Dude, it was a friendly talk about who had the better base. We aren't going to kill each other." He said.

Shane starts to laugh over the phone.

"Dude…Dude, what is so funny!" He said.

Chip was trying to figure out what he said wrong.

Was Dustin afraid of Batman? Maybe, the spandex scared him or the old television show.

But that doesn't make sense either. They have talked about Batman before.

Maybe, he should call Maddie. She was good at this type of stuff.

FreestyleDustin: Hey, dude! I am BACK!

SuperChip: Dustin!

FreestyleDustin: Sorry to leave you hanging. Mom called me for a moment.

SuperChip: That is okay. I thought for a moment that I said something wrong.

FreestyleDustin: Of course not, dude. Soo….

SuperChip: JLA is still better than the X-men.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, that is so not true!

End of Marvel vs. DC: The Great Debate

A/N: I fool you, didn't I? In reality, this chapter was the biggest pain in the butt the whole Shane conversation was the biggest sore spot for me. I removed it…I kept it…then removed it again then I remember why I wrote it. It is important for future chapter.


	5. Freestyle Arrows

See Through Skies: Freestyle Arrows

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Takes Place 10 months, 3 weeks before Mystic Force

Chip yawns softly as he stares at the computer screen. His fingers keep tapping on the mouse. He just wanted to do one quest before he went to bed. He thought it would be an easy quest. You know go fetch the stone from the middle of the forest. Boy, he was wrong. Now, he is running for his life from little bunnies with axes. He is glad that no one is around to see how embarrassing he was about getting his butt handed to him by bunnies.

He was able to heal his character when an im box pops up on his screen. He nearly double clicks the wrong spell. He didn't want to cast a dark spell. Those bunnies absorb dark spells. He could have sworn that he turn off his im off. He was glad that he didn't. He pause his game before he answers him.

FreestyleDustin: Dude! Dude, you are on! Dude! Dude, I have some awesome news to tell you!

SuperChip: Hey, Dustin! What is your awesome news?

FreestyleDustin: I won, dude! I won! I won! I won! WHOA!

SuperChip: Congs, Dustin! I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow.

FreestyleDustin: Freestyle was one of the first events of the day. So, I got done early, dude. Dude, the weather was perfect. My highest score was a 96. I mess up on the Heel Clicker, dude. But I made it up on an awesome Dead Body. I did do a sweet Cliffhanger and Rock Solid. I did clean landings, dude! It was just prefect. Man, I wish you could have been there to see it.

The first thought in his head was huh. What did Dustin just say?

SuperChip: I am sure I would like to see a Dead Body if I knew what one was.

FreestyleDustin: Sorry, dude. A Dead Body is when you stick out your legs between your arms and stretching back so you are laying flat above the bike. Cliffhanger is when you place your feet on top the handlebars and than reaching up towards the sky.

His month drops. He has seen clips but to hear what Dustin does brings into a whole new light.

SuperChip: Wow…and your body just does this stuff. Do you plan what you do before you jump into the air? Do you ever think about crashing or something going wrong?

FreestyleDustin: I plan and practice before I go up into the air, dude. I really don't have time to think once I get up there. It is like my mind is off and my body does the work for me, dude. If I think about crashing, dude, I think I would make myself a nervous wreak. I just don't think about it. You understand what I am trying to say, dude?

SuperChip: I understand…in a way, it is kind of like archery.

FreestyleDustin: Huh?

SuperChip: You can stay there and correct everything that you think is wrong. Your arms and back could be bend wrong. You could be holding the bow wrong. You could be not pulling the bow back far enough. Little things could mess up a good shot. Of course, there are things you cannot control like the weather. If you miss, don't worry about and try again. I think we just practice for our bodies to know what we want them to do when the time comes. When you are up on the ramp or I am in front of a target, we just hope our training pays off.

FreestyleDustin: Dude…I never thought about it like that. Dude, do you have a tape or dvd of that archery thing?

SuperChip: I am sure I can bug Maddie for a copy of one of my competition. Do you have a copy for your Freestyle competition?

FreestyleDustin: I am sure that I get a copy from a friend.

SuperChip: Okay, ground rules: We watch the tapes at the same time. We get online and talk about what we think.

FreestyleDustin: Sounds fair, dude.

SuperChip: Okay…my address is Chip Thorn 346 Yellow Branch Road. Brairwood, CA. 95425.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, I didn't know we live in the same state. I don't come home until the weekends. So, here is my address: Dustin Brooks 9821 Tree Way. Blue Harbor, CA 95501.

SuperChip: You live about 6 hours away from me. Wow, that is cool.

FreestyleDustin: Yup, you have no excuse for coming and see me compete.

SuperChip: Well…I don't have a car. I am sure I find a way for V to bring me.

FreestyleDustin: Oh…I forgot about that, dude.

SuperChip: lol.

FreestyleDustin: Hey, dude, what have you been up too?

Chip sighs as he looks at the sorry state of his character in battle with a bunny.

SuperChip: You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

End of Freestyle Arrows

Next Chapter: Letters

A/N: I know…I know. This chapter is short but it was necessary. Letters should much…much longer. I thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. ::Bows and hands everyone cookies.:: The bunnies with axes are enemies from a console rpg are from the Suikoden series. Read and Review if you wish.


	6. Letters

See Through Skies: Letters

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Honestly, you should know by now that I don't own them.

Takes Place Around 10 to 9 Months before Mystic Force

When Chip returned home from school, he dropped his book bag by the door.

"Chip, you have a package on the kitchen table." Uncle Danny shouted from the living room.

His first thought was who was sending him a package?

Wait a minute…Dustin!

He ran to the kitchen and saw a package sitting on the table. He nearly laughed out loud at the sight of the package. It looks like Dustin used an entire roll of tape to wrap it. It took him three different pairs of scissors and a knife to get the package open. A letter and a dvd fell out of the table as he turn over. He set the dvd to the side and open the letter. He took a seat the table before he starts to read. It took him a few seconds to figure out Dustin's handwriting. It look like Vida's handwriting but much scratchier.

Hey DUDE!

How are you, dude? I really hope this package doesn't get lost in a monster attack or something. That would just suck. Anyway, this letter writing thing is strange and so isn't my thing, dude. Hunter suggests that I tell you what is on the dvd. You know most of this already but Hunter is standing over my shoulder, dude. He keeps saying he is watching to make sure I get it right, dude. I think it is because he is being nosy.

OUCH! Dude, that hurts! Go away! Not you, Chip. Finally, he is gone!

Anyway, there are three rounds, and three attempts on the same jump. Ten judges judge for style, difficulty of the trick, and best use of the course on 100 point score. The first round, I did a Holy Man in the first round. It sort of makes me look like Superman, dude. The second round, I did a Dead Body. I think I told you about that one, dude. That is the one that you look like you are in a coffin. The final round, I did Kiss of Death. It isn't as bad as it sound. Kelly nearly flipped when I did it, dude. She said that I wasn't ready it. It didn't turn out great but I had to try it, dude. I have been practice it forever. Anyway, the Kiss of Death is when your body is straight up and your bike is straight down.

A couple of more things, dude! Don't turn off the dvd when the camera goes black. Shane dropped it on the ground, dude. Or when Hunter starts follow the girl around with the camera. Or Blake and Tori makes silly faces at the camera. Kapri and Marah were fighting over something that I couldn't see. So don't ask me, dude. So wish that Cam could edit that stuff out. Talk to you soon, dude! Remember your promise! No WATCHING until I get my package.

Dustin

P.S. I hope I wrap the package good enough.

Chip laughed as he finished up the letter. He eyed the dvd with curiosity. Then his eyes moved to the package. Oh, yes, he wrapped it well enough.

Dustin groaned softly as something was ringing in his ear. It was his day off, dude. He wasn't about to get up for anything. Not for pizza, not for the track all to himself, not for a movie, not for the end of the world. Well, he may get up for that since he probably have to go help and save it.

"Dustin, there is a package for you. It is from a Chip Thorn." His mom's voice rang out.

The package is here!

THUMP!

He rolled out of his bed. He scrambled to find a t-shirt or anything.

Dude, you really do need to clean your room.

….

He just didn't think that. Dude, he needed more sleep.

He slipped on a clean shirt before running down the stairs into the kitchen.

He saw the package on the kitchen table and began to tear into it.

"Dustin! You might rip up something important if you do that." Dustin's mom said as she looked up from her shopping list.

"Nah…" He said as the torn letter and video tape fell out of the pieces of the package.

His mother just gave him a told you so look before going back to her shopping list.

Dustin smiled a little as he piece Chip's letter back together.

Hey Dustin

How are you? Me? I am still trying to find that link to that funny Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle video to you. I think the internet has swallowed it like a dragon would swallow a knight. It is strange writing this letter. I keep thinking that you are going pop up and make some comment. Strange, huh? Anyway, the basic rules of target archery competition. Funny thing is that every competition is different because there may be different distances, locations, and numbers of arrows used. For this competition, I had three arrows to shot with and five minutes between each shot. Target archery used a 1 to 10 point scale. 10 is a bull's eye and every ring that goes moves away from the bull's eye is a point less. If your arrow hits the line, you score the next ring's value. I don't think there was a tie breaker. But in an event of a tie, they count how many X that the archer hit on the target.

I think I got everything. If you don't understand anything, just ask. Oh, if the archery ever bores you, Xander's color comment on every girl's butt and other features may keep you amuse for a bit. Of course, V didn't help when she started comment on every guy's butt. Then they start to argue about it and threat to beat each other up. Talk to you online. I hope to catch your package soon.

Chip

P.S: How many pieces did you tear into the package? My running bet was 10.

Dustin laughed at the last comment on the letter. Now, that he thought about it, dude. One….Two….

If Chip wasn't an honest person, he would lie and say he would enjoy it. But after about 30 minutes, he just couldn't pay attention to it. The riders were amazing with their stunts and he cringes a few times when they crashed. But after a while, their stunts began to blur together and look all the same to him. Maybe, it is different when you are there in person. Dustin's friends helped a little but in the end, he was still bored.

Then he did something that he hasn't done since Madison's history video…he fall asleep. When he woke up, he was face with the black screen and he had to hit the playback button to see who won. He did cheer when Dustin come in second place.

Now, he had a decision to make: Should he lie? Should he tell the truth?

Sometimes, it is good to lie like when Xander wore that awful yellow shirt to school. But sometimes, it is a bad thing like when what he did at Vida's birthday party.

He doesn't like to lie. It is against his code.

A clime noise rang from his computer screen and Dustin's im box popped up.

FreestyleDustin: Hey, dude!

SuperChip: Hey!

FreestyleDustin: So…what do you did you think, dude?

He paused for a second before answering.

SuperChip: Well, I thought the stunts were amazing. I cringed a few times at the crashes. But after a while, I sort of fell asleep.

He felt that he waited forever for Dustin to response.

FreestyleDustin: I am glad that I am not the only one, dude. Maybe, it is better in person, but your sport is boring.

For a brief moment, Chip was slightly hurt. Then a thought pop into his head and he started to laugh.

SuperChip: lol. I know…I guess being in the sport and watching the sport are two different things.

FreestyleDustin: So true, dude. So, you aren't angry?

SuperChip: Nope. Are you?

FreestyleDustin: Nope. But dude, I have you watch my back anytime. No one would come close to me when you shot like that.

SuperChip: I was having a good day. It happened. You just could feel it.

FreestyleDustin: You are right, dude.

SuperChip: Still going to teach me how to ride a motorcycle?

FreestyleDustin: Yup, still going to teach me how to shoot one of those bows and arrows thing, dude?

SuperChip: Yup. I have a question.

FreestyleDustin: Bring on, dude.

SuperChip: Are you friends really that wacky or they just acting like that in front of the camera?

FreestyleDustin: lol. That is nothing, dude. You should have seen us at the skate park. Let me find that picture. But I have a request.

SuperChip: What is it?

FreestyleDustin: No more letters…unless it is special or something. It took me forever to write that letter, dude.

SuperChip: lol.

End of Letters

Next Chapter: P stands for Power

A/N: Neither Dustin nor Chip strikes me as big letter writer type people. It was hard to gauge Chip's reaction to Freestyle. I know that Dustin would have been bored by archery. But both of them would have support each other in their respect sports even if they didn't like it. But by all means, tell me if you think I got it wrong. Again…I thank everyone for their reviews. You get cookies. Again, read and review if you wish. Merry Christmas to everyone! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope your day was bright and cheerful.


	7. P Stands for Power

See Through Skies: P Stands for Power

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: I don't own them. ;.;

Takes Place 9 Months before Mystic Force

FreestyleDustin: Dude, that is so not true! Zeo Megazord is so much better!

SuperChip: Come on…Zeo Megazord look like a rip off of the Thunder Megazord. The poor pink and yellow ranger zords look like an after thought in the Zeo Megazord. Oh, we forgot to give you a zord. So here! Your zords can be the feet. What in the world?

FreestyleDustin: Okay, you won, dude! But Zeo Ultrazord warrior mode was so awesome. It was huge! It is the size of a mountain! I so want that zord, dude!

SuperChip: It looked like a giant walking tank, Dustin. It just rolled onto the battle field. Now the Thunder Megazord is wow! It could merge with the best zord in history, Dragonzord.

FreestyleDustin: You have no sense of style, dude.

SuperChip: I have plenty of style. It is just better than yours. 

FreestyleDustin: Those are so fighting words, dude.

SuperChip: Bring it on!

FreestyleDustin: You are so going to eat dirt on that one, dude. I know everything on power rangers. Since I am a good dude, I am going to start you off easy, dude. What was the first Power Ranger team called?

SuperChip: Japan or the United States? Japan had several serving teams before we got ours. But if you were referring to the United States, MMPR was our first. Since you are the master of power ranger knowledge, let me see what the master knows. Who were the first power rangers to be revealed to the public?

FreestyleDustin: This is going to be good. Power Rangers in Space was the first. Their names are Andros, TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley. Oh, I meet Tommy once, dude! He is awesome in person.

SuperChip: Tommy?

Dustin pauses at the keyboard. Dude, he didn't just type that! Oh, crap! Think, dude! Think! OH! OH! He got it.

FreestyleDustin: Tommy worked behind the scenes at Lightspeed. What first team wasn't from earth?

SuperChip: I think there was a team that wasn't from Earth in between the MMPR era and Zeo. Then there was Andros. The Lost Galaxy team didn't fight on Earth. You can see their fights on YouTube. What team wasn't lead by a red ranger?

FreestyleDustin: Oh…toughie, dude! Wild Force was lead by the yellow ranger until the red ranger show up. Then again, I think the alien team was lead by a female as well, dude. What team who mentor was a hamster?

SuperChip: A hamster?

Dustin bangs his head against his desk. What in the world was he thinking, dude? You might as well spill that you are a power ranger, dude! Well, a former power ranger, dude! It is still the same thing!

Stupid! Stupid! Time for covering tracks!

FreestyleDustin: IT was a joke, dude! 

SuperChip: lol. A hamster? A talking hamster bossing the power rangers around? That is just weird. I would like to see that! Not as cool as a dragon but that would be neat. It is almost as weird as having a floating head as a mentor.

Dustin almost chokes as he read Chip's response. Okay…time to change the topic.

FreestyleDustin: lol. Okay, favorite weapon?

SuperChip: The bow. You really shouldn't have been surprise by that question! I am always a fan when they combine weapons. That was teamwork!

FreestyleDustin: So agree, dude! The hammer is my favorite.

SuperChip: That is a surprise. I thought you would be a fan of the blasters.

FreestyleDustin: I love the blasters…but the hammer is different. It cracks the earth like it was nothing. The smoke and everything, dude! POOF and Boom! Man, I miss seeing that weapon in action.

SuperChip: Hey, did the yellow ranger in your town have a hammer?

FreestyleDustin: Uh…I think so, dude.

SuperChip: I bet you saw a whole bunch of action. Oh, what were the power rangers like and their zords? Did you meet any of them?

FreestyleDustin: I never met them in person. Well, not meet, meet. You know watch from the side lines. They were totally awesome, dude! Their zords were wow…You could see the whole city in them. I love the lion zord of course. But the Thunder Ninja rangers had some kick butt zords.

SuperChip: Wow…

FreestyleDustin: What is your favorite ranger team, dude?

SuperChip: I think that all of them are great. It is difficult to choose. All of them save the universe. But if you ask my favorite weapons and zords, that goes to the original and the thunder zords. Of course, the new zords and new weapons are great! No fair! Too many choices! Okay, all of them are my favorites!

FreestyleDustin: lol.

SuperChip: So, not funny. Okay, if you were a power ranger, what color would you be?

FreestyleDustin: Yellow!

SuperChip: Yellow…isn't that a girl color?

FreestyleDustin: Wha….HEY! That is very manly color too, dude!

SuperChip: lol. It just most yellow rangers have been girls…but I can see you as yellow.

FreestyleDustin: What color would you be?

SuperChip: I just don't know. But I know what color my friends would be!

FreestyleDustin: Really, dude?

SuperChip: Maddie would be blue. She is all calm and smart. V would kill me if I said this…but I think she would make an excellent pink ranger. Xander would be red or green. He is bossy but yet, I know he cares. What about your friends?

FreestyleDustin: Shane and Hunter are red. Tori and Blake are blue. Cam is green.

SuperChip: I bet that would make an interesting team.

FreestyleDustin: You have no idea, dude. I know what color you would be.

SuperChip: What?

FreestyleDustin: That is easy, dude. Yellow. 

End of P Stands for Power

Next Chapter: Who are you again?

A/N: I love this chapter. Poor Dustin couldn't keep anything to himself. He tried. This chapter was a lot of fun to write. Now if you go back and read any of the chapters, there is a timeline on when each conversation took place. So, no more asking me that favorite question anymore! I thank everyone for their reviews…even decide not to send them to me. You deserve cookies and hugs! You guys rock! Read and review if you wish!

List of The Next Five Chapters:

Who are You Again?

Dustin, Meet Chip. Chip, Meet Dustin. ((Yes, they finally meet in person! You can stop asking me now!))

Random Points of View

Funny Thing Happened at School Today

Subject To Change


	8. Who Are You Again?

See Through Skies: Who Are You Again?

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Takes Places 8 Months, 2 weeks before Mystic Force

"Hey, Tor...Dustin's friend is on." Shane said as he pointed to the computer screen. Tori looked up from the scroll that she was reading.

"And..so?" She said.

"Come on…aren't you a tiny bit curious about the guy that Dustin keeps rambling on about?" He said.

"Not really." She said. Shane completely ignored her and took a seat at the computer.

"Shane! What if Dustin found out? What if Chip figures it out?" She said as Shane just waves his hand at her.

"You are no fun. Beside, it isn't that hard to act like Dustin. I get to check out the guy before Dustin meets him." He said as he started to type on the keyboard.

"Whatever, Shane." She said.

FreestyleDustin: Hey!

SuperChip: Hey, Dustin! You are back early. I thought you went to the track with Hunter and Blake.

FreestyleDustin: I got done early, bro.

SuperChip: That is awesome. I have some great news! You know that big sport demo that I was talking about earlier. Our archery team got picked. So, we finally get to meet!

FreestyleDustin: That is great, dude!

SuperChip: 

FreestyleDustin: Can I bring my friends along? They are curious to meet you.

"He better bring us along because if he doesn't, he is going to answer to me." Shane mumbled to himself as he typed.

He could hear Tori chucking in the background.

SuperChip: Of course! I thought we talk about that already.

FreestyleDustin: Just want to make sure, dude. They are really curious about you. Dude, I think I drove Shane nuts with our comic book debates.

SuperChip: They were friendly debates!

He couldn't help but burst out laughing at Chip's reply. He would hate to see what unfriendly debate was. Tori came over and looked over his shoulder.

"I thought you weren't interested." He said.

"You started it. I might as well as watch. Now, answer him." She said.

FreestyleDustin: That is what I said, dude. He just didn't understand.

SuperChip: Anyway, I don't know how long the event is going to last but I know we have a few hours before we have to leave. I tell you more once the coach gives me more information.

FreestyleDustin: No problem, dude. This is so great. I get to show you all of my hang outs. Kelly's should be open when your event thing is over, dude. If not, I am sure the track will open, dude. I can show you my bike. You can't ride it…but I am sure I can find a practice bike, dude. I know that Shane will show off some his awesome skating boarding moves, bro. It may to Tori to show off her surfing skills.

SuperChip: lol. It sounds great. Now, which one are you?

FreestyleDustin: What?

SuperChip: I just went through this almost same conversation just a few hours ago with Dustin. Dustin may forget things but I doubt he would forget this. So, I am going to ask again…Who are you?

Tori started to laugh behind him.

"Very funny…Very funny. I don't want to hear it." He said.

"Aren't you going to answer him?" She said as he gave her a look.

FreestyleDustin: I am Shane….and the person next to me is Tori.

"Don't drag me into this, Shane. It is your fault." She said as she hit his shoulder.

SuperChip::waves to Tori.:: From what Dustin said about you. You probably tried to talk him out it.

"Hey!" He said as she pushed him over to type on the keyboard.

FreestyleDustin: You got that right.

FreestyleDustin: Tori! Stop that!

SuperChip: lol.

FreestyleDustin: Now, you aren't going to tell Dustin, are you?

SuperChip: What is the point? I got to meet you guys early! Now…who is the one that sucks at Halo 2?

FreestyleDustin: That isn't me…that it is Blake.

FreestyleDustin: Nah…that is Shane.

FreestyleDustin: Tori!

End of Who Are You Again?

Next Chapter: The Reason for Many Meetings

A/N: Yes, I know…a short chapter…But everyone is going to love the next chapter. They finally meet! YAY! I love your reviews. Thank you everyone and you get pick out what you want: cookies…or pocky or pie! Oh…key lime pie…Yummy! Anyway, read and review if you wish.


	9. Reasons for Many Meetings

See Through Skies: Reason For Many Meetings

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer::sighs.:: Don't own them.

Takes 8 Months Before Mystic Force

"Bro, stop pacing. You are going to dig a hole into the ground," Shane said without looking up from his magazine. They were waiting outside for Chip who was still in practice.

"I am not pacing, dude. I am walking around…uh…in circles and squares. Dude, I didn't know I could pace in squares," Dustin said as he stopped pacing for a moment.

"Uh huh," He said with a smile. A second later, Dustin started pacing again.

"Dude, what if he doesn't like me?" Dustin said.

"Of course, he likes you. How many ims conversations have you two the last couple of months? I know you said you saw a tape of his archery completion," He said.

"A lot…but that doesn't mean anything, dude. You know the last person I meet online in person wasn't the greatest. I just don't know, dude," Dustin said as he looked down at his feet.

Oh, he remember that the girl who posed as a guy online. That mess with Dustin's head big time. Cam put an end that really quick. He did something to her computer and she hasn't bugged him since.

"I have a good feeling that this one, okay?" He said.

Dustin gave him an odd look. He was about to say something before the gym's door slam opened and loud voices came from the gym. A fairly large crowd of people came out. Dustin turned around and took off running into the crowd.

Great…now, he is going to have to find Dustin and Chip. He got up from the bench and walked into the crowd.

"DUDE!"

Well, that didn't take long as he thought. He spotted Dustin waving his hands all about at a guy with red hair. So, that is Chip. He looked Chip up and down. He was a lot skinny than what he thought he would be. He was shorter and really…pale too. He needed to get in the sun. He couldn't really make out what they were saying. He really didn't need too. He could tell by the laughing, smiles, and hand waving that they were having a good time. There is something else about him. It is edge of his conscience and he wish he knew what it was. It wasn't bad…but it was there. Also long as it isn't evil. He would storage it away for later.

"Dude, there you are. Come and meet Chip!" Dustin said as he finally saw him. He chuckled as he walked up to the pair.

"Dude, this is Chip. Chip, this is Shane," Dustin said happily.

"It is nice to finally meet you. I have heard a lot of about you." Chip said with a smile as he offered his hand to him. Bro already won a point for not telling Dustin about our prior meeting.

"Same here, bro," He said as he shook Chip's hand.

"So, Chip was just telling me how hungry he was, dude." Dustin said. A moment later, a very loud noise came from Dustin's stomach. Dustin tried to look guilty. Both he and Chip looked at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing.

"It looks to me that you are the one that is hungry, bro," He said.

"Nahh…I am hungry too. Just my stomach doesn't come with the sound effects," Chip said.

"Hey…If my stomach didn't tell me when to eat, dude. I would like starve to death," Dustin said.

"Bro, I seriously doubt that. Where do you guys want to eat?" He said.

_Chip is one interesting dude. I can see why he and Dustin get along so well. His choices in food are...different. I have never seen Tori hide her face behind her hand so much. Hunter got a kick out of it when he added mustard to the carrots. Just hope bro doesn't start copying Chip's style. Then I would really need to move out. Blake_

"Seriously, dude, you have three cousins, aunt, uncle, your mom, and you live under the same roof? Hunter said as he shoved his mash potatoes into his mouth.

"Stop being so disgusting, Hunter." Tori said as she made a face at Hunter.

"It is four cousins now. My aunt and uncle adopted another one. They are just waiting for the paperwork to go through," Chip said.

"Dude, that is insane," Dustin said.

"You should talk, bro. I have seen your family reunions," Blake said.

"But that is different, dude. I see them once a year and then they go home. Chip, here, he sees his everyday," Dustin said as he taken a bit of pizza.

"Guys, it isn't so bad. One thing I can say that it is never boring. The only bad thing is that they always want to get into my stuff," Chip said as he added mustard on his carrots.

"Eew," Tori said.

"You should try it. It is really good." Chip said.

"No thanks. I like my food normal," Tori said.

"You are no fun, Tor. It is called broadening your horizons," Shane said.

"Trying a new shrimp recipe is broadening my horizons. Ew…not adding gummy bears to mash potatoes! That is disgusting, Chip. Stop it!" Tori said as she tried to cover her eyes.

"What? It is good. Does she do this all time when you guys eat out?" Chip said before he took a bit of his mash potatoes.

"Nah, dude. I think it is because you are the new dude. She knows how we eat but you…You kind of threw her off with the gummy bears," Dustin said with a grin.

"You two are impossible," Tori said.

"Thanks." Dustin and Chip said at the same time. Everyone else at the table started to laugh.

"Okay…Okay…Why archery, dude?" Hunter said as he tried to stop laughing.

"I don't know why. I tried the normal stuff like football, basketball, and baseball. Nothing really clicks or I become a walking bruise. I don't mind bruises but when your 4 year old cousin runs into you like a football player. You tend rethink yourself. With archery, it is just clicked for me. Of course, my mom had to move my target. I kept hitting the tires," Chip said thoughtfully.

"Dude, that can't beat Blake. He ran into side of the work shed with his bike," Hunter said.

"The brake was broke and you should talk, bro. You are the one who ran into a tree," Blake said with a grin.

"The gas petal was stuck, bro." Hunter said.

"Uh..huh," Blake said.

"That is nothing…Dustin here, he tried sling shot himself across the yard once," Tori said.

"Oh, no…you didn't, Tori. I remember that you tried to bungle jump off a tree, dude," Dustin said.

"I was five and it was a safe cord if I really couldn't fly," Tori said.

"Pretty crazy, aren't they, bro?" Shane said as he leaned over to Chip's side. Chip was turning beet red from the laughing.

"Nahh…Me and Vida did some pretty crazy things too. Once, we did build a pretty good slingshot. You just need a good strong elastic cords and good backing. We used a book. Boy, that cat sure did fly and you know…it landed on its feet too," Chip said.

"Dude, you think you can do a human?" Dustin said.

"Nah…you would need industrial strength cording or rubber." Chip said.

Dustin and Hunter looked at each other and grinned.

"You two aren't going make a slingshot," Tori said.

"Who said it is just going to be us?" Hunter said with an evil smile.

_A slingshot! We made a real slingshot, bro. It was so much fun…until Shane had to pick up a rock and hit Tori's van….Dude, I have never seen Tori look so piss out! _

_--Hunter-- _

"He shots and he scores!" Hunter said as he finished launching a water balloon into the air. The water balloon flew across the field and burst onto the ground.

"Dude, mine went so much farer," Dustin said.

"It didn't, dude. It just rolled where the trees were," Hunter said.

"But it counts, dude," Dustin said.

"Okay…Move aside, guys. Let the pro show you how it is done," Blake said.

"Whatever, dude," Dustin said.

"I started surfing when I was thirteen. I always love the water. My mom would bring us to the beach almost every day during the summer and to the pool during the winter." Tori said as she watched Blake launch a water balloon into the air.

"You are lucky. Our coast is too rocky for swimming. But people do try to swim it….like Xander and Vida. People like me and Madison have to go and make sure they don't kill themselves. I did try it once because I thought it would be an interesting adventure. I got this scar for my trouble and my mom grounding me for a month." Chip said. He rolled up his sleeve and under his arm was a long pale scar.

"Ha, dude! Mine was still the best," Dustin shouted as he watched Blake's balloon hit the ground.

"Ouch, bro. I got this one from hitting the bars at the skate park," Shane said as he rolled up his shirt to reveal an ugly looking scar along his stomach.

"Ouch," Chip said as he made a face.

"Hey, Shane, it is your turn, bro," Blake said as he took a seat next to Tori.

"Alright!" Shane said as he got to his feet and went to the home made sling shot.

"An interesting adventure, huh? We need to get you on a bike, bro," Blake said.

"You can't go around corrupt people, Blake. He may not even be interested in motorcycles," Tori said as she turned toward Blake. Chip just nodded his head eagerly behind Tori's back. Blake just laughed.

"You are next, Chip," Dustin said as he took a seat next to Chip.

"No thanks. The thing I am ready to shoot is my catapult," Chip said eagerly.

"You have a catapult, bro?" Blake said in amazement.

"Yup, me and my cousin, Justin has been working on it for months. We think it almost ready," Chip said.

"Dude…I am so going to try it out when I visit," Dustin said with a grin.

"Why don't," Chip was cut off by Tori's hand over his mouth.

"Stop giving them ideas, Chip. You get to go home tomorrow. I have to live them afterwards," Tori said.

CRASH!

"Oh, crap," Shane said.

"Shane…what did you do my van!" Tori said with horrified look on her face.

_-Never listen to Chip's ideas again, bro. - Shane _

"I should have never agreed to let you built that thing. Now look at my van! Look at it!" Tori said angrily. She hit the gas and the van accelerated quickly.

"I promise to repair it, Tori. I swear," Shane said.

"You better start because I know where you live, work, and breath," Tori said as she made a sharp turn.

"You know…Tori kind of remember me of Vida." Chip said as he gripped the seat.

"Really? She is just as bad tempered too, dude?" Dustin said as he leaned over.

"I heard that!" Tori said as she slammed on her brake.

"Uhh," Chip said as they stopped in front of the track.

"Get out…all of you!" Tori said.

"You heard the woman," Hunter said as he quickly gets out of the van. Quickly Dustin, Chip, Blake, and Shane got out of the van.

"Expect you, Shane," Tori said. Shane gave the others a save me look as he got back into the van. The van quickly drove away.

"Well…Note to self…never upset Tori," Chip said.

"Good note to self, dude. Too bad that I always forget about those," Dustin said as he patted Chip's shoulder. Hunter and Blake went to large trailer and opened the back up. Once they got the ramp down, they rolled out their motorcycles. Quickly, Dustin followed to get his own bike.

"Dustin, get Chip a helmet," Blake said.

"He is about your size, dude." Dustin said he poked his head out of the truck. He grabbed his bike and two helmets before he guide his bike outside.

"Ever operate a bike before, Chip?" Blake asked.

"No…I know how to operate a tractor, power tilter, and a loader." Chip said.

The other guys give him a look of amazement.

"What? I live on a farm. Whoo.." Chip said as Dustin slammed the helmet on his head.

"You are riding with Dustin, Chip. I am sure he isn't going to try to kill you," Blake said as he strap on his helmet and got onto his bike.

"Ready, dude?" Dustin as he got onto his bike.

"As long as you don't try to kill me, Dustin." Chip said as he got on the bike behind Dustin.

"Okay, dude." Dustin said as he hit the gas.

"AHHHHH!." Chip said with scream.

--_ Note to self...never leave Dustin alone with Chip. One of them might get hurt or they might plan something….- Tori-_

"Dude, I am sorry. I thought you were ready," Dustin said with frown.

"It is okay, Dustin. I just bruise my butt. Beside afterward, it was fun!" Chip said as he rubbed his butt.

"I am glad your butt is as hard as Dustin's head, dude. Or we would have been in a lot of trouble," Hunter said.

"Wait a minu….hey!" Dustin said which caused the others to start laughing. A few minutes later, Tori drove up. She rolled down her window and looked the boys.

"How did it go, guys?" She said.

"It was fine until Dustin tried to kill Chip here," Blake said.

"I didn't try to kill him! He just fell off the bike," Dustin said.

"Dustin, you aren't supposed to kill your new friends until after the second meeting." She said.

"It is okay. I just landed on my butt. I have done much worse," Chip said with a grin.

"Fine…get in the van. We have to bring Chip back," She said.

"Ahh…do we have to? We were going to bring him to Kelly's next," Hunter said.

"Come, Tori, it will only be a few minutes," Dustin said.

"No, beside you will see him tomorrow at that archery thing. We want to introduce him to Cam." She said. She almost laughed on how they were giving her puppy dog looks.

"Who is Cam again?" Chip said.

"He is our computer geek," Hunter said.

"Dude, you show me how to shoot one of those things?" Dustin said.

"Of course, after the archery demo, we are going to let people try it out." Chip said.

The guys climbed into the van and she started to the engine.

"Dude, do you think I could shoot a bow and arrow from my bike?" Dustin said.

"Well…maybe not a recurve bow. But you could com…" Chip was cut out again.

"Chip…no more giving ideas Dustin," Hunter said.

"I am not going to try it, dude. I am just curious," Dustin said.

"Uh huh…," Blake and Hunter said at the same time.

She couldn't help but laugh.

End of See Through Skies: Reason for Many Meetings.

Next Chapter: Random Arrows and Chess Boards

A/N: I do like this version much better. I like to say a big thanks to my readers for point out the flow problem. Tell me what you think.


	10. Random Arrows and Chessboards

See Through Skies: Random Arrows and Chess Boards

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"Tell me again. Why am I here?" Cam said as he looked outside of the car window.

"You are here to meet Dustin's friend." She said.

"I have already met Dustin's friend." He said.

"I don't count looking into his public records as meeting him, Cam." She said. She couldn't help but rolled her eyes. Sometimes, her friend was so stubborn about these sorts of things.

"That is enough." He said.

"Cam…Dustin really wants you to meet him." She said.

"Does he talk like Dustin?" He said.

"Well, a little but without the whole dude thing at the end of his sentence." She said.

"Does he act like Dustin?" He said.

"Well, a little but he is more excitable and much curious on things. He likes to find how things work. Probably it is to make more slingshots." She said.

"I heard about that. How did Shane do that?" He asked.

"He used a rock instead of a water ball. Now stop avoiding the topic. Sensei must have really got onto your case. " She said.

"Father threatens to turn off my computer. I don't think my father knows where the off button is. I am not going to push my luck either and to think that I am almost finished that program." He said.

"Your security program isn't going anywhere. Now come on and let's go see the others." She said as she got out of the van. He made a face as she dragged him from the van.

She was surprise on how many people were here. Little kids were running around and adults were chatting. Vendors are selling food and stuff. Various sizes of targets were set up on the field. There was another group of people off to side. It must be the archery team because she could see Chip's red hair from here.

"TOR…Cam…we are over here!" Blake said as he waved his hand through the crowd. She couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend. She waved back but she frowned. A second later, he seemed to have disappeared back into the crowd. She dragged Cam with her as she pushed through the crowd. Finally, she spotted them and they were sitting by the ropes.

"Someone got good seats." She said.

"It helps when you know people on the inside." Hunter said as he put his feet on a folding chair. She rolled her eyes and then looked around for a second.

"Whatever. Where is Dustin?" She asked.

"He went for snacks and I think to talk to Chip. Hey, Cam! I am surprise that you are here." Shane said as he pointed to a chair next to him.

"It wasn't my choice." Cam said with a growl.

"Sensei got your case again, huh?" Shane said.

"Hey!" Hunter said as she moved his feet off the chair.

"You know I need a seat too." She said with a grin.

Dustin came bursting out of the crowd and leaned on his knees.

"Dude, it is about to start!" Dustin said with a grin.

"Hey, bro….where is the snacks?" Shane said.

"Uhh…."Dustin said as he looked at his hands.

"You forgot the snacks." Shane said.

"Uhh…I don't think so, dude. I went to the snack dude and got the snacks. Oh, then I visited Chip. I give him a bag of chips. Oh, then this guy came up…he was a really nice dude. Then this chick came up…" Dustin said.

"You gave our snacks to the archery team." Hunter said with amazement.

"Well…uuhh…not all of them, dude. See? I still have a candy bar." Dustin said as he pulled out a candy bar from his pocket.

"DUSTIN!" The other guys said.

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Someone said on a microphone.

"SHH…guys. It is about to start!" She said.

"I can't believe you gave away our food." Hunter said.

"Dude, they look hungry." Dustin said.

She rolled her eyes. This was promising to be a long event.

"DUDE! DUDE! That was so cool, dude! That ring thing was awesome!" Dustin said as he ran up to Chip. After the demonstrations, they set little strands along the field where people could shoot.

"Thanks! What did you guys think?" Chip said as he waved them over to his station where he was teaching.

"I like it when that dude light that rings on fire." Hunter said.

"I told you how that worked, Hunter. It is fairly easy." Cam said.

"You did, dude….but it was still cool." Hunter said.

"Kenny thought of it. Everyone loves that trick." Chip said.

"Oh, Chip…this is Cam. Cam, this is Chip." She said.

"It is nice to meet you, Cam." Chip said as he offered his hand. Cam reached over and shook it.

"The same. Dustin had talked a lot about you." Cam said.

"I heard enough about you guys to write a book." Chip said with a grin.

"It has better be a good one then. I really like the thing with the soda and the apples" She said.

"One day before a tournament, we had to wait for some fog to clear. We were bored and there were cola bottles. Well, you get the idea." Chip said.

"So, that is what archery dudes do when they are bored. Weird." Dustin said.

"That is nothing. One time, we used tires and…stop giving me that look, Tor. I am not trying to give anyone ideas." Chip said as he looked her. She burst out laughing at Chip's expression on his face.

"Dude, he is starting to recall Tori's looks. He is becoming one of us." Hunter said with a grin.

"Haha…very funny. Enough talking and show me how to shot this thing." She said as she hit his shoulder.

"Okay…are you right or left handed?" Chip asked as he waved Tori over to where he was standing.

"I am right handed." She said. Chip nodded his head as he picked a bow.

"Okay, Tori…put your feet over either side of the line. Straighten up your back. Good…Here is the arrow. Now, place it in the arrow in the arrow rest. The black thing…That is right. Pop it above the notch…the little gold thing. Good….now straight out your arm. Put three fingers under the arrow…don't hold the arrow, Tor. Now…pull back…keep pulling….keeping pull." Chip said calmly as she followed his directions. Her arms were starting to hurt.

"Keep pulling to your ear and then let go." Chip said as she finally reached her ear. She left of the string and the arrow was flying. It hit blue ring of target.

"Yes!" She said with a grin.

"Good shot, Tor! You are like Hawkeye but a girl version." Dustin said.

"She is more like Green Arrow." Chip said.

"Here they go again." Blake said.

"Well, we know if they are in trouble if they argue about Kinematics, Church-Turing thesis, or Zugzwang?" Cam said.

"Huh?" Dustin said.

"Why would we argue about a chess move, Cam?" Chip said in confusion. She tilted her head to see Cam's face. She burst out laughing because it looked like he ate something funny. Everyone else started to laugh and chuckled as well.

"You understood what he said, dude?" Hunter said with amusement.

"Not…Kinematics…or that thesis thing. But I know what Zugswang is. It is a chess move made at the end of the game. You see, it is a move that puts the player at disadvantage and…" Chip said as he began to rambling on.

"Dude, teach me how to do that!" Dustin said as he looked over at Cam.

"Teach you chess?" Chip said with a confused look on his face. Cam gave Dustin an evil look.

"No, dude…how to make the look on Cam's face!" Dustin said with a grin. She noticed Dustin completely ignoring Cam's look.

"If you were to say anything intelligence Dustin and the look on my face wouldn't be such a surprise." Cam said.

"Dude, it isn't my job to be smart." Dustin said with a grin.

"You and me are going to play a game of chess in the near future. Now, give the right handed bow, Chip." Cam said very calmly. He walked up to Chip and opened his hand.

"Okay…." Chip said he handed the bow to Cam. Cam took the bow and then he stringed the arrow. He pulled back the string and let the string go. The arrow flied and hit the yellow.

"My father taught me how to shoot. I will be in the car. It was nice to meet you. " Cam said. He dropped the bow back into Chip's hand before he walked away.

"Did I say something wrong?" Chip said with confusion.

"No…I think he likes you, Chip. He just upset that his dad pulled him away from his program." Blake said.

"Okay….who is next?" Chip said.

"I am!" Hunter said as he pushed out of line.

"Bro, wait your turn!" Blake said as Hunter bumped into him.

"I want to go next because there is a hot chick in the next line." Hunter said as he pointed to the other lines.

"Where?" Shane said as he looked over.

"Dude, I am not telling you. I don't want any competition." Hunter said with a smirk.

"Bro, you are afraid." Shane said.

"Am not." Hunter said as he went to the arrow stand. Chip was trying not laugh when he handed the bow to Hunter.

"Are too." Shane said with a grin as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Am not." Hunter said as he tried to put the arrow on the bow. He dropped the arrow off of the ground, he picked it back up, and set back on the arrow rest.

"Are too." Shane said.

"Am not." Hunter shouted as he turned his head. He nearly hit Chip with the bow when he was trying to pull back the sting.

"Can you guys argue after he shots the arrow?" Chip said as he caught the bow from hitting his face.

"Sorry, dude. I will be good." Hunter said as he pulled back the string.

"Uhh…Hunter…you might want to…." Chip said as Hunter release the string. The arrow missed the target and the string hit his arm.

"Ouch!" Hunter said as he held his arm.

"Are you okay?" Chip asked as he took the bow and looked at Hunter's arm.

"Is he okay?" Blake asked as he ran over.

"That hurts!" Hunter said as he rubbed his arm.

"It will just bruise. You got what we call an archery bite. If it still hurts later, puts some ice on it. It will feel better in no time. Word of advice, you were bending your arm. Keep it straight next time, okay?" Chip said kindly.

"Wonderful, bro. I learned a bow can bite." Hunter grumbled to himself as he walked away toward the others.

"Think of this way, bro. You have a bruise to show the ladies." Blake said. Hunter smiled at the thought.

"Thanks, bro. IF you excuse me…" Hunter said as he walked off.

"He is as bad as Xander." Chip said with a grin. He watched Hunter for a moment before turning to the others.

"Well, that is my brother for you. Okay…it is my turn." Blake said as he took the bow from the bow stand and arrow.

"Okay…remember to keep your back straight. It is looking good to me. Okay…now…pull back." Chip said as he watched Blake. She clapped when Blake hit the target. Blake walked back toward her while Shane said something to Chip.

"I am going to get some food, Tor. Hopefully, it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. Do you want anything?" Blake said.

"Nahh…I am fine. I don't want to miss Dustin shooting." She said. Before she turned her head to watch Shane shoot, she wasn't disappointed. Shane came up which amused her to no end. Shane kept knocking the arrow off the bow. Chip kept picking up it for him.

"Dude, this so isn't working." Shane said with annoyance.

"Here…let's me. There…now try it." Chip said as he put back the arrow on the bow. Shane pulled back the string and let go. The arrow hit the black ring on the target.

"YAY, it is my turn, dude." Dustin said as he ran over to the stand and picked up the bow. Shane mumbled something that she couldn't hear. Dustin just stuck out his tongue at Shane. Dustin started to wave his hand with the bow. Chip made him lower the bow and he calmly explained to Dustin what to do. She was amazed really. Chip had the patience of a saint when he was with Shane and Dustin. A normal person would have throw up their arms and screamed.

She watched in amusement as Chip finally got Dustin in the right position. Dustin pulled back the string and let go. The arrow hit the metal frame and bounce back landed right in of front of Dustin and Chip. Chip looked Dustin with an odd look. I couldn't believe that just happened. What did Dustin do?

"Dude, that was so neat! I want to do it again." Dustin said.

"You weren't supposed to do that. You closed your eyes, didn't you?" Chip said with amusement.

"Kind of…sort of…dude. How did you know, dude?" Dustin said as he scratched his head.

"I have seen it all. You could have hurt someone. Just try to keep them open next time, okay? " Chip said.

"Sorry, dude." Dustin said.

"That is…" Chip said before a kid cut him off and wanted to shoot.

"I see you later, dude." Dustin said before he headed back over to her.

"Let's go find the others and gets some food." She said.

"Sound cool, Tor." Dustin said. We push through the crowds toward the venders. She made sure that Chip was out of sight before she said anything.

"You can keep him." She said with a grin.

"Huh?" Dustin said with a clueless look.

"He doesn't look like he is out to destroy the world or take your bike." She said.

"Tor, why would Chip take my bike? Why would I keep him? He is my friend." Dustin said.

"Dustin…Have Shane explains it to you." She said with a chuckle.

End of Random Arrows and Chess Boards

A/N: Ahhh….I don't like this chapter::head bangs her desk.:: After two weeks of trying to get this chapter up to my happy level, I give up. Archery demo was removed for many reasons. I felt was dragging down this chapter and many of my friends thought so as well. ::sighs.:: I love the debate about the last chapter. Yes, I made some mistakes. I will go change it. Just now not. My head cannot take it anymore. I am going to take a break….for about an hour…or so. . Anyway, lots of cookies and pie for my reviews! Read and Review if you wish.


	11. School House Blues

See Through Skies: School House Blues

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: No ownage here. ::Cries.::

Takes Place Seven Months, Two Weeks From Mystic Force

Dustin growled as he turned on his computer. Today had to be the longest day ever. He was sore in places that he didn't know he had. In his opinion, it wasn't a good thing. He smelled like weeks old trash and he needed a new teacher uniform. Scary enough that will lead to another "discussion" about what happened today. He hated that word…discussion. It sounds like you are going to principal's office, dude. He didn't want that. A loud chime made him turned to the computer. He didn't go on the internet.

Dude, he is so stupid. He left his AIM connected. Honestly, he really didn't feel like talking to anyone tonight.

SuperChip: HEY!

FreestyleDustin: Hey, dude.

SuperChip: How are you?

FreestyleDustin: Uhh…I am not good, dude.

SuperChip: Sorry….Uhh…would you like to talk about it?

FreestyleDustin: I rather not talk about it, dude.

SuperChip: Okay…how about I tell you about my day.

FreestyleDustin: Sure…why not, dude?

SuperChip: Well, it didn't start out as good day. My cousin, Rose, had a bad nightmare. I tried every trick in the book to get her back to sleep I tried reading a book to her. I tried the glass of milk. I tried jokes. Nothing seemed to put her to sleep. So, I got the cure-all for everything.

FreestyleDustin: What is that?

SuperChip: My cape, of course.

FreestyleDustin: You have…a cape?

SuperChip: Of course, I have about three.

He took him a minute to process what he just typed then he burst out laughing. The image of Chip running around in a cape was so funny. For reason, he could image Chip doing it.

FreestyleDustin: Dude…that is so weird. Did it help?

SuperChip: Of course, it did. It works wonders in emergencies….to cheer up friends….to play with your cousins….to cheer up yourself up…oh, role playing….or when I am bored.

FreestyleDustin: LOL!

SuperChip: Now, come on, Dustin, you got have worn a cape to school.

FreestyleDustin: Well, I did a few times when I was elementary school. There is one time I wore my motocross suit to school once. But dude, I ran out of clean clothes. It was probably one of the cleanest things I own at the moment.

SuperChip: LOL!

FreestyleDustin: It isn't funny, dude!

SuperChip: Yes, it is!

FreestyleDustin: This is from a guy that runs around in a cape!

SuperChip: I know but that is what makes it so funny…right?

He tried to stop laughing but he couldn't. It made his already sore side and chest started to hurt again. All of the stress from today seemed too disappeared.

FreestyleDustin: Too true, dude.

SuperChip: Anyway, Uncle Danny woke me up and it was really late. I didn't have time to change or eat breakfast. So, I went to school with the cape on.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, you are still alive! Most people would have been dead if they wore a cape to school.

SuperChip: Not really. I have done it before.

FreestyleDustin: .

SuperChip: What?

FreestyleDustin: Dude…. ::bows.:: You have more courage than anyone I know.

SuperChip: LOL. You know it isn't really courage…It just who I am. I am not going to change it because someone doesn't like it.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, you said something wise. I swear for a moment that I was talking to Sensei.

SuperChip: Sensei…Your teacher? You take martial arts! How cool, man. You never told me.

He growled softly. Stupid…STUPID! Now, he was really going to get it. No one was supposed to know. He shouldn't be surprised. It is just the way that his day has been going.

FreestyleDustin: I am a teacher at a martial art school. It just never came up, dude.

SuperChip: Wow…You have taught me something when I visit next time or when you visit me!

FreestyleDustin: Uhh…maybe, dude…if we aren't busy with anything else.

SuperChip:  So, that where is your bad day come from, huh?

FreestyleDustin: Dude, I didn't tell you anything.

SuperChip: Motorcycles don't put you in a bad mood even when they are broken. So, it has to be something else.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, where is Chip and what did you do with him?

SuperChip: LOL! I am right here and no alien has kidnapped me. :-P

FreestyleDustin: You are going to bug me until I tell you, dude.

SuperChip: Yup.

FreestyleDustin: I did something I wasn't supposed. I thought they were ready to learn this new move, dude. I didn't check the ground first and well, I tried it. Well, my body felt like I was a bowling ball at a bowling alley. Uhh…::bangs his head on the desk.:: It would have been as bad if Sensei wasn't watching. He didn't say anything but he gave me that teacher look. You know the look that you did something wrong but the teacher isn't going say it look. Oh, no, it has get worse, dude. The senior teachers were there. They were talking, dude. I know it, dude. I am in deep trouble.

SuperChip: If it is one incident, it shouldn't be a problem.

FreestyleDustin: Well….

SuperChip: Uh oh.

FreestyleDustin: See, dude? I am in trouble. The whole thing with trash sucked too, dude.

SuperChip: Trash?

FreestyleDustin: I picked up the wrong bag…well, several of the wrong bags. Dude, it just made a mess and I had to clean up. Uhh….I stink, dude. I stink worse than when I rode my bike through a wet cow pasture.

SuperChip: --Tries not to laugh but fails.

FreestyleDustin: That isn't fun. Hunter did it too, dude!

SuperChip: LOL! I have done the same thing….but with a tractor and I got stuck. I had to get out and get it out of mud. It was definitely not something I want to do again.

FreestyleDustin: LOL!

SuperChip:  Feel better?

FreestyleDustin: Yup…thanks, dude. One more thing….

SuperChip: Sure, what is it?

FreestyleDustin: You got to send me a picture of you in a cape.

End of School House Blues

A/N: I still have it. Whoa…especially after the last chapter! I still haven't figure out to fix the last two chapters. Give me time and my muse will find a way. I have a few more things I want to touch on before I move into Mystic Force aka…Chip's prom, his job at Rock Poruim, and Dustin visiting Chip! Yup…fun stuff. Anyway, Read and Review if you wish.

Next Chapter:

12. It is Time To Rock!

13. Watching From the Sidelines

14. Subject to Change

15. Phone Tag

16. The Prom


	12. IT is Time To Rock!

See Through Skies: It is Time To Rock

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: No ownage here. Sorry.

Takes Place 7 Months Before Mystic Force

Sometimes, Chip didn't know how he got involved in these things. Well, sometimes, he does since he is the one that volunteer to do it. It is usually the consequences that get him into trouble. This time, it was Vida's fault….and Xander…and Maddie. Xander got a job at Rock Porium, a new cd store by the park. Since the owner needed more employees and Xander doesn't like the work, he pursed Vida to work there. Now that he thought about it. It wasn't really pursued.

It was more like discount cds and free hand at the DJ equipment were talking to her. Once Vida was hired, Xander approached Maddie. He knew that Maddie needed a new camera. Of course, he added the fact that she could film so many interesting people there. He got say that Xander could probably charm a snake out of a pot. When Xander approached him on the subject, he said no.

"I can't, Xander. You know I can't." He said at school.

"Come on, mate. It is money and comic books." Xander said.

"There are comic books?" He said hopefully.

"Yup..loads." Xander said with a grin.

A thought popped into his head and then he shook his head no.

"I still have archery season in full swing. Uncle Danny is starting to plant the new crop. Rose is just starting to settle in. I have no time for it, Xander. I am sorry." He said.

"Come on, mate. You can make your own schedule. Major plus…you could hang out with us, mate." Xander said.

"You make it sound like I don't hang out with you already, Xander." He said.

"Quality time with your friends is always a good thing." Xander said. He started to laugh.

"You are really avoiding work. So, who is the girl?" He said.

"Girls…they are plural! Beside, I am the assistant manager. I am supposed observe the employees and the costumers." Xander said with a grin.

"Uh..huh…I am sorry, Xan. Maybe, when off season is here, I help. But right now…I can't. I promise to buy all of my comic books from you." He said as he patted Xander's shoulder.

"At least, I get your allowance." Xander said.

"Since you are the one always borrowing it?" He said with a grin.

"HEY!" Xander shouted.

He laughed as he shook the memory out of his head. He blinked as he heard a chime from his computer.

FreestyleDustin: Hey, dude! How are you?

SuperChip: Uhh…it has been one of those strange days.

FreestyleDustin: What happened? 

SuperChip: I got a job. I am not quite sure how I got it.

FreestyleDustin: Congs! Uhh…How you got the job? You apply for it…or you know….you know a dude…that knows a dude…and they got you the job.

SuperChip: Is that how you got your job at the Storm Chargers?

FreestyleDustin: No…that is how Hunter got a job there.

SuperChip: LOL.

FreestyleDustin: So, how did you get this job?

SuperChip: Well, you see, I went into get my comic book fix.

FreestyleDustin: Oh…what issues did you picked up?

SuperChip: I picked up JLA, Spiderman, and ohh…new Dark Horse comic….I can't remember its name.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, you have to pick up the new X-Men. It totally rocks!

SuperChip: I didn't have enough money. I will pick up it when I get pay::Still confused.::

FreestyleDustin: LOL…okay…tell me what happened.

SuperChip: Well, you see…I went into the Rock Porium that is where my friends work…it is like a cd place with comic books. Anyway, I went inside….

"This place looks great, guys." He said as he entered the shop. He must say that he like what he saw. It wasn't like Wal-mart or book stores. It had a comfortable feel to it. It was still early in the morning and there were no costumers in sight. Madison smiled at him as she looked up from the cd racks. Vida doing playing the DJ equipment and Xander was reading a magazine in a chair.

"Thanks. Me and Vida decorate it. Xander was busy hitting on the girl who drove the truck." Madison said as she points at Xander who was sitting in his chair.

"Hey, I got us a discount!" Xander said from his magazine.

"He got us a coupon for the next time we need to move." Madison said with a grin.

"That is a great welcome present…I think." He said with a grin.

"Okay…let me give you the tour." She said as she grabbed his arm.

"But…" He said as he looked over at the comic book racks.

"Tour now…comic books later." She said.

"But…I can see everything from here…Oh…records…you know that you can make good backs to slingshots and Frisbees. Of course, my aunt and uncle didn't like it very much." He said happily as he picked up a record. She gently took the record from his hand and put it back.

"Uhh…no, Chip...no playing with the merchandise." She said as she dragged him from the records' rack.

"This is our DVD section." She said as she waves her hand over the DVDs.

"No anime?" He said with a frown as he looked over the dvds.

"You download most of your anime stuff or watch it on Youtube. But if you must know, we are working on that. Toby hasn't got them in yet." She said.

"Hey, I may want to own a few copies! Anyway, who is Toby?" He asked.

"Toby is the owner and he is in the office." She said pointed over to the office.

"Oh….HEY!" He said as he gets drag to cd section.

"Here is the cd section." She said as she waved her hand over the section. He walked over and stared at the titles and singers. He had no clue who these people were.

"Sorry, Chip…I don't think Toby does imports. No weird Japanese singers here." Xander said as he looked up from his magazine.

"I know that. I thought you like Gackt." He said as he continued to flip through the cds.

"There aren't supposed to know about that." Xander said with a groan.

"Come on…it could be the band that Maddi…" He was about to said until Maddie cut him off.

"Come on, Chip…I show you V's section." She said happily. She still didn't remove her hand from his mouth as she dragged him over to Vida on a stage. Vida looked up from her levers and smiled.

"Hey, Chip. About to spill the dirt on that little rock group, huh?" Vida said with a grin.

"I don't know what so bad about them…beside the whole cat costumes. Anway, what are you working on?" He asked. She smirked as she slipped the head phones on his head.

Come on…I want you to hear this. It is my latest." Vida said as she flipped on a switch.

He made a face as he heard a loud screaming sound.

"AHh…V! Too loud!" He said as he tried to get the headphones off.

"Sorry….Try it now." She said as she turned it down. The screaming was still there…but it wasn't too bad. The song has a good beat...the screaming is weird. It sounds like banshees were having a bad day.

"Not bad, V. I could do without the screaming" He said as he removed the headphones.

"It is the new club thing." She said with a shrug.

"Lack of ear drums?" He said.

"But that isn't it either!" A voice said. He looked over to a little girl arguing with Maddie. The little girl had a comic book in her hand. Poor Maddie looks lost.

"I think I go help Maddie, V." He said as he stepped down from the stage. Slowly, he walked over to Maddie.

"Hey, Maddie…you look like you need some help." He said.

"Yes, I do. She is looking for a comic book. I don't have a clue what she is looking for." Maddie said.

"Hey…I am here to help. Okay, first…Marvel or DC?" He asked.

"Marvel." The little girl said.

"Team or Solo?" He said.

"By himself….but he always have other people." The little girl said as she shook her head.

"Red?" He asked.

"Nope…he is different colors!" The little girl waved her hands around.

"It is Hulk." He said. The little girl's face lighted up.

"That is it! You are great. Do you read Captain America? X-Men? Spiderman? My brother always reads about smelly Batman. He says that I am too young to understand. I am old enough. I am a whole nine years old!" The little girl said as she waved her hands around.

"Sara, come on. Let's get your comic book and let's go. We have to pick up your brother." A woman said at the counter.

"Bye-Bye, Mister!" The little girl said as she ran off.

"That was good work." A voice said behind him. He nearly jumped up in surprise and turned around to see a guy with frizzy brown hair and weirdest shirt he ever seen.

"Uhh…Thanks…I think." He said.

"Hey, boss….this is Chip. He is a friend of ours." Xander said.

"And he always wants a job here." Vida said as she threw her arm over his shoulder.

Wait a minute…what is she talking about? Hey! No…VIDA!

"You seemed to be good at comic books. Any retail experience?" Toby asked.

"No…wait a.." He said but was cut off by Vida.

"Sorry, boss. He doesn't…but I am sure that I and Xander can show him the ropes." Vida said happily.

"But…I…" He was about to say again.

"Good. You bring in your SN card and any form of id. We can get started on the paper work tomorrow." Toby said.

"But I…have archery…and help my family….and my mom..." He said.

"No worries. I am flexible. Welcome aboard and the rest of you get back to work!" Toby said as he shook his hand before returning to his office. He turned around to the others.

"You planned this!" He said.

"Of course, you wouldn't have done it without a little help." Vida said.

"The little girl sure helped your case." Xander said.

"But…I don't need a job." He said softly.

"Think of this way…you get paid to read comic books and 10 percent off them if you decide to buy them." Xander said. He patted his shoulder and goes back to his chair.

"Best part is that you get to work with your best friends." Maddie said with a grin as she walked over to them.

His mind went back and forward on the issue. Comic books and hanging out with your friends on one hand. The other hand, his free time will be shot out the window.

"Fine…Fine! You guys win…Lets me call mom to see if she knows where my social security is." He said with a little grin.

SuperChip: There you go, Dustin. How I got my job at the Rock Porium.

FreestyleDustin: LOL! Dude, I got to meet your friends.

SuperChip: You will. .

FreestyleDustin: Can't wait, dude. Can't wait, dude.

End of It is Time To Rock!

Next Chapter: Cheering From Sidelines

A/N: Finally! Damn…this chapter took longer than I thought. Anyway, thank everyone for their reviews. You get cookies…and cake…if my new puppy((Chip)) hasn't eaten it yet. As always, Read and Review if you wish.


	13. Cheering From The Sidelines

See Through Skies: Cheering From the Sidelines

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: I don't own them. ::Cries.::

Takes Place 6 months before Mystic Force

"Dustin…is there a problem?" Cam said.

"Dude, you are growling and mumbling to yourself." Dustin said as he stopped typing. He looked over at Cam, who was sitting across from him, at his computer.

"I am just having problem with a program." Cam said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Okay…if you say so, dude." He said. He goes back to his computer.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, Cam making groaning noises.

SuperChip: Why?

FreestyleDustin: Don't know, dude. I think he is having problems with a program.

SuperChip: Really? He sure likes to multi-task a lot.

FrestyleDustin: Tell me about it because I can't multi task, dude. Bad things happened when I do. Uhh…like the tv dinner burning in the microwave or the phone got wash in the dishwater. I am so not good at multi tasking thing. Doing one thing at a time is enough for me.

SuperChip: LOL.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, that isn't funny. I don't see you being any better.

SuperChip: Well…I get side track easily…sometimes.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, we went from talking about Rock Porim to wondering who would win in a Batman vs. Wolverine fight. My vote is still Batman.

SuperChip: No…No…we aren't going there again. . My vote is for Wolverine but that is beside the point. When things are interesting, I can pay attention. If it is boring…well…that is another story.

FreestyleDustin: I am the same way, dude.

SuperChip: CHECK!

FreestyleDustin: Huh?

SuperChip: Sorry…wrong im box. I am playing chess.

FreestyleDustin: Winning, dude?

SuperChip: At the moment, yes. But with chess, anything can happen.

FreestyleDustin: Chess is too boring for me. I don't know how you do it, dude.

SuperChip: Chess is like a puzzle to me…that is different every time you play. The other person is creating a puzzle for you to solve as you do the same for them with each move. Whoever solves the puzzle first…they win. Sometimes, you win and sometimes, you lose. Uhh…I lose you…did I?

FreestyleDustin: Dude, you lose me at chess.

SuperChp: Sorry. 

FreestyleDustin: It is okay, dude. I ramble enough about Freestyle. How did you get into chess?

SuperChip: My mom taught me. For some reason, it stuck with me. I am in chess club at school too. My mom is always been amused by that for some reason.

FreestyleDustin: hehe….Dude, I thought I was busy. You have me beat.

SuperChip: You haven't seen busy. Go to one of my family reunion.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, I seriously doubt your family reunions are that bad.

SuperChip: I have a large enough family to populate a small town.

FreestyleDustin: Damn…dude, what if our two families meet and…dude! We could take over the world. Wait a minute…never mind that is never very fun. We have enough crazy monsters wanting to do that anyway.

SuperChip: Tell me about it. It seems to be quiet now.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, don't jinx it! Those last things you need to start saying because then the monsters start attacking. Then your school gets attacked…and then your teacher gets turned into a hamster….wait a minute…a guinea pig. And….oh! Wrong IM!

SuperChip: o.0 Okay…..

FreestyleDustin: You see me and another friend were talking about a comic book…no…an old cartoon. That is it. Sorry, dude.

SuperChip: Oh, what is the cartoon?

FreestyleDustin: That is what me and my friend were trying to figure out.

SuperChip: Ooooh….

Dustin heard a mumble and a loud groan from where Cam was working.

"Dude, maybe, you should take a break." he said.

"Dustin…if I leave right now, I am going to have bigger issues when I come back." Cam said as bangs on his hand on the table.

"Okay…" he said. He was almost wanted to go over to see what Cam was doing. He probably shouldn't because he would have no clue what was on the screen and he would get annoyed. Better to stay over here, dude.

FreestyleDustin: No worries, dude. We will figure it out. SO, how has work?

SuperChip: Uhh…interesting…Do costumers always ask weird questions?

FreestyleDustin: Sometimes, dude. I had a guy try to tell us that we sold dishwater parts. Uhh…I had to get Kelly help out, dude. It was rank up there with the weird.

SuperChip: That does sound weird. Most of the time, I give the music questions to Vida and the dvd questions to Maddie. Well…uhh…the weird ones…that is usually a group effort.

FreestyleDustin: What was the question, dude?

SuperChip: Uhh….do we sell bread?

FreestyleDustin: What?

SuperChip: That was the question.

FreestyleDustin: Did the dude realize that it was record shop?

SuperChip: I have no clue. He left before I could the answer. I was in shock. So, was Maddie. I almost wanted to go after the guy to see alright but he disappear before I could find him. To make sure he wasn't on…anything…illegal.

FreestyleDustin: LOL!

SuperChip: What? I was worry…after the shock went away.

FreestyleDustin: I would have no clue what do.

SuperChip: Honestly…me either.

FreestyleDustin: So…beside the whole weird costumers, enjoy it?

SuperChip: Love it. Comics, friends, and kids that know what I am talking about. Best job ever.

FreestyleDustin: LOL.

SuperChip: Checkmate! YAY, I beat him this time!

FreestyleDustin: You won?

SuperChip: Yup.

Dustin heard a loud grumble and he finally looked up at Cam. He was looking at the computer like it was evil, dude. Wow…the computer must really made Cam angry. Finally, he got up from his chair and walked over to Cam. Just to see what he was doing.

His mouth nearly dropped.

"Dude, you are talking to Chip." He asked.

"No, I am playing chess with him." Cam said.

"Dude…and you lost?" He said in shock.

"Yes, I lost and yes, it happens from time to time…is there a problem with that?" Cam said.

"Wow…dude…we should get a camera. Because dude, no one would believe it expect sensei." He said.

"Dustin!" Cam said as he got up from his chair.

"What?" he said. He blinked his eyes slowly once he realized what was going to happen. He took off before anything happened.

A few seconds later, he remembered he forgot to tell Chip he would be right back.

He is sure that Chip will understand especially after he explained the Cam's evil look.

End of Cheering from Sidelines

Next Chapter: Fear and Failures

A/N: TAA-DAA! I promise a chess chapter and did it. Anyone who has or is working retail knows about weird questions. I got the famous bread question…and I work at a craft store. Thanks everyone for the reviews. As always read and review if you wish.


	14. Fears and Failures

See Through Skies: Fears and Failures

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: I don't own you. ;.;

Takes Place 5 Months Before Mystic Force

Dustin couldn't sleep. He has been staring at the ceiling for the last 30 minutes. Dude, he really needed to change his posters. Maybe, he needed a new view. He turned over to his side and stared at the floor. His eyes drifted to few yellow shirts, the large amount of cola cans, freestyle magazines, snack wraps…Dude, he really needed to clean his room. He goes back to lying on his back and stared at the ceiling again. Dude, this so isn't helping. He glanced over at his clock. Dude, it is 2:30 in the morning. He had to teach class tomorrow. He needed to go to sleep. But dude, he so couldn't! He sighed and sat up on the bed.

It has been like this for the last few days and it is driving him nuts. Either he can't sleep or it is stupid nightmares. Yes, it was stupid nightmares because dude, he got over his fear of falling a long time ago. He does Freestyle! He had practice yesterday and his fear didn't pop up in his head one bit! Every time he went to sleep…the familiar feeling pull forward. The speed on how quickly the ground become bigger and bigger. He could feel his heart in his throat. He waves his arms and legs…hoping for it to stop. Then….he woke up. He would shot up in his bed, dude. He was breathing like after one of Sensei's punishments and he felt his heart about to burst. The major bummer was he couldn't go back to sleep afterwards.

He talked over with Sensei and his friends about it. He tried meditation and dude, he fell asleep. Then Cam woke him up and gave him a lecture about falling sleep on the table. Then he tried exercise to wear himself out, dude. The only thing that did was make him sore. And his friends tried doing this therapy like thing. Dude, it was like crazy. Tori made one scary therapy type person, dude. He never been to therapy, dude…and now, he really never want to go to one. He crawled out of bed and headed for the computer. Maybe, after he blew stuff up, dude…he could go to sleep. He turned on his computer and set his head down on the edge of the desk.

Maybe, if he started to count sheep, dude.

Nahh, dude…that never worked. It only made him hungry later.

He lifted up his head to look at his computer. He blinked at the screen. Dude, Chip was on. Why was he on this late? He clicked onto Chip's name.

FreestyleDustin: Dude?

SuperChip: Dustin? What are you doing up so late?

FreestyleDustin: Dude, look who's talking!

SuperChip: I don't have to work tomorrow and school is off. So, it's gaming time! Right now, I am playing Starcraft.

FreestyleDustin: Dude…hook me up and I play with you.

SuperChip: hehe…hold on and I had to help Justin with a science project that is due next week. Anyway, what are you doing up?

FreestyleDustin: Couldn't sleep, dude.

SuperChip: Ahh…Did you try counting sheep or drinking a glass of milk?

FreestyleDustin: Dude…the counting sheep thing always makes me hungry. I would probably add the glass of milk to it.

SuperChip: LOL!

FreestyleDustin:-P

SuperChip: I could give you more suggestions but….they require running around in a cape and singing off camp songs.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, you are joking.

SuperChip: Nope…It helps get their minds off the nightmares especially if they don't want to talk about it.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, you are a better therapy person than Tori. She was going to make me do weird stuff like no eating before bed. But, dude…what if I'm hungry!

SuperChip: LOL!

FreestyleDustin: And dude…what if I have my friends over and stuff? I need to feed them too…and you have to eat with them, dude.

SuperChip: LOL! I know…I know. So, what was your nightmare about?

FreestyleDustin: Dude, I didn't say anything!

SuperChip: I just got lucky. I got cousins, remember? I have some inner cousin radar thing going on. So, are you going to tell me?

FreestyleDustin: Dude, it's silly.

SuperChip: It is silly enough to keep you awake.

FrestyleDustin: Dude…you got stop channeling Tor. It is creepy. But…it's stupid, dude. I got over it a long time ago. But every night, dude…I dream that I am falling and almost hitting the ground.

SuperChip: You fear falling?

FreestyleDustin: It probably has to do with the first time that I was on a bike, dude. When I was about nine, my uncle let me try out the bike for the first time. It was great, dude…until I lost control of the bike and fell off one of the sand hills. But, dude, I am fine now!

SuperChip: OF course, you are fine now. You are still here!

FreestyleDustin: Dude…I don't get it. I just don't, dude. I shouldn't be dreaming this!

SuperChip: Well…some fears don't go away that easily…any matter how hard you try.

FreestyleDustin: It sounds like you know, dude…what are you afraid of?

SuperChip: Pigeons.

FreestyleDustin: Dude?

SuperChip: They have beady little eyes and beak. Ooo…and they stare at you. They are just waiting to eat your eyes out.

FreestyleDustin: Lol. Are you serious, dude?

He blinked as Chip didn't answer for the longest time, dude. He almost thought that he got kicked off or something. Maybe…he said something wrong…but what did he said wrong, dude.

SuperChip: I am afraid of failing.

He just stared at the screen. How in the world is he supposed to answer that, dude? This is way too hard for him to answer, dude. He typed the first thing that popped into his head.

FreestyleDustin: Dude…everyone fails. It just happens.

SuperChip: I know that. I really do. My cousins look up to me and I don't want to let them down. And my mom…never mind.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, Dude…I am not insulting, dude! It just that…I don't know what to say, dude. It's…hard. I am a not rock scientist dude…I just know that you are going to fail…but dude…you so pick yourself up and dust yourself off. Dude, everyone will be cheering you on when you do. At least that what they do in Freestyle. dude.

SuperChip: I knew I would get a reference to Freestyle somewhere. LOL.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, not funny!

SuperChip:  But I understand where you are coming from. Yet…it's the same as your fear.

FreestyleDustin: My fear of falling has nothing to do with your fear.

SuperChip: Nothing is so much to be feared as fear.

FreestyleDustin: o.0 Huh, dude?

SuperChip: It was school report on Henry David Thoreau. Don't like his stuff but the quote stuck.

FreestyleDustin: oooo….but dude…what do you mean?

SuperChip: It is means…that we still fear what we fear…but we don't give in. It is just always a part of us. And sometimes…it comes and grabs you to remember that it is still there.

FreestyleDustin: So…my falling dreams are my reminder note…Dude, that is so weird…couldn't it do something else…like go on vacation.

SuperChip: LOL. I wish.

FreestyleDustin: But…you know…Tori said the same thing…So…did Shane….o.0. So, that means I should ride these strange dreams out? But dude, I have been doing that all week.

SuperChip: Well, if you having falling dreams…maybe, you should hit the ground.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, I don't want to be the coyote!

SuperChip: Well… Maybe, you hit the ground…maybe…your head realize you have nothing to fear. And your nightmare will be over. Or you are turn out to be the coyote Then again…maybe you should see a therapist.

FreestyleDustin: No way, dude….Tori did that for me. I scarred for life.

SuperChip: LOL. Tori's free advice would come in handy.

FreestyleDustin: For fish.

SuperChip: I was thinking dolphins.

FreestyleDustin: LOL…Okay…okay…you win, dude. Anyway, thanks for your help. You aren't trying to kill me or anything…or talk like sensei…who really lost me.

SuperChip: Going to bed then?

FreestyleDustin: Sure…after I beat your butt at Starcraft, dude.

SuperChip: You wish.

End of Fears and Failures.

Next Chapter: Phone Tag

A/N: It should be interesting to note that this chapter was originally going to be attach to Soul Scepter. But…I have….plans! . You are just going have to wait and see what that is. Yes, if you get the pigeon joke…you win a cookie. I have fixed the flow problem with Reasons For Many Meetings. In fact, I suggest you go read it…I add some more…stuff. Hehe…Anyway…as always thank you for the wonderful reviews. As always tell me what you think if you wish


	15. Phone Tag

See Through Skies: Phone Tag

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: No ownage here. Sorry.

Takes Place Four Months Before Mystic Force

Carefully, Dustin looked at the small piece of paper. He tried to figure out if that was a 4 or a 9 in the phone number. Maybe, he should try the 4 first, dude. He dialed in the number and phone started to ring. He heard someone pick up.

"HEY, this is Marie!" Marie said loudly into the phone. He heard another voice talking the background.

"What? I'm not supposed to say that. Okay, smarty pants…what am I suppose to say? Uh…okay. Sorry, Mister. This is the My Home! I'm Marie but you already knew that. Soo…uhh…who do you want to talk too?" Marie said.

"I'm Dustin. I want to talk to Chip, dude," He said.

"OHH! I know you! You are one who drives the motorcycle! When you visit, can I drive it? Please….I promise to be a good girl. Pleaseeeee…"

"Uhh…you're little young. In few years…I'll teach you, dude."

"I'm a whole 5 years old! I'm old enough! I'm not dude either. I am a girl!"

"Well, dudette, you have to be a whole 16 years before you can drive a motorcycle." He said with a grin.

"Wow…that's really old, Mr. Dustin. That is almost how old 'ousin 'hip is. What? Fine…Fine…I'll get him. Hold on, Mr. Dustin," Marie said in annoyance. Suddenly, there was quiet over the line. He glanced at the magazine on his bed and started to flip through it. He heard someone pick up the phone.

"Hello, this is the Thorn Resident. How may I help you?" A female voice answered.

"Hello…uhh…This is Dustin…I'm trying to get Chip. Marie said that she would get him," He said.

"Oh…Marie might take awhile. Chip and Ivan are showing Xander their catapult. Wait a minute, you are the boy that my nephew met online. And you are the one that knocked him off the bike," She said.

"Dude…I mean…Ma'am…It was an accident. I got my signals mix up, dude. I'm sorry, dude…I mean…ma'am."

"Please…ma'am makes me sound like a teacher. I'm Aunt Sonya. Please…it's nothing, dear. Chip has done a lot worse like him and the roof."

"Did he try to jump off of it?"

"No…He tried to slingshot himself to the moon."

He covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing. Dude, that was so funny.

"Yes, he broke his arm and leg…again. Boy…I'm glad he grown out of it….sort of. IVAN! Get off of the counter. I don't care if you want a cookie. Dinner is in an hour. You can have a celery stick. It's better for you than a cookie. Excuse me, Dustin. I will be back shortly," Aunt Sonya said before the phone was put down again.

He hummed softly as he waited on the phone. Dude, maybe he should start singing the Jeopardy theme. Dude, that would so kill time.

"Hello…This is the Thorn Resident...How may I help you?" A different voice answered the phone.

"I'm Dustin, dude. And I'm waiting for Chip," He said as he flipped through the magazine.

"You're Dustin. The Dustin who does motocross? I'm Madison," Madison said.

"Dude, you are the one made that cool video of our race. Hunter stolen my copy, dude! The music was awesome! It rocks, dude."

"Thanks…My sister did the music. I just edit the clips."

"Dude…it doesn't matter! Can you send me another copy?"

"Sure…hold on. Yes…I can get you some milk…Hold on, Dustin."

"Sure," He said as he pulled the phone away.

Dude, he can't keep anyone on the phone. This was not what he had in mind. Dude, he really should get a tape recorder or something. That would be so cool. He could hit the button when someone picked up the phone. He frowned for a moment. But dude…it never worked. His mom so caught him when he tried to sneak out.

"Hello," A very soft voice answered.

"Hello, dude! I am Dus...," He said before got cut off.

"Chip is coming," The voice said before the line went quiet.

"Okay…That was weird," He said as he stared at the phone.

A second later, he heard someone pick up the phone but the person didn't answer.

"Hello?" He said.

The person on the phone didn't answer but someone in the background did.

"Son…why don't you answer it? Phones don't bite…but alligators do. Because it goes something like this…," The guy's voice said then he heard some giggles. Then the giggling stopped and then silence.

"Hello," A little boy's voice said.

"Hello, dude," He said with a smile. There was some background noise and the phone switched hands.

"Hello, son. What can I do for you?" The man said.

"I have been trying to get Chip, dude," He said. The man chuckled before shouting something away from the phone.

"I'm not quite sure where he is…but I'm going to find out for you. Hold on," the man said before the line went silent.

Dude, he has never been on hold on so many times in his life. Maybe, he should call back…dude. He thought about it for a moment…nahh…then he would have to go through the same process over, dude. He glanced over at the clock. He has been at this for 15 minutes, dude.

"Hello, who is this?"

It was a different female voice answered this time. Dude, how many people live in that house?

"I'm Dustin. I have been trying to get Chip forever, dude."

"I think…he was with Justin. I would have to check. But it's a pleasure to meet you, Dustin. I have heard so much about you," She said.

"Thanks…ma'am..," He said.

"I suppose you have to call me something. I prefer Lillian but being Chip's mom. I suppose Mrs. Thorn would do," She said amusedly.

"Dude! You are like the coolest mom! I wish my mom liked videogames! But I so don't get the chess thing, dude."

She laughed.

"Well…I don't get to play as much as I would like. As for the chess, I'm surprise it stuck. It's a joy to see him play like his father. Yes, Vida? Again? That boy…I swear. Here…keep Dustin company."

"Hello….So, you're Dustin." Vida said.

"Hey…So, you're Vida!" He said cheerfully. He didn't want to cross Vida, dude. She was like Chip's best friend. If she is anything like Tori, dude….Dude, that's scary.

Then there was silence. Uh oh…not good, dude.

"So…Vida, where's Chip?" He asked.

"First Chip showed us his new toy…which was kind of cool by the way. Funny thing, we hit Xander with a water balloon. We did warn him."

He laughed.

"Then somehow we got into a water balloon fight. Xander and Justin are so soaked."

"They lose that badly, dude?"

"Pretty much…and speaking of which… huh…I'm talking to Dustin. Dry off yet, Xander? I don't know why…the drowned rat was a good look for you."

Dude, this was so funny. He tried not to laugh again.

"HEY! You cheating…I'm going to get you for that," She said before the line went silence.

He heard some fighting going on and screaming then someone picked up the phone.

"Hello, mate. I'm Xander. Listen…whatever Vida said. Don't believe her. She is the one…OUCH! Vida…that cheating. Take that!" He said before the line went dead again.

Dude…he so wanted to be there.

"HEY! I'm Justin! Mr. Xander and Ms. Vida are fighting with the sink hose. They said that I can talk to you until my cousin comes. Did you know we had a water balloon fight? It was so much fun! Xander cheated…He picked me up and used me as a shield. But Cousin Chip hit him in the back with a balloon…and…Huh? Okay…I have to go, Mister. Bye-Bye!" Justin said.

"Bye-Bye, little dude." He said before the line was silence again.

He bit his lip to prevent him from humming. He heard someone pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Chip said.

"DUDE! Finally! I have talk to everyone in the house including your friends! It is so crazy, dude. How do you live with it?" He said.

Chip just laughed.

End of Phone Tag.

Next Chapter: The Prom

A/N: Ahh…Dustin in for some surprises when he visit that household. . The pigeon joke came from 15 Magical Death of Nick and made appearance in every other chapter fic I have wrote. Anyway, Thank everyone for their reviews. You…rock. . And as always, Read and Review if you wish.


	16. The Prom

See Through Skies: The Prom

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Really, I haven't own them the past couple of chapters. I haven't started now.

Takes Place Three Months Before Mystic Force

Chip hummed happily as he pulled up the stairs to his room. He walked over to his bed and he unhooked his cape from his back. He folded it and then set it gently on his bed. He went over to his computer and turned it on. Then he looked around for a moment.

"Where did I put that cord?" He said with a frown. He moved to his dresser and started to dig around for a moment.

"Not there…Where did I put that thing? OH!" He said. He walked over to his computer desk and opened a drawer.

"Find you!" He said happily and pulled out the cord out. He hooked it to his computer then he removed the digital camera from his pocket. He signed on to his instant massager and soon enough, his im box opened up.

FreestyleDustin: Hey, dude! How was it?

SuperChip: It was awesome! Hold on…let me download the pictures from the camera.

FreestyleDustin: Dude…you took pictures?

SuperChip: Yup.

FreestyleDustin: I tried that…but I lost the camera. You know…never did find that thing, dude.

SuperChip: LOL! Okay…I got them upload…Now, let me direct link with you.

FreestyleDustin: Okay…Okay….I accepted.

FreestyleDustin: Dude…...

SuperChip: What?

FreestyleDustin: You wore a superhero outfit to your prom.

SuperChip: Yup…I hate tuxes. I wear them enough to funerals and weddings. Proms are supposed to be fun. Not to be stuck in some hot, scratchy and uncomfortable piece of fabric of doom. Can't they make those things more comfortable?

FreestyleDustin: LOL!

SuperChip:-P

FreestyleDustin: But seriously…dude, that is awesome. I mean I could never do that. Tori and Shane would have dragged me back into the house and force me to change. No fair.

SuperChip Xander and Maddie tried. But I really didn't pay attention. I was having too much fun. Vida thought it was great. She took the most pictures of me.

FreestyleDustin: Dude…why is Madison hiding in these pictures?

SuperChip: Because V hidden the dress that Maddie was going to wear. Innocently, V gave her another dress. And you can see…Maddie thought it showed a little too much.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, I thought she looked great! Uhh…she won't punch me or anything.

SuperChip: Nope…V might. But yes, Maddie looked great. So, did V.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, you had a limo! So lucky, dude! Me, Shane, and Tori had to use her van. She soo…shouldn't drove the van in those high heels. She nearly killed me and Shane, dude!

SuperChip: LOL! Xander's dad got it for us. It was fun and different. Me and V had so much fun pushing all of the buttons. Hey, did you know it had an ice machine?

FreestyleDustin: Dude, no way!

SuperChip: Yup.

FreestyleDustin: Dude…is that your high school?

SuperChip: Yup…Brairwood High School.

FreestyleDustin: Dude…why is there a giant bear dress in a dress in the hallway?

SuperChip: OH! Our football rivals have this weird thing about dress up their mascot in a dress if they lose. As you can see…we lost.

FreestyleDustin: LOL!

SuperChip: 

FreestyleDustin: Dude…what's Xander doing?

SuperChip: Which picture are you looking at?

FreestyleDustin: The one that Xander is waving his arms.

SuperChip: I think he was trying to dance…but I'm not sure.

FreestyleDustin: Dude…I think I can dance better than him. Trust me, dude. I'm a scary dancer.

SuperChip: hehe I think he was trying to impress girl in that picture. Not sure.

FreestyleDustin: You and Maddie dancing together…or she hiding again? LOL! You can dance, dude!

SuperChip: My aunt taught me. I think because she didn't want me to step on anyone's feet. That is the only dance I know. Oooo….she isn't hiding this time. You didn't know that I'm the Master of Distraction!

FreestyleDustin: LOL! Dude! What did V do the DJ?

SuperChip: She hated the music…So she kicked him out and changed it. She really got the prom started then.

FreestyleDustin: hehe…Hmm…Xander and Madison dance. Hmmm…Vida and Xander dancing…LOL! Dude, what type of dancing is that?

SuperChip: . I have no clue. I let Maddie borrow my camera while I got something to drink. She must have taken the pictures.

FreestyleDustin: Then…you and Vida dancing…Dude…You know Vida is so pinching your butt.

SuperChip: Uhh…mmm…

FreestyleDustin: LOL…Well, dude?

SuperChip: She pinched Xander's butt too!

FreestyleDustin: Hehe…Dude, what happened to Xander! He looks totally soaked.

SuperChip: Ooo…he tried to look up Vida and Maddie's dresses. Vida poured the punch on top of him. She was about to kill him with the juice bowl until the free ice cream came.

FreestyleDustin: Ooo…Free ice cream! Dude, I would so wanted that at my prom.

SuperChip: Yup…it had my favorite…cookies and cream!

FreestyleDustin: Oooo…Did they have cookie dough? Because that is my favorite, dude!

SuperChip: Don't think so. Oh, they did have Moose Tracks, vanilla, chocolate, napoleon, and mint ice cream. Of course, all of the toppings!

FreestyleDustin: Add anything weird, dude?

SuperChip: You don't need to add anything to ice cream!

FreestyleDustin: LOL! True…True…Uhh…all of this ice cream talk is making me hungry, dude. Stop it!

SuperChip: Not my fault that you think with your stomach.

FreestyleDustin: Hey, you're the same way!

SuperChip:-P

FreestyleDustin: Group shot with bunny ears. Dude, you guys went to the arcade!

SuperChip: Yup.

FreestyleDustin: Dude…what is Xander doing?

SuperChip: He singing the Barney song with a little girl. It's because we have this thing when we play miniature golf. The winner makes the loser do something silly. One time, I had to talk elfish to the cashier at the arcade. V had to end all of her sentences with the word taco. Xander had to stand on the top of the table and singing I am little Tea pot. Maddie had to put on straw hat and dance around the arcade.

FreestyleDustin: LOL! Dude, that is hilarious. Me and my friends have nothing like that. I think because we do silly things like that without any help, dude. Oh…Oh, dude! Guess what?

SuperChip: What?

FreestyleDustin: I'm visiting you next month, dude!

End of the Prom

Next Chapter; Flip Side of the Coin

A/N: I have wanted to write Chip's prom since he told us that he wore a super hero costume to prom. Taa-Daa! I did. Yes, next chapter is Dustin visiting Chip. Yes…the word interesting will probably have a whole new meaning. Anyway…Thank everyone for their reviews. You guys…just rock. As always, read and review if you wish.

Next 5 chapters:

Flip Side of the Coin

Conversation Over The IM

Prelude to Change

Do You Believe In Magic? ((Broken Spell))

Zord Talk ((Code Busters))


	17. The Other Side of the Coin

See Through Skies: The Other Side of The Coin

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Dustin visits Chip

Disclaimer: Don't own them…

Takes Two Months Before Mystic Force

Vida watched Chip bounce in his seat. Oh, boy. He couldn't sit still and was get into all sorts of trouble. He would mess with her review view mirror or the lights inside of her jeep. It was all because of this Dustin person is coming. She didn't know what to think of Chip's new friend. He didn't sound too bad over the phone. The way Chip has been talking about him. He sounded a lot like Chip…but with dudes every few sentences and likes to freestyle. She does like it when a guy gets dirty…..

"Chip, will you please stop bouncing in the seat before you bust it?" She said.

"I'm not going to bust it, V." He said.

"We don't want to found out…do we?"

"Fine…Fine….I stop. I'm just nervous. Dustin is a great guy. I hoping that you guys are going to like him and everyone get along…" Chip said as he started to tap his fingers against the seat.

"I'm sure that we are going to like him. If he is anything like you, he will drive us nuts by the end of the day," She said with a grin.

"HEY!"

"Kidding…Kidding.."

She reached over and ruffled his hair. He gave her a smile. She snapped her head back when she heard a bus roar pass them.

"What was his bus number again?"

"I don't think that was it. Let me see…" He said as he grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket. He looked at it for a moment.

"Nope, that wasn't it. His bus number is 0206."

"It should be the next bus."

"Yup…V?"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

"You just ate an hour ago?!"

"So?"

"Go and get something from the venting machine."

"I let Xander borrow my last dollar."

"You know that Xander never going to pay you back."

"It was only…."

Another bus roar passed them.

"Dustin's bus is here!"

If she had a watch, she would have said that was the quickest she seen anyone jump out of her jeep and run across moving traffic. Once of these days, he is going to get himself killed or something. She opened the door and got out of the jeep. She locked the jeep and headed toward the bus station. She walked across the street and into the rows of buses. She glanced around to see if she could spot Chip. Great, she can't found him. She knew she should have brought that leash at Hot Topic.

She chuckled to herself. Just to see the reaction out of the guys would be a big plus too. She started to walk up the rows of bus. She hoped to see some red hair or bus exploding that would tell her where they are. Finally, out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of red hair. She stepped back to see Chip talking to a guy. So…that's Dustin, huh? Not bad looking…same innocent vibe going on. Xander is going have some competition today. What is with the yellow thing? It must be his favorite color or something.

"V! Come here! Meet Dustin," Chip shouted out. She shook her head and moved toward them. Once she got there, Dustin gave her a wave.

"Vida…this is Dustin…Dustin, this is Vida!" Chip said. .

"Hey, dude," Dustin said.

"Yo," She said as she nodded her head in his direction.

For a second, no one spoke. Chip looked from her to Dustin. Dustin looked around at everyone but her. Great…Chip is giving her that look to say something. He should say something. It was his friend.

"Oh, dude! The music you gave Chip that he sent to me rocked, dude…even Cam liked it! Dude, he is really picky about his music. He likes Chip's type of music." Dustin said.

"HEY! My music is perfectly fine!" Chip said.

"If you could understand a word they were saying," Vida said with a smirk. Dustin started to laugh.

"Haha…very funny. At least, my music doesn't burst an eardrum." Chip said as he stuck out his tongue.

"Only if you turn down the volume," She said in a sing song voice.

"I think you broke the volume button, V," Chip said. He dodged out of the way as she tried to hit his shoulder.

"Haha…you guys sound like Shane and Tor, dude," Dustin said as he laughed.

"We do?" She asked. Dustin nodded his head.

"But me and V make a great team. That reminds me! I got the tea, V!" Chip said happily.

"Oooo…Xander is really going to get it now," She said excitedly.

"Dude…what are you guys going to do to him?" Dustin said.

"Walk with us and we shall tell you. You see, me and Chip here…. have to keep Xander's head from getting too big. It is a universal rule," She said as they started to walk toward her jeep.

"Xander is the assistant manager. And he tends to…" Chip said.

"Lazy…bossy?"

"But a good friend, too."

"Of course. As his good friends, we must do it."

"He gets nervous if we don't."

"Yes that was fun too. I have never seen him so jumpy. He really thought that we were going to plan something big," She said with a smirk.

"So…what is the prank with the tea?" Dustin asked.

"You have to promise not to tell," Chip said.

"I won't, dude."

"Xander isn't a morning person. So, he loves his coffee….For one day, we are going to switch him to tea….a really really spicy tea," She said with a smile.

"Yup, I got off the internet. It promises to clean the senses." Chip said happily.

"Dude…that's evil."

A moment of pause fell before Dustin spoke again.

"Can you do it before I got home? I so want to help! Everyone would want pictures, dude."

_-I knew there was a reason I liked that guy.- Vida_

Madison was putting away some magazines when she heard the door's bell ring. She turned around to see her sis, Chip, and Dustin. Chip rushed over and grabbed her hand. He started to pull her toward V and Dustin.

"Where's Xander?" Chip asked.

"He doesn't come in until later."

"Oh…Well, I was hoping he would show up before mom and Uncle Danny come to pick us up. I want him to meet Dustin."

"I don't think he would want to miss this."

Chip stopped and pointed to her then to Dustin.

"Dustin…Madison…Maddie, Dustin!"

"Hey…" She said as she waved her hand.

"Hey, dude…OOOO…comic books!" Dustin said with a grin but he dashed off toward the comic book selection. Quickly, Chip followed him. She frowned for a moment as she watched them point at various comic books.

"Don't feel bad. He has about the same short attention span as Chip," Vida said as she stared at the boys. Vida shrugged and headed toward her dj equipment. She giggled a little. A wonderful idea popped into her head. She turned away and went to get her camera in the break room.

She found her camera and put a new tape inside. She brought it out and pushed the record button. She pointed her camera at Dustin and started to film. Slowly, she walked over to the guys and started to talk.

"Today is the day that we meet Chip's new friend, Dustin. So, Dustin, tell me about yourself."

Dustin stopped argue over comic books with Chip and stared at the camera.

"Huh…hey, dude?" Dustin said.

She smiled to him.

"Well?"

"Uhh….Hmm…I am Dustin, dude…and I like Freestyle. Well, I like just anything to do with motorcycle, dude…expect you know crashing them. That would be bad. You know…dude that would take forever to fix. Oh, I love comic books…I like the X-Men…and Spiderman…and Daredevil…Ghost Rider. …and videogames! Dude, I love videogames!" Dustin said. She laughed as she watched Dustin wave his arms in excitement.

"And he knows martial arts too!" Chip said.

"Really?" She said curiously. Suddenly, Dustin looked uncomfortable and began to look around.

"Uhh….I sort of teach, dude. Uhh…dude, why is that light blinking?" Dustin said as he pointed to her camera.

She blinked as she low her camera to see what Dustin was talking about.

Shoot…her battery was running low. She sighed as she turned off the camera.

"Well…I guess I edit it into my short film," She said.

"You are doing a film?"

"Yup…not every costumers comes in here wants a cd and leaves. Some have some interesting stories to tell. We had this one woman, who looking for this record that played near 50 years ago at her prom. She wanted it for her high school reunion. Another man wanted to play a song for his daughter's funeral. I'm not quite done yet…I'm sure to add yours into it."

"Oh…can I see what you have, dude?"

"Sure. Uhh…let me get the computer set up."

"Oooo…you like it when she starts to mess with their voices. Some of them sound like cartoon characters," Chip added.

"CHIP!" She said.

"You can do that, dude?" Dustin said excitedly.

"Yes…but I'm really just playing around with the audio…I'm sure you aren't that…." She said as she was cut off by the boys staring at her. Uh…stop staring at her like that. They look like two lost puppies when they do that.

"Okay…Okay…We can play with the audio…a little bit. I'll be right back. I need to get the laptop," She said.

"That is going to be so cool…I wonder how Shane would sound like as a cartoon character, dude," Dustin asked.

"A squirrel?" Chip asked.

She laughed at Chip's last comment. She could see her sister smirking at her as she headed back toward the break room. She walked pass her sister and smiled.

"Don't smile too long, sis. I'm going to send Dustin over here next," She said with a grin. Her sister gave her an evil look.

Dustin and dj equipment…that should be interesting.

_-Dustin turned out to have a blast messing the audio. He loved making people's voices squeak like mice. OF course, I sent him over to sis. Lucky for Dustin…he didn't cause too much damage to her stuff. - Madison_

When Xander came into work that afternoon, he noticed three things. First thing, he noticed that the music playing wasn't V's type of music. In fact, it was the worst thing he has ever heard. Second thing he noticed was some guy playing with V's equipment and he wasn't dead. Third thing, Vida, Maddie, and Chip were laughing at the guy panicking and running around.

"Dude, make it stop!" The guy said. Finally, Vida took pity on the guy. She went over and turned off a switch. The store turned quiet.

"Thanks, dude." The guy said in relief.

"Now…that wasn't that fun. You want to play again?" Vida said playfully.

"No thanks, dude…that was more than enough."

Madison turned around and saw him. She waved him over.

"Hey, Xander. Come meet Dustin." She said.

"Dustin…? Today is the day, mate? I totally forget." He said as he approached the others.

"Probably because of the new girl…" Vida said in a sing song voice.

"If you are so jealous, V…I could always date you if you want. I'm sure we would make a cute couple, mate," He said before he ducked out of the way of a flying pillow.

"I wouldn't date you if you were the last man on the planet," Vida said as she started to chase after him. He dashed around to behind the register. He could hear Dustin and Chip talking to each other.

"Dude…are they always like this?" Dustin said.

"Only when Xander gets a new girlfriend. That is when he is bold enough to do that…which is almost every other week," Chip said. He jumped over his favorite chair and ran off toward the sofa. He stumbled onto the sofas and V was nearly on top of him.

"Now…Now…V, you can't kill me…Costumers." He said as he pointed toward the door. He saw a couple of boys stumbled in. Vida made a face and her eyes narrowed. Maddie already moved into to help the new costumers.

"Trust me, Xander…this isn't over by a long shot," Vida said as she stalked off toward her equipment. Carefully, he got up from the sofa. Dustin and Chip stared at him for a moment. He moved back over to them.

"Hello, mate. The name is Xander," He said as he offered his hand. Dustin reached over and shook it.

"Hello, dude. Name's Dustin….but you already knew that," Dustin said with a grin.

"Nice to meet you. I'll be right back," He said as he goes to the back to clock in. When he came back, he saw Chip and Dustin at the anime dvds.

"Dude, you so got to see this anime. Hunter X Hunter rocks." Dustin said as he held up a dvd.

"OOo…I have to look into that. Shaman King is a great manga. The anime would make your eyes bleed. The stuff cut out…," Chip said as he shook his head.

"Dude…manga is so much better than anime."

"So true."

He walked over to them.

"Do you two always talk geek stuff?"

Dustin and Chip looked at him.

"Well…I can't talk about Freestyle or motorcycles….Chip doesn't get it, dude," Dustin said.

"And I can't talk about archery. It puts Dustin to sleep," Chip said.

"So…it's videogames,"

"Anime."

"Manga…oh..Comic books too, dude!"

"Chess only amused Dustin when I beat Cam which I couldn't understand that" Chip said as he made a face.

"Because, dude, no one beats Cam. He runs circles around our brains…talking smart stuff. I really should take pictures, dude. Then…Cam would probably delete the pictures," Dustin said with a frown.

"I really don't see how beating Cam was a big deal….He beats me too," Chip said as he scratched his head.

"Still, dude!"

"Okay…okay…enough geek talk," He said.

"I don't know why you're calling it geek talk. You do the same things. You play chess, videogames and read comic…," Chip said before he cut him off.

"The difference is that I don't do it as much as you two do, mate," He said. Dustin and Chip looked at each other and made a face.

"Oh…he is one of those dudes." Dustin said.

"I'm afraid so," Chip said mournfully.

What? I'm lost, mate. What are they talking about? Maybe it is a code or something.

"What are you two talking about?" He said.

"You're a closet geek, dude. Nothing to be a shame of!" Dustin said.

"I'm very honest about myself. This is what I do on my free time," He said as he looked around the store. Hmm…prefect…a cute little brunette was checking out the cds. He turned back around and smiled at them.

"Watch, Plan Xander in action," He said as he walked over to the girl.

"Dude, what's Plan Xander?" Dustin's voice asked.

"It's something he made up one day while he was running for president in our middle school. He said one day he is going to copyright it and sell it for millions…" Chip said. He chuckles softly as he focused on the girl.

"Hello, mate," He said. The girl looked at him and smiled at him.

"Hello…" She said softly.

"My name's Xander…and I'll be happy to help you in any way possible," He said with a smile.

"Chip, your uncle is here," Maddie shouted from the register. He looked to Chip's uncle standing by the doorway.

"Thanks, Maddie! Don't forget your stuff, Dustin," Chip said as he headed for the door.

"Dude…where did I put my stuff?" Dustin said as he looked around.

"You left it by the computer," Madison said.

"Thanks, dude!" Dustin said as he headed for the computer. A few minutes later of good-byes and Dustin forgetting his cell phone, Dustin and Chip were gone. He turned his attention to the girl. She was busy staring at the door.

"You know those two are kind of cute…I wish I caught them before they left…" The girl said.

_Plan Xander was foiled…by cuteness? Women are weird- Xander_

End of The Other Side of The Coin

A/N: I bring good news to make up for my lack of updating last month. You get another chapter next week. . More good news, See Through Skies has passed 100 reviews. ::gives all of her reviewers cookies and much yummy stuff.:: Thank you for your wonderful support. As always…read and review if you wish.


	18. Conversation Over the IM

See Through Skies: Conversations Over The IM

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: No ownage here. Moving on.

Tori was looking for a idea for a new design for her surfboard. All of them looked the same with her. Either a guy did it because it had skulls, crossbones, and blood. Or a girly girl did it because it had hearts, smiley faces, and pink. Yuck. Maybe, she just designed her own board. It would be so much better than this! She blinked as unfamiliar sn popped up.

SuperChip: Hey, dude!

SurferGirl04: Chip….Dustin?

SuperChip: Hey, Tori!

SurferGirl04: Surprise…Surprise…How are you two?

SuperChip: Dude, Dude! I want to take them home with me! I would so no need to make a tv dinner ever again.

SuperChip: It was just spaghetti.

SurferGirl04: Hehe…you got to understand, Chip. That Dustin can't cook. In fact, the only thing he can make that doesn't come from a box is some sort of dip. What's it again?

SuperChip: Three Cheese-Chives…uhh…Oh, sour cream stuff, dude. Oh, oh! Hot peppers too!

SurferGirl04: See? Even he isn't sure what is in it!

SuperChip: LOL!

SuperChip: Hey! Leave me alone, dude!

SurferGirl04: hehe…Anyway, what did you two do today besides scaring Chip's mom?

SuperChip: Dude, I did nothing like that!

SuperChip: Hey, we were good…Most of the time.

She laughed as she read the im. She can only imaged what those two did or have yet to do.

SuperChip: Well…I met Chip's friends. Maddie let me mess with her video equipment. Dude, I made everyone sound so funny. OH, then I mess with V's dj equipment, dude. I made some awful music. Dude, playing the sax is so much easier. Then…Xander came and tried to explain this plan Xander…and I didn't quite get it.

SurferGirl04: Plan Xander?

SuperChip: You really have to be here to understand it.

SuperChip: Dude, that is so understatement.

SurferGirl04: hehe.

SuperChip: Then…Chip's uncle came and picked us up. Dude, his uncle is so funny. He was making all of these funny impressions. He had me laughing like crazy, dude. His aunt is funny too and plays along with his uncle. Once we got there, dude, his cousins came running out. Dude…his cousins are wild.

SuperChip: My cousins are perfectly fine.

SuperChip: Uh huh…dude…Rose is one bossy little girl.

SuperChip: Uhh…that is Marie.

SuperChip: Oooo…that's right, dude. Rose is the one that likes to draw. She draws pretty neat pictures for an eight year old, dude.

SuperChip: She's seven.

SuperChip: Dude, I can't keep track of all your cousins…There are too many!

Tori laughed as she read the im. She could only image them fighting and arguing over the keyboard.

SuperChip: Anyway, Marie ran out the house and tackled me to the ground, dude. Dude, she hits like a football player! I think she left a bruise, dude! She demanded to ride my bike and everything.

SurferGirl04: LOL!

SuperChip: So not funny, Tor!

SurferGirl04: Yes…it is.

SuperChip: Anyway…Mrs. Sonya came and talked Marie off of me and out of the bike idea, dude! Chip so didn't help! What in the world is a Mousa?

SuperChip: Because it was funny? Aunt Sonya did save you. Oh, Mousa is her stuffed mouse. She never goes anywhere without it.

SuperChip: Ohh…then Ivan came out…Dude, he stopped and stared at me…then he bolt for Chip. He like become sticky glue to Chip's side and he stared at me, dude.

SuperChip: He is just shy around new people. He warmed up to Dustin.

SuperChip: Yup, dude…Yup, he said that I was funny.

SurferGirl04: Not hard to believe.

SuperChip: Anyway…then Justin came out…and dude, he like a cross between me and Cam expect no glasses.

SurferGirl04: LOL!

Why does an image of a much younger Cyber Cam pop into her head? The thought threw her into giggles.

SuperChip: Their house is huge, dude. It is like the size of…of…huh…mansion.

SurferGirl04: Probably because it needs to hold eight people.

SuperChip: True, dude. I met Chip's mom, dude. She was cool. Then Chip gave me tour of the house….He lives in the attic.

SuperChip: My room isn't that bad.

SuperChip: Dude, I love your room. My little bro could never get into my stuff again.

SuperChip: The reason they moved me up there because of my cousins. Last time, Justin started a fire in my room because he was messing with my science project.

SurferGirl04: Ouch…

SuperChip: Luckily, it wasn't too bad. Partly, it was my fault…I sort of mentioned that it would be neat to see real fire shot out of a volcano. It was neat beside for the whole catching my bed on fire.

She rolled her eyes to herself. Guys are so…stupid. Well, most of them are.

SurferGirl04: What did you guys do next?

SuperChip: Oooo…then they show me around the farm. Marie was pointed out everything and telling me everything. And when she was wrong, Justin would point it out. Dude, they would so start fighting. Ivan would break them up…OOO! There was cows and one of them licked me, dude! Dude, it licks like a cat!

SurferGirl04: LOL!

SuperChip: Then came the goats, dude. Dude, they are so smelly but friendly. Then…then chickens! Chickens were so evil, dude. They poked my hand! Nasty little devils, dude! I got their eggs but then…..they started to chase me, dude. Chickens are scary.

She tried so hard to stay in the chair as she laughed. But the image of Dustin getting chased by chicken was too funny for words. She really hoped that Chip took pictures.

SuperChip: But Chip chased them away. Then…came the catapult! That thing was so awesome! I want to make one.

SurferGirl04: No.

SuperChip: But…They gave me directions. I'm sure that Cam would help.

SurferGirl04: No.

SuperChip: But..Tor! It's so cool.

SurferGirl04: No. Chip, can't you talk him out of this?

SuperChip: Dude, he went to help his mom. Then…when he gets back, we are going to read to the kids, dude. Since they were giving me these puppy dog eyes and I can't do anything against those, Tor. Marie and Justin want me to read to them about motorcycles. Chip's going to read to the other two….

SurferGirl04: That's nice of you.

SuperChip: No big deal, dude. They're pretty cool kids. His whole family is pretty cool. You guys would like it here…expect the chickens, dude…they're evil.

SurferGirl04: I would be surprise if we didn't. Did you really have fun today?

SuperChip: Yup…. Dude…do you still think I can talk them into coming home with me? Because I so want a catapult.

SurferGirl04: No.

End Conversations Over the Im

A/N: See? I keep my promises. Next month will also have two updates as well because Prelude to Change is going to be a short chapter. And I am so ready to get into MF ((I have been waiting since chapter 3)) Anyway…I thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. You guys so rock. And as always read and review if you wish.


	19. Prelude to Change

See Through Skies: Prelude To Change

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them. 

A Week Before Mystic Force

Something was wrong.

Every time he mediated, Dustin could feel it.

He just couldn't figure it out. It is like something hit you in the back of the head…but you don't see who hit you, dude. Then you are really angry because you didn't see who did it. Dude, you so tried find who did but can't. Only you got this giant bruise and headache. Every time, you touched the bruise, you so know it there.

That is kind of how it felt, dude.

He wasn't the only one who could feel it either. All of the earth ninjas can feel it, dude even the beginners. It felt like an earthquake…but wasn't an earthquake, dude. That so doesn't make any sense. When he mediated and sometimes not, he could feel the movement of the earth. Dude, it is more active than he is. Sometimes, it was smoothing like one of his mom's songs. Sometimes, it felt like he was in the middle of a rock metal band.

Dude, it was so funny when he told his friends that. They so make funny faces at him.

Hehe…Oh…OH! He figured out that it was nearly Briarwood. He really wanted to tell Chip to bring a book or something. You know…cover your head or something, dude. Then he would have to explain the whole earth ninja and secret school thing. He really doesn't think Sensei would be happy about that.

Speaking of Sensei…he talked it over with him. He acted…kind of strange about it….

"Sensei…I don't know if you know this but I sense something down in Brairwood…"

"The other instructors have also informed me, Dustin." Sensei said as he looked away from one of his scrolls.

"Sensei…can't we do anything about it?" He said nervously.

"Can you stop an earthquake, Dustin?" Sensei said. He almost sounded…amused.

"No…it's just that…I think it's more than an earthquake, Sensei. It's kind of…different." He said.

Sensei paused for a second.

"Oh?"

"I don't know how to describe it, Sensei. Sorry." He said.

"Perhaps, another natural event will happen in at the same time as the earthquake. Also…Mother Nature is unpredictable."

"Maybe….I didn't think of that, Sensei." He said.

It's sort of true, dude. He really didn't think of it. But…he never really sense like tornadoes or tide waves and stuff. So, that doesn't make sense, dude. But sensei could be right. Mother Nature could be unpredictable, dude. Like when the weather man said it's was going to rain and it's doesn't. Dude, that so mess up his plans.

Sensei smiled at him.

"Is that all, Dustin?"

"Yes, sensei…and thanks." He said. He bowed and then turned to leave.

"Dustin?"

He turned back around. Sensei looked liked he was about to say something but stopped.

"Thank you kindly for inform me, Dustin."

"No problem, Sensei." He said as he bowed again.

As he left, it was still nagging him.

Something was coming.

The feeling started to make his stomach twist into knots.

Something bad….

End of Prelude to Change

Next: Do You Believe in Magic?

A/N: EarthquakeStart of Mystic Force…I thought Dustin might have been able to sense it. Thus the reason for this chapter. . But next week….hehe…Chip becomes a Power Ranger((finally)). Read and Review if you wish.


	20. Do You Believe In Magic?

See Through Skies: Do You Believe in Magic?

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own him.

Takes Places After Broken Spell Part 2

Chip tilted his head and stared at it.

He didn't know why he left the others talk him into turning it into a cell phone. It was so much cooler as a wand. He supposed…it was cool for a cell phone. He never had one before. He saw no real point to have one. But this one was different. It was different just like him. He spend the last hour, memorized the red paint, the gold ridges, black lines, the numbers on the buttons, and the yellow tip on his wand. He burned the image of his wand into his head. Then there was the symbol of the thunderbird. Something in the back of his head told him that was wrong. He couldn't understand why. It was on his magical uniform. He smiled at that thought….which was the coolest thing ever! It had a cape and everything. He loved it! He wanted to show everyone! But he couldn't….part of being a superhero….part of being a power ranger.

You couldn't tell anyone.

That sucked because he so want too.

He heard a loud chime from his computer. He turned around in his chair and smiled a little at Dustin's Im.

FreestyleDustin: Dude! Dude! I heard about the earthquake. Are you okay?

SuperChip: I'm fine. Everyone's fine. The shop is a little bang up and we had to stay outside…you know because just in case of aftershocks.

FreestyleDustin: That's good, dude. What did you do during the whole wait outside thing?

Oh, eat mushroom and marshmallow pizza. Meet Nick. He was supposed to help an old man find his brother in the forest. He wondered…what happened to the old man? He should really asked Undonna about that.

SuperChip: Eat pizza. And…uh….made some new friends.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, you should so unsure about that, dude?

Nick was different. He seemed to be nice guy…a little angry. V called him anti-social. Maddie called him shy. Xander called him a babe hog. He doesn't know what to call him….the guy with the motorcycle? But he sure he's a good guy once he got to know him. He is the red ranger. He has to be a good guy.

It's in the rulebook.

SuperChip: Well…I just met them. I'm still trying to sound them out.

FreestyleDustin: Understandable, dude. That so what happened with us when Blake and Hunter.

SuperChip: Really?

FreestyleDustin: Yup…It's took awhile…you know…sound each other out….

SuperChip: Ah…Oh..oh…Nick has a motorcycle. Not the type you guys have. I think he said he restored it. Then I met Undonna and Clare.

FreestyleDustin: Udonna? What type of name is that, dude?

SuperChip: It's French. Undonna is our ma…mechanic teacher. Clare is her assistant.

Then Undonna popped up and did this awesome magic stuff. Then this whirlwind picked them up and landed next to a giant tree. She said that they were Power Rangers. Him? A power ranger! And the best part is that they could do magic. It like his wildest dreams has come true. He wondered…..Could he do the whole whirlwind thing, too? But Undonna said that they shouldn't mess with their wands until she can start training them. But….it just one little bit of magic. It couldn't hurt anything. He picked up his wand. He pointed at his pillow.

What does he do? What does he say? Maybe, it's like Harry Potter.

"Accio Pillow." He said.

Nothing happened.

Okay…that doesn't work. He pulled it back toward him. He frowned as he looked at his wand. Maybe…he should push the buttons. He pointed it again at the point. One, Two, and Three are the morphing sequence. Maybe…Four…have about six? Uhh…He closed his eyes and pushed a button. Quickly, he opened his eyes to see the pillow still on his bed.

Okay…that doesn't work either. His computer chimed again. He set his wand on the desk. He sat back down and looked.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, I thought you had art.

SuperChip: It's an afternoon thing. Suppose to help with applications to colleges and stuff.

FreestyleDustin: Okay, dude….Are you okay over there?

SuperChip: I'm fine…long day.

It has been a very long day. He was still slightly sore from Hildracs. The more scary and amazing thing…he could fight…not well. Better than he ever did in his life. It must come with the morpher. But the magic part….was him. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He glanced over at his wand and picked it up again. He pointed his wand at his pillow. He closed his eyes and focused. He focused on himself and his wand. Magic was like a river…no…his magic was lightning. It hit fast and left it mark. He focused that thought into his wand.

A chime from his computer got his attention. He turned his head and looked at the screen.

It was the loudest thing he ever heard. It was like the sound of thunder was right in his room. Well…technically, it was. His head snapped back to see his pillow was a pile of ash…and his sheets were black and burned.

Wow….That was the neatest thing ever!

"Cousin Chip! Are you okay up there?" A voice shouted from under his attic room.

"I'm fine, Rose. I was…trying to move the dresser but it fell over." He shouted.

"Okay…" Rose's voice said then he heard her footsteps disappeared down the hallway.

"YES!" He said as he threw his arms into the air.

Just wow…he did magic…MAGIC!

Too bad about his pillow and sheets. He will buy some new ones tomorrow.

BUT WOW! Imagine…once he got the hang of it! He could…could do anything!

He set his wand down and sat back down at the computer. He read Dustin's IM before typing his own.

FreestyleDustin: Got it, dude.

SuperChip: Hey, Dustin?

FreestyleDustin: Yes?

SuperChip: Do you believe in magic?

End of Do you Believe in Magic?

Next Chapter: Boys and Their Toys((Code Busters))

A/N: No more two updates a month. They are killing me. So, it is back to once a month. Beside, I don't think I have another short chapter planned for the rest of the story. Anyway, I thank everyone for their reviews. And always read and review if you wish.


	21. Boys and Their Toys

These Bare Threads of Ours: Fort of Truths and of Cousins

See Through Skies: Boys and Their Toys

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Takes Place After Code Buster.

Chip was still shaking with excitement. That was the coolest thing ever! He was just riding and controlling his zord. He is the zord. It was just wow! He could feel his body expand and grow. He could feel metal wrap around his whole body. His eyesight and hearing became sharper. He could see miles over Brairwood. He could feel the ground and trees under his feet.

He hadn't got to the best part. He could fly. He always wanted to fly. His mom could tell plenty of stories of him jumping off trees and the house in his attempts to fly. And the numerous times he has been to the ER. OF course, he got the same thrill riding his broom slash flying motorcycle. Eat your heart out, Harry Potter.

Dustin would love it.

He frowned himself.

But he couldn't tell him which sucks.

He did have a question. Maybe, Dustin could answer it because he seemed to know a lot about zords. He saw Dustin sign on.

A second later, he im him.

SuperChip: Hey!

FreestyleDustin: Hey, dude. How are you?

SuperChip: Good…Long day. Monster attack really messed up business. You?

FreestyleDustin: Been there…done that, dude. I think I would rather have a monster attack than watch over detention.

SuperChip: Ouch…I think I would take the monster attack too.

FreestyleDustin: Tell me about it, dude.

SuperChip: I have a question. Where do you think zords come from?

FreestyleDustin: Throw that by me again?

SuperChip: You know…I mean…when a team of power rangers show up…their zords soon follow. I know some teams know the bad guys are coming…got to…when they start coming out of the ground. Some other teams…just pop up…poof! There are their zords.

FreestyleDustin: You know, dude…that is a good question. Let me ask Cam.

SuperChip: Cam?

FreestyleDustin: Cam knows everything, dude. Hold on.

Chip leaned in the back of his chair and stared at the ceiling. His eyes drifted over to his wand. Maybe, he should have asked Undonna….

FreestyleDustin: Dude…dude…here a link to the chat room. I want to hear what he got to say too.

SuperChip: Okay…Hey…I thought you weren't allowed into chat rooms after that virus.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, I'm with Cam. If everyone tried anything…their computers would explode, dude.

SuperChip: Good point.

He clicked into link that Dustin sent him. Dustin and Cam were already in the chat room.

CyberCam: Okay…what do you two want?

FreestyleDustin: Dude…where do zords come from?

CyberCam: When a mommy zord and daddy zord come together.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, we are serious.

CyberCam: So am I.

SuperChip: Hey, I am just really curious. Dustin said you knew.

CyberCam: You two aren't planning to build a zord….are you?

FreestyleDustin: You mean I could build one!

SuperChip: Where do you think we could get the parts?

CyberCam: NO! No!

FreestyleDustin: Dude, you could help.

CyberCam: No!

FreestyleDustin: It would be fun.

CyberCam: The alien technology would probably turn your brains into oatmeal. Let's not forget blowing up half of United States.

FreestyleDustin: We wouldn't do that.

CyberCam: Uh huh….

SuperChip: But not all of the zords are from aliens.

CyberCam: True. Some are man made…and requires years of study. That means you two aren't allowed to do it.

SuperChip: I wasn't thinking that. I was thinking along the lines of the Galactabeasts.

CyberCam: Hmm…I really don't know how that works.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, you know how to work everything….

SuperChip: LOL

He sat back and waited for a response. Strange…it seemed to take longer than normal for Dustin or Cam to response. What was going on over there?

SuperChip: Guys? Anyone there?

He frowned. He wondered if something happened.

FreestyleDustin: Sorry, dude. Cam needed my help with something.

SuperChip: That's okay.

CyberCam: May I ask why the million questions?

He bit his lip and thought to himself. How could he word this without getting into trouble?

SuperChip: Well…You know we have the Power Rangers in Brairwood. Their zords just seem to…uhh…poof?

CyberCam: Hmm…interesting. I might have to look into that.

Uh oh…maybe, he should have kept his mouth shut.

FreestyleDustin: Since I can't really add anything to this conversation, dude. What's your favorite zord?

SuperChip: Guarda

FreeestyleDustin: The what?

CyberCam: The yellow one with wings.

FreestyleDustin: Dude! I like that one.

CyberCam: Pure favoritism.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, you probably like the green one.

CyberCam: The Minotaur has its appeal.

FreestyleDustin: Uh huh…you just like it because it's green.

SuperChip: Xander likes Minotaur too.

CyberCam: Finally…someone with taste.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, you're just jealous you got outvote.

CyberCam: Whatever….I prefer dragon over anything else.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, the lion is so much better!

SuperChip: LOL!

FreestyleDustin: Okay, dude…which one is better? Lion or Dragon.

SuperChip: Well…I like the fact that dragon could fly. Dragons are just plain cool. The lion is pretty neat, too. Uhh….I like them both.

FreestyleDustin: You're no fun.

CyberCam: As much I have enjoyed this…interesting conversation…I have to get some work done, Dustin. Still available for Friday, Chip?

SuperChip: Yup. Seeya Friday, Cam.

FreestyleDustin: Another chess game?

SuperChip: Yup.

CyberCam logged out at 10:27 p.m.

FreestyleDustin: Dude…I know the real reason why he left.

SuperChip: Oh?

FreestyleDustin: He was so outvoted.

SuperChip: LOL!

End of The Boys and Their toys.

A/N: Aww…yes, that was fun. Now, some of you are right on the mark where I am heading with this story. Others are not. Two hints: Both teams will interaction in some shape or form. And it will take place after Dark Wish. Anyway, I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I

22: Doubts (Whisperings Lies/ Rock Solid)

Muddy Days Are Here Again (Legendary Catastros/Fire Heart)

To Be A Friend (Stranger Within Part 1)

To Be A Hero (Stranger Within Part 2)

Never Easy (Petrified Xander)


	22. Doubts

What a Little Blue Mouse Told Me: Driving Lessons

See Through Skies: Doubts

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them. If I did…I would so make NS/MF crossover.

Takes Place After Rock Solid

This sucked.

Chip threw himself onto the bed. He lay back onto his pillow and stared at the ceiling. This has been a long two weeks. First, Maddie got turned into stone. Now, they have to regain Nick's trust.

While, he was very very very glad that Maddie returned to normal. He didn't want to think what would happened if she couldn't. He knew V wouldn't be the same if that turned out bad. But regaining Nick's trust is going to be much harder. But maybe that money thing was a good thing. Nick did seem to be opening up to them…just a little.

But those stupid nagging thoughts remain. Why didn't he believe Nick? He really wanted to trust him. To be honest, he didn't know Nick that well. He knew that his parents traveled a lot. He knew he liked motorcycles. But…what else? He turned to his side and sighed. He trusted Xander, Maddie, and V. He knew they wouldn't have stolen the money. But…but what else was he suppose to think? It was the word of one of his best friend or a guy he just getting to know.

This line of thinking isn't making him feel better.

He ran his hand through his hand.

Aren't you supposed to trust your teammates? Isn't in the rulebook? He frowned. Didn't the same rulebook warn you about teammates turning evil and might attack you?

You know the comic books make it look easy but it wasn't. It was scary. Stuff happen that you don't want to happen like your friends getting hurt. You are a continuous bruise. You have to lie to everyone.

But a larger part of him…enjoyed it. He enjoyed the adventures, the fights, and the magic.

Right now, he really wanted to blow up something. He got up from his bed and turned on his computer.

He waited for his computer to load up before he double clicked on Diablo.

Hopefully, a few hours of blowing up evil monsters and do a few quests would cheer him up.

-MFNS-

Dustin knew something was wrong when Chip didn't answer him the second time. It's so isn't like him, dude.

FreestyleDustin: Dude?

FreestyleDustin: Dude?...Chip?

FreestyleDustin: Hello…anyone there?

He frowned. What is he doing over there? He chuckled a little. Probably he playing with one of his cousins or playing one of his games. Dude, Chip can be so hard core with his games.

SuperChip: Sorry, Dustin. I was so into my game…I didn't see your im.

FreestyleDustin: No problem, dude. What's up?

SuperChip: The sky…My Lord of the Rings poster.

FreestyleDustin: Dude…that so isn't funny.

SuperChip: :-P

FreestyleDustin: Anyway…HOW ARE YOU?

SuperChip: I'm okay. It was a long day for us.

FreestyleDustin: What's happened?

SuperChip: A lot of things…Did you hear about the monster turning people into stone about two weeks ago?

FreestyleDustin: Dude, it was all over the internet and the news. The people who got turned into stone…look kind of creepy.

SuperChip: Well…Maddie was one of them.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, is she okay?

SuperChip: Everything is fine…Power Rangers save the day. Maddie returned to normal.

FreestyleDustin: That is good, dude. She shouldn't feel too bad, dude. I heard the yellow ranger around here gone turned into a bottle of perfume once.

He made a face. That wasn't fun at all, dude. The guys made jokes about it for a few days after. Funny thing is dude…none of the jokes were around when Tori was there.

SuperChip: Really? A bottle of perfume? That…kind of sucks. I bet the guy never heard the end of it.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, you have no idea.

SuperChip: LOL! I'll be sure to tell, Maddie. That would cheer up Maddie and probably, her date with Ben. He's nice sort of guy. He passed the Vida's test…So…he must be alright.

FreestyleDustin: That's good, dude.

He went off to check a few sites for ideas for Blake's birthday gift. Someone should have told him, dude. He so wouldn't have waited until the last minute. Maybe Chip could help. Dude, he is probably better at this whole present thing than he was. Beside, what do you get a guy who has everything?

…..

Maybe, a gift card. Maybe, he should put a bow on Tori.

…..

Hehe….Tori would so kill him.

He checked his im box. Weird, dude.

FreesytleDustin: Dude…Whatcha you doing? You're all quiet and stuff.

SuperChip: Playing a game…kind of.

FreestyleDustin: Oh?

SuperChip: Yes…

FreestyleDustin: Want to talk about it, dude?

SuperChip: We thought that Nick stolen some money and turned out that he didn't. Xander was a goof and misplaced it. We are working hard to regain his trust. Of course, the whole Maddie thing…didn't help Nick's case either. No one makes fun of Maddie while V is around. He did say he was sorry later. It just that…uhh…

FreestyleDustin: It's hard to trust the new dude.

SuperChip: Yes, it is…but I'm not like that.

How does he explain the whole Hunter and Blake thing? The whole they were evil…then good…then evil…now good again thing. But then he would have to explain the Power Rangers thing. Maybe, he can like gross over some of the details, dude.

Or remove a few things…uhh…dude, this so isn't easy.

FreestyleDustin: Don't feel bad, dude. We had the same trouble when Hunter and Blake came to town. I mean…I trusted them…so did Tori…then they did something bad. Then we didn't trust them. Then we found out why they did that bad thing, dude. Then…we trusted…sort of…then they did something bad again…then…they did something good again. Now, we're friends.

SuperChip: ………0o Can you throw that by me again?

FreestyleDustin: What I think I am saying, dude. Stuff happened between friends. Time…an all night movie night…and some popcorn…it helps, dude. Or saving your friend from a monster attack might work too.

SuperChip: LOL! I keep that in mind.

FreestyleDustin: So…are you good, dude?

SuperChip: I'm good.

FreestyleDustin: Good…because dude…I sooo need your help.

SuperChip: Okay…what can I do?

FreestyleDustin: Dude, I need help decide on a birthday gift for Blake.

SuperChip: Okay…I check some sites and can give you some ideas.

FreestyleDustin: Slight problem, dude. His birthday is kind of tomorrow.

SuperChip: Dustin!

End of Doubts

A/N: This chapter has been a little pain in a butt. I didn't want to go over board…but I think I sort of did. Blah…but the next chapter should be fun. Anyway, I thank everyone for their reviews. You guys rock! And as always…read and review if you wish.


	23. Muddy Days Are Here Again

See Through Skies: Muddy Days are Here Again

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Takes Place After Fire Heart

Dustin groaned softly as he tossed his muddy boots into the corner. Dude, that wasn't sooooo unfair. He was having a good time until rain came and ruined his fun. He hasn't gone riding in a while due to mid-term exams. Dude, he thought it was bad when he was a student. It's worse when you are a teacher, dude. He never wanted to see a test paper ever again or some new students did for ninja moves. Ohh…some of those were painful.

How many kids did he have to send to Cam? How many times did Cam come out of the room looking slightly…angry?

Dude, he lost count. He sighed softly.

This was his only day off before the next term.

It's all Mother Nature's fault. She had to go and ruin it.

He sighed as he turned on his computer. He peeled off his wet clothes and put them in laundry basket. He got some nice dry clothes on before he slipped into his chair. Dude, he so needed of a shower.

Uhh…maybe later…he didn't want to see water for awhile.

Maybe some racing news will cheer him up. Oh, oh…or new freestyle clips. That would be sweet, dude.

SuperChip: Hey!

FreestyleDustin: Hey, dude. What's up?

SuperChip: Nothing much. Trying to get this stain out with magic. I don't think I can wear this anymore. It is one of my favorite shirts too.

He blinked a moment. Dude, he just wrote magic? Maybe, he was talking about strain remover. That would make totally sense, dude.

FreestyleDustin: Magic?

SuperChip: Uhh…strain remover. I kind of wish it was magic. Aunt Sonya isn't going to be too happy. She said I never have any clean clothes. Not my fault that I work on a farm.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, that is sooo true. Freestyle totally ruins my clothes. Not that I care, dude. But my mom…dude…she is scary when she's angry. If my mom could do magic, dude…I could eat real food. She just mumbled a few words and poof! You're done! Dude, my mom would so need it for her cooking. Why else do you think I wanted to bring your family home?

SuperChip: LOL! Well…it isn't that easy. Magic…magic is very complex. You aren't just saying words…it's a feeling…something that comes with in. Uhh…so…yeah.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, you need to lay off the Harry Potter.

SuperChip: Harry Potter got only half right.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, I can't believe you said that.

SuperChip: I'm not dissing Harry Potter. I love the books…but…magic is a lot like Avatar: The Last Airbender in a way. Hard explain really.

He burst out laughing. Dude, Cam and Shane nearly flipped out when that show came on. Cam said that our powers can't do that. Shane just didn't like the fact that Aang was bald. Dude, Aang looked worse and scary with hair. But he loved the show and he got Hunter hooked on it. Even if Hunter says he doesn't like it. He always seemed to show up right before the show aired, dude.

His excuse?

He had cable and he didn't.

Dude, Hunter is such a lair.

He kind of got what Chip was saying. It is kind of like his ninja powers. It came from within. So….what is the different between ninja powers and magic powers?

FreestyleDustin: Dude…that makes sense…in a way. Then I have a question. How are the ninja powers and magic powers different?

SuperChip: Ninja have powers? I thought it was just the cartoons.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, you shouldn't believe the toons. Ninjas sooo…have powers. How else do ninjas streak away and do their super cool moves?

SuperChip: 0o Training?

FreestyleDustin: That too, dude. Like you said…the powers come from within. Training helps one focus their powers. Well….oh…I got it, dude!

SuperChip: Got what?

He blinked for a moment as a past lesson popped into his head. How did he forget that, dude? Sensei would make him run laps if he forgot. Exam totally blew up his brains or something and he wasn't even taking them.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, that is right. Sensei said that everyone has this power…a strength within them. Some more then others…some choose to use it. Some don't. Training nurture and…makes it grow…like a tree in a ground.

SuperChip: But that doesn't answer the question…what is the difference?

Hmmm…dude, this is a tough one. Uhh…dude, he had no clue.

SuperChip: I got it! It's like a barrier. No ninja can be a wizard. No wizard can be a ninja. Well…maybe…their lines may blurt together at some points…separate for the most part. Maybe, there is a middle ground between the two…but it is hard to be both.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, that makes sense. So…no super high flying ninja wizards, huh?

SuperChip: I guess so. Boy, that would make a great comic.

FreestyleDustin: It would be like the adventure of the Wizard and the Yellow Ninja!

SuperChip: But yellow defeat the purpose of blending in to the background. And why can't the wizard have yellow?

FreestyleDustin: Dude, his uniform only has a small bit of yellow. The rest of it is black. The wizard can have yellow too. No rules against that, dude!

SuperChip: Good because I like yellow.

FreestyleDustin: Me too, dude. Me too, dude.

SuperChip: LOL! You know…this whole conversation has become soo…random.

FreestyleDustin: Of course, dude. We are just so cool like that.

SuperChip: LOL!

FreestyleDustin: Dude…I forgot to ask you. I thought the horse zord belong to the purple dude. What happened? Did it like switch sides?

SuperChip: Nah…I think it was on loan.

FreestyleDustin: Ohh….makes sense, dude.

SuperChip: But I don't think it is fair. Why couldn't the other rangers get to ride the magical horse?

FreestyleDustin: No clue, dude but you have forgotten little well-known fact.

SuperChip: What is that?

FreestyleDustin: Red rangers always get the new toys.

SuperChip: Still no fair.

FreestyleDustin: LOL

End of Muddy Days Are Here Again

Next Chapter: To Be A Friend(Stranger Within Part 1)

A/N: This chapter so didn't come out as planned. XD But oh, well….that is always interesting when it happens. But Dustin and Chip did bring a nice little point. What is the difference between magical powers and Ninja powers? You heard my theory. Love to hear yours. Anyway, thank you for the wonderful reviews. And as always…read and review if you wish.


	24. To Be A Friend

These Bare Threads of Ours: Fort of Truths and of Cousins

See Through Skies: To Be A Friend

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: No ownage here….Sorry. XD

Takes Place During Stranger Within Part 1

Chip threw a blanket out of the way. He frowned when he didn't see what he was looking for there. He folded up his blanket and put it back into the closet.

Where did he put that kit?

He thought for a moment. It wasn't in his dresser…or his bookshelf…or under the bed. He sighed to himself. This was important. None of the websites are helping. It was telling him stuff that he already knew. And he doubted his friends would believe him without proof.

But…he didn't need proof. He knew in his gut that something was wrong with V. She was never that pale before or that strong. Last time, he checked…Vida wasn't allergy to the sun either.

That is why he needed the kit to make he is right.

Hopefully, also proved that he is wrong…

He nearly jumped when he heard the IM chime. He blinked in confusion. What? None of his friends were on this time of day. He stumbled from the floor to his computer.

SuperChip: Dustin?

FreestyleDustin: Hello, dude! Whatcha you doing?

SuperChip: Looking for something. I can't seem to find it. What on you doing on so early?

FreestyleDustin: Teachers' half days, dude. Something about us running the kids down.

SuperChip: ….I'm afraid to ask.

FreestyleDustin: Dude! It is sooo…Shane's fault! He made the dude run three miles…then push ups. Tori just turned evil.

SuperChip: Gee…What happened?

FreestyleDustin: Uhh…something to do with hair dye. I don't know the whole story. I just saw the end result….and it was so funny. Shane, Tori, and some other teachers had multi colored hair, dude.

SuperChip: LOL! Where were you when this happened?

FreestyleDustin: Uhh…running late.

SuperChip: LOL! You got lucky, huh?

FreestyleDustin: That is what Tori said, dude.

He laughed for a moment. Dustin always had such interesting stories to share. Of course, he had a few…but…well, he couldn't tell him those stories. Even if it was the story of Nick almost running his broom into a tree. He still laughed at the story of Madison turning Xander's head big. Let's not forget the incident Xander and the cardboard cut out of that rock star.

And his and V's search for spell codes. She complained for days that they did it for nothing. But he knew her better than that. She enjoyed it even if she said she didn't.

He knew V better than he knew the back of his hand.

He looked at the back of his hand. He frowned slightly as he stares at all of his freckles. Boy, he had a lot of freckles. He looked up when the IM chimed again.

FreestyleDustin: I thought you were at work, dude.

He glanced over at the clock. Good…there was still time.

SuperChip: I leave for work…in about an hour.

FreestyleDustin: Okay, dude.

SuperChip: Dust…how do you know if something is wrong with your friends?

FreestyleDustin: Uhh…depend on the friend….Shane and Hunter gets grumpy and broody. Tori gets moody. Blake gets all quiet. Cam…becomes snappy.

SuperChip: 0o

FreestyleDustin: What is wrong, dude? What is with the odd question?

SuperChip: V has been acting kind of strange lately.

FreestyleDustin: Dude…is like that time of the month?

SuperChip: No…no…I know how to fix that! Lindone's Dark Chocolate Truffles.

Those are V's favorites. I buy a bag…and it give it to her when she looked like she is about to kill me.

FreestyleDustin: LOL! Dude, Double Fudge Chocolate Ice Cream is Tori's. I think Blake always has one in the freezer.

SuperChip: LOL!

FreestyleDustin: So…dude…what do you think it is?

SuperChip: I don't know. I just…I can feel something wrong.

FreestyleDustin: What do think is wrong, dude?

He paused. How does he explain that V may be a vampire without sounding totally crazy?

Well…he's already crazy. He needed to voice his thoughts to someone!

SuperChip: V…kind looked like a vampire today. You know the whole pale skin…and suddenly don't like the sun.

FreestyleDustin: Maybe…she woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

SuperChip: It was night when it happened.

FreestyleDustin: What were you doing up at night, dude?

SuperChip: Studying…do some research.

FreestyleDustin: Ohh…then I have no clue, dude. The only advice I can give you is…trust your gut. Works for me…sometimes…my gut is wrong. Like the last time, I tried this new Chinese place….I stuck in the bathroom the entire night.

SuperChip: LOL. Thanks for sharing, man.

FreestyleDustin: No pro, dude. Anytime

He looked up at the clock. Great…he had 20 minutes to find that kit.

SuperChip: I have to go now. Seeya later!

FreestyleDustin: Okay, dude!

Quickly, he signed off then he started to shut down his computer. He frowned to himself.

Where did he put that kit!

Last time he saw it, it was on his desk. His eyes light up. That is where he put it! He dropped to the floor and moved under his desk. He saw his kit right where he put it. His smallest cousin got a hold of it and tried to taste one of the powders. It was vampires…not little girls. So, he had to hide it in a different place. Away from her little hands…and possible his other cousins' hands as well.

He pulled the kit as he crawled back from under his desk. He opened it up to make sure everything was there. Slowly, he closed the lid. He took a deep breath and he stared ahead.

It's time to get this done.

End of To Be A Friend

Next Chapter: To Be A Hero

A/N: Thanks to Ginastar,Dragongirl, and Ms. Featherweather for reviewing. You guys rocks. My other reviews must be on vacation. Oh, well. If you look on my LJ, I did a banner for See Through Skies. I thought turned out very well. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


	25. To Be A Hero

See Through Skies: To Be A Hero

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Sure, being a hero is fun…but no one ever tell you about the bruises.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Takes Place After Stranger Within Part 2

Dustin reapplied his ice pack on his head when his head started to hurt again. Stupid cabinet. He really shouldn't have left it open, dude. He sooo has a knot on his head now. He was bored too, dude. There was no one to talk to online. Why did everyone go poof? He sighed. Chip hasn't been online as much either, dude. His emergency study sessions or Toby needed him to work has really kept him busy.

No one is that busy….well…he was when he was a ranger. But dude, Chip so isn't a ranger….is he?

Nah…maybe, Chip has a girlfriend.

Dude, that is even crazier. He laughed until his head started to hurt again.

Ouch…sooo…not a good idea.

Oh, wait dude! Chip is on. Quickly, he clicked onto his screen name and typed in a hello.

FreestyleDustin: Hey, dude!

SuperChip: Hello…this is Vida by the way.

FreestyleDustin: Uhh…Hey!

SuperChip: The only thing he is allowed to do is check his email. Stop..!

SuperChip: Sorry about that, Dustin….V is being a mother hen again.

SuperChip: For a good reason.

SuperChip: I'm fine! See?! One piece over here.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, what happened?

SuperChip: I'm fine. Don't worry, Dustin. V…stop stea

SuperChip: You aren't fine. You should be in bed…like hours ago!

This was funny stuff, dude….if he had any clue what was going on.

SuperChip: But…I'm not tired.

SuperChip: You fell asleep in my jeep.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, I just want to know what happened.

For awhile, no one replied to him. What's the deal, dude? Those two are acting funny…well…funny than usual. Maybe, Vida got him into bed. Nah…doubt it.

SuperChip: Stubborn idiot. He won't go to bed until he gets to talk to you. Maybe, you can talk some sense into him.

FreestyleDustin: Dude…I mean…Vida…you have to tell me happened. I still have no clue what is going on.

Then she didn't answer again. Dude, what wrong with telling him?! If they told him, maybe he could help…or make it worse. Tori said he had the habit of making it worse. Dude, it isn't his fault…sometimes.

SuperChip: We were working on something and Chip fell off the ladder. Didn't tell anyone about it!

FreestyleDustin: Dude, you must have fallen off it pretty good to get V work up like that.

SuperChip: It wasn't that big of a fall and the bruise isn't that big. It is that time of the month. Hey! V…stop stealing my keyboard!

SuperChip: I'm not on that time of the month. Tiny bruise! I wouldn't call it a tiny bruise. The thing covered most of his chest.

FreestyleDustin: Don't want to know why you were looking at his chest.

SuperChip: Is that all guys think about?! I have known Chip since he was seven. I have seen him naked more times than I care to think about.

She soooo didn't need to share that! AHHH!

SuperChip: Thanks for sharing that, V. He really needed to know that.

SuperChip: Anytime.

He watched as his AIM flashed back and forward between Chip and Vida. Dude, he could almost imagine them fighting with each other and the keyboard. He laughed. Dude, it is so like him and Tori….well…Tori would hit him by then. He scratched his head. But something was bothering him. He just couldn't figure it out.

FreestyleDustin: I've a question. And Vida give Chip back the keyboard, dude.

SuperChip: Okay…V is sitting on the bed.

FreestyleDustin: Looking angry?

SuperChip: Yup. What's the question?

FreestyleDustin: Where have you been for the last two days? Kind of curious since you didn't say anything.

SuperChip: You aren't asking about the bruise?

FreestyleDustin: I think Vida got that covered, dude.

Chip didn't answer for a long time. Dude, what was with this quiet stuff? Something is sooo up.

SuperChip: V doesn't want me to tell you. It is…kind of embarrassing.

FreestyleDustin: Oh…one of those girls things…no problem. I got it.

Yup, he sooo didn't want to go there. That is a bad place to the go. It leaded to very uncomfortable conversations.

SuperChip: Since I didn't get a chance to ask you…how are you?

FreestyleDustin: I lost to a cabinet. I have a big knot on my head.

SuperChip: Ouch.

FreestyleDustin: Tell me about it, dude. How is the bruise?

SuperChip: Typical bruise…purple…big…sore when you touch it. It's nothing to freak out over.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, that must have been some fall.

SuperChip: I landed on the edge of the counter.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, that would hurt!

SuperChip: Yup….Dude….I figured out something…about superheroes today…well…the last two days.

FreestyleDustin: Oh?

This random…even for Chip. Wonder what brought that on? Did Vida traumatize him that much?

SuperChip: I don't think being a superhero has nothing to do the really cool toys…the very cool secret base….even the friends and family part. It has to do with sacrifice. What you are willing to do…even if it hurts. That is what makes a superhero.

His mouth dropped slightly. Dude, what happened the last two days? Chip almost sounded like sensei. He was sooo lost, dude.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, I'm so lost!

SuperChip: Something that popped up…when I was dealing with V's problem.

FreestyleDustin: Is V alright?

SuperChip: She's fine. Back to her normal self…just how I like her.

AHHH…what is he missing, dude? He just doesn't know what it was. Dude, he sooo wished Cam was on or Tori…they would understand this more than him.

SuperChip: That is when I take the keyboard away. He is talking stupid stuff. Bedtime, Chip.

FreestyleDustin: No fair! I was about to ask Chip about what he said.

SuperChip: Chip has been on long enough…ask him tomorrow. Say good night, Chip.

SuperChip: Good night, Dustin…Are Tori like this? All mother hen like.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, she would have broken my computer by now.

SuperChip: Now, that is an idea.

SuperChip: NO! Dustin…stop giving her ideas!

FreestyleDustin: LOL! Okay, dude…night!

SuperChip sighed off at 11:35 p.m.

He scratched his head as he looked at the screen. He soooo missed something. Oh, well.

Maybe, Chip does have a girlfriend.

End of To Be Hero

Next Chapter: The Return ((Petrified Xander/Gatekeeper Part 1 and 2)

A/N: You don't know how badly I wanted to do this from Chip's POV. V is hitting Chip to prevent him from telling Dustin all about the vampire adventure. I couldn't pass up the chance that Dustin is starting to pick up on some stuff…even if it is the wrong thing. XD Anyway…thank you kindly for the reviews. Review if you wish.

27. Sixth((Scaredy Cat/Long Ago))

Knights vs. Ninjas ((Inner Strength/Soul Scepter))

Puzzle Pieces ((Ranger Down))

Nothing But A Wish((Dark Wish Part 1))

Nothing But A Dream((Dark Wish Part 2/3))

?? ((Don't be fooled by the question marks…I know what this chapter is. Just say…the real fun begins here.))


	26. The Return

See Through Skies: The Return

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Shane just knows something is up but for the life of him, he can't figure it out.

Disclaimer; No ownage here. Sorry. 

Takes Place After Gatekeeper Part 2

Shane knew something was up the minute he saw Chip. As Dustin called it…his bat radar gone off. The thing is….he couldn't pin down what it was up. Chip's uncle needed to pick up some farm equipment here. Bro, he didn't even know they sold farm equipment here. That told him what he knew about his own town.

Anyway, Chip jumped at the chance to visit Dustin. Dustin wasn't about to say no. They talked it over and decided to meet up at the mall. Dustin asked him and Tor if they wanted to come. Tori had a competition to go to. So, that meant she was out and that left him to go. He liked Chip….great guy and all but he could get him into so much trouble. It took him months to pay off Tori's wind shield.

But what surprised him that Cam wanted to come along.

"_I need to pick a part from Computer Central," Cam said. _

"_I thought you special order all of your stuff, Cam." _

"_Not all of the time." _

"_You just want to see Chip again," He said with a smirk. _

"_Please…I and Chip have a regular chess game going on. We play at least once a week."_

"_What do you two talk about, bro? I mean I doubt you guys talk about comic books." _

"_Like Dustin…if you find the right topic. It can be very entertaining." _

"_Like….?" _

"_History…Mythology. Chip is a big fan of both."_

Well…that was that. See what he knew.

"There he is, dude!"

He snapped out of his thoughts as Dustin bolted into the crowd. He chuckled. Here we go again, bro. He pushed through the crowd to find Dustin and Chip chatting happily with each other.

No surprise there.

"He-," He said before he cut himself off. The air was different…almost staticy. It like when he sparred with Blake or Hunter. It was one of the joys of being an air ninja that he could sense changes in the air. But last time he checked…Chip didn't have ninja powers or any type of powers.

Maybe….

He eyed Chip's clothing. The brown with a yellow logo shirt didn't offer much of a hint especially when he compared it to Dustin's yellow shirt.

"I am sure you are having fun staring at them…but they have been calling your name for a few moments now."

He nearly jumped when he heard Cam's voice.

:Are you…like…alright, dude? You like totally zoned out on us. Chip started to do the whole wave his hand over your face thing, dude," Dustin said.

"You were like a zombie…I wonder what was so interesting," Chip asked.

"Sorry, bro…just….nice shirt," He said.

Chip looked down at his shirt.

"Oh….ok…thanks…V brought for me. She said I have too many videogame or anime t-shirts," Chip said.

"Dude…Tor said the same thing about my motocross shirts."

"It must be a girl thing."

"So, true, dude….So True."

"I'm sure this is all interesting…but what was your question, Dustin?" Cam said.

"Oh…right! Dude, where do you want to eat?" Dustin said.

"Somewhere Chip can't put mustard on carrots." He said with a shiver. He had to agree with Tori on that one. That was very nasty.

"Hey, that was good!" Chip shouted.

"I'm not going to ask. Let go somewhere safe…somewhere like…" Cam said before Dustin jumped in.

"McDonalds!"

"You and your favoritism." Cam said.

"Dude, their fries are good," Dustin said happily.

"Hey, works for me." Chip added.

"Same here."

They started to head toward the food court of the mall. Cam allowed Chip and Dustin to walk ahead of them.

"What is it, Shane?" Cam said. How did….even if they wasn't rangers anymore…sometimes, he swore that Cam was a mind reader.

"Just don't know…Chip….he is different."

"Oh…how so?"

"The air around him…is different."

"I can't sense anything…."

"Well…it isn't evil or anything, bro. Just….different," Shane said with a frown.

"Ahh…" Cam said as he looked thoughtfully at Chip. Chip looked over at his shoulder and stared at them. He tilted his head for a moment before Dustin called his name.

He ran his hand through his hair. He had no clue what was going on…and it bugged him. Nothing he can do about it but wait and see.

They got the food court and ordered their stuff. He noticed that Chip set something on the counter before he got his wallet out to pay the cashier.

What in the world was that?!

"Bro…what is that?" He said.

"What is what?" Chip said as he picked up the thing and slipped it into his pocket.

"That! The thing you just put into your pocket."

"OH! My cellphone!" Chip said as he took his cellphone from his pocket. He blinked as Chip pulled back out. Man…that thing is ugly.

"Dude…what did you do it?" Dustin said as he stared it.

"I kind of decorated it. I didn't like how it came," Chip said happily.

"Dude…that thing is ugly," He said. Chip gave him an evil look.

"I like it!!"

"You would, dude," He said as he shook his head as he grabbed his food from the counter.

"What does the M stand for, dude?" Dustin asked as the cashier handed him his food. Chip thought for a moment.

"Magic…"

He snorted. Figured as much. Once Cam and Chip got their food, they found place to set. It didn't surprise him when their conversation moved to the power rangers and that giant gate thing.

"Dude, that gate was huge!" Dustin said.

"It was….I will be happy not to see it again. It was creepy. No matter how far you looked up…it was there. The sky and the lightening…it was just creepy," Chip said.

"I bet, dude," Dustin said.

"But it's over, bro. No worries about it." Shane said.

"No…It isn't over," Chip said.

He blinked as he looked up from his food and at Chip. Chip messed with one of his fries as he frowned.

"There is Koragg…"

"The dude on the purple horse?" Dustin asked.

"Yup….and there is Necorali."

He glanced over at Cam to see if he noticed Chip changed in tone. He heard the hint of steel and angry in Chip's voice. Cam's eye brow rose slightly.

"Isn't that the bat chick?"

"She's the queen of the vampires…she will never let you forget it either."

Then there was this odd silence as they ate…even Dustin didn't know how to break it. Finally, Dustin brought up videogames and that cheered up Chip instantly. They finished their lunch and Cam left for the computer store. His original goal was to look at the fighting games. That changed the minute he stepped into the store. First thing that happened was the DS went all crazy, bro. It zapped Chip. He and Dustin nearly flipped because it was like this arch of electricity went from the DS to Chip's hand. He was lucky he didn't get hurt. Funny thing, bro…Chip kept giving the DS dirty looks. He could have sworn that Chip mumbled that the electricity shouldn't be that excited to see him. Man, he must be starting to hear things.

Dude…..Never…ever…get involve into a videogame debate with them! It like….a war without weapons and a lot of arm waving. Somehow they drew him in. He didn't care who was better: Luigi or Mario but damn it…he was going to prove his point. Funny thing was that everyone else in the store were watching and adding their opinion.

He frowned slightly…it almost like when Dustin and Kira were in Harley's café. They were constantly drawing people to them. Cam said it was a yellow ranger trait.

Dustin is a former yellow ranger…he could easily explain the people.

But….this many people….that would make Chip…

Yellow as well?

He burst out laughing.

That was a funny thought.

Imagining Chip in a spandex suit made him laugh the rest of the day.

End of The Return

Next Chapter: Sixth((Scaredy Cat/Long Ago)

A/N: Another important piece set into play. :Claps.: I am sooooo excited. I can't wait until Chapter 33. Anyway, I thank everyone for their reviews. You guys so rock!


	27. Sixth

See Through Skies: Sixth

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Chip threw himself into his computer chair and yawned. He flipped on his computer…even if he was supposed to be in bed. Bed can wait. His knee started to bounce as he turned on some Sweetbox. He was too hyper up. He needed something to calm down. It has been a long day but what an exciting day! He met a knight! A real live knight! Not only did he met one…the knight even joined their team. How cool is that! He always wanted to meet a real one…not those Queen of England ones either. It was a knight in shining with a white horse type knight. How cool is that.

It was remarkable because Undonna said all of the knights were gone. Thanks to the Great War. But…but…

Just wow….

A familiar chime snapped him out of his thoughts.

FreestyleDustin: Hello, dude!

SuperChip: Hey!

FreestyleDustin: What have you been up to, dude?

SuperChip: I have been really busy…Met some new faces…new….stuff.

He wasn't kidding either. He was right when he said it wasn't over. Calindor who betrayed the old Mystics has returned. Now, he is known as Imperious, an evil servant of the Master. He couldn't understand why someone would betray their friends like that? Just for power? He sighed softly.

FreestyleDustin: You mean the guy who looked like he ran into a traffic light and a truck load of bandages?

SuperChip: Yes…that is him…Imperious.

FreestyleDustin: Imperious…dude, he sound like he named himself after a blender.

Imperious the Blender…He laughed. That is great. The others would get a kick out of that.

SuperChip: LOL. Well…Lothor sounded like some fancy European car. :gets into his announcer's voice.: Coming to America…..The Lothor.

FreestyleDustin: LOL! Dude, that is sooo funny. I have to tell it to the others tomorrow. They would so love it, dude. Then there is the new dude…uhh…Suldri Knight…no…Solar…Sunny Knight and a giant cat dude.

SuperChip: I don't think he would like to be called that. His name is Solaris Knight and the giant cat dude is Jenji.

FreestyleDustin: Oh, I see, dude. It was the same thing happened with Cam, dude.

SuperChip: Cam? What does he have to do with that?

FreestyleDustin: Uh…nothing. My bad…Cam made a comment that some people got the Green Samurai Ranger's name wrong. Some people end up calling him Samurai Green Ranger or something like that, dude.

SuperChip: You know….fifth…sixth…seventh…rangers or how ever the team works have some really weird names.

.

FreestyleDustin: I think the rangers in space started it.

SuperChip: No…the rangers after that. Didn't their sixth have a wacky name?

FreestyleDustin: You know, dude, you are right. Dude, I wonder how they get it. I mean their names. I mean they do just random pick one out of a book or something.

SuperChip: Don't know….Our team has a knight and we use magic. Soo, that may explained the weird name.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, our team was a samurai and we are ninjas. So…that kind of explains his name.

SuperChip: Dino Thunder?

FreestyleDustin: Dino theme, dude. Wild Force?

SuperChip: Animal theme.

FreestyleDustin: At least they matched dude…even if their names are kind of weird.

SuperChip: Time Force?

FreestyleDustin: Time thing, dude. Quantum Ranger.

SuperChip: Lightspeed?

FreestyleDustin: Uhh….

SuperChip: I think we found one.

FreestyleDustin: Yup…because no way you can match Titanium Ranger with Lightspeed, dude.

SuperChip: Titanium makes some of the weapons.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, that is stretching it a little thin.

SuperChip: I know…fun, isn't it?

FreestyleDustin: LOL!

He frowned as he thought about something for a moment.

SuperChip: You know…sixths are kind of different. Weapons..zords…their history.

FreestyleDustin: Time traveling…coming back from the dead…in a coma…raise by demons…got control by evil forces….was evil…a lot of them were evil. You know that is kind of trend, dude. There really should be a club for that.

SuperChip: LOL! Former Evil Ranger Anonymous?

FreestyleDustin: LOL! Dude, they wouldn't be anonymous…because they would like…know each other since they are rangers. Fellow rangers always know each other, dude.

He had to agree…the books that Undonna had their fellow rangers were amazing…even if some parts were vague on some teams.

SuperChip: Former Evil Ranger Club?

FreestyleDustin: LOL!!

SuperChip: Who would be the president?

FreestyleDustin: The original evil dude himself…the Green Ranger. Vice-President would be…uhhh…Lunar Wolf Ranger, dude. Cause he like old.

SuperChip: He can't be that old.

FreestyleDustin: Like older than Sensei, dude. Sooo old.

SuperChip: I will take your word for it.

FreestyleDustin: :-P

He glanced over at the clock. Boy, he needed to sleep. He looked back the aim in amusement.

Who needed sleep?

SuperChip: LOL! Anyway, I forgot to ask how are you?

FreestyleDustin: I am fine, dude. Typical stuff…students…students trying to kill themselves….motorbikes…motorbikes…soooo not working….friends eating your ice cream. Which sooo sucks because it is my favorite.

SuperChip: LOL!

He let out a yawn. He didn't want to go to sleep but…he was so tired. Being a wizard slash power ranger can take a lot out of you. He rubbed his eyes. He hated to say he was defeated…but he was.

SuperChip: I have to go to bed. The bed is screaming my name.

FreestyleDustin: Alright…Night, dude.

SuperChip: Same to you. Night!

He sighed as he signed off. He clicked on the button to shut down his computer. He yawned again as he stared at the wall. A weird and random thought popped into his head.

If Undonna was the first ranger on the team…since she did recruit them and had her powers first. Then Xander, him, V, and Maddie joined…wouldn't that make Nick their sixth? Uhhh….for his sanity's sake…he is going to say Daggeron is their sixth.

This was a clear sign that he needed more sleep.

End of The Sixth

Next Chapter; Knight Vs. Ninja

A/N: Yes, the boys slipped and nether of them caught it. Hehe. XD I am amused by this part. The next part will just be plain fun. Anyway, thank you for your reviews. Three more chapters and the real fun begins…I promise. Read and Review if you wish.


	28. Knights vs Ninjas

See Through Skies; Knights vs. Ninjas

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: No ownage here…moving on.

Takes Place After Soul Scepter.

SuperChip: Knight.

FreestyleDustin: Ninja

SuperChip: Knight!

FreestyleDustin: Ninja!

SuperChip: Knight.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, a ninja is sooo much better than a knight.

SuperChp: No way!! Knights are wayyyy better.

FreestyleDustin: Come on, dude….look at this reasonable. Ninjas are like all….like…like so cool. Cool powers…cool uniform…dude…we are like the….beyond cool. We are awesome.

SuperChip: Okay, cool powers I will give you that. But their uniforms…kind of look like black pajamas.

FreeytyleDustin: NINJAS DON"T WEAR BLACK PAJAMAS.

SuperChip: Whoa…Whoa! Hold on….I just saying they look like black pajamas!....with hoods.

FreestyleDustin: That is a stereotype of ninjas, dude.

SuperChip: Then what do they wear?

FreestyleDustin: Uhhh…..Hmmmm….black leather uniforms….

SuperChip: …..that kind of look like pajamas.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, they aren't pajamas!!

SuperChip: LOL!!

FreestyleDustin: Dude, stop laughing.

SuperChip: LOL!

FreestyleDustin: Fine, dude…What is so great about knights anyway?

SuperChip: What?! Knights are…are the best. I mean, come on…cool armor…horses…I love horses….saving people….

FreestyleDustin: Dude…horses hate me. I fell off them like…five or sixth times.

SuperChip: I love horses. My uncle taught me how to ride…but none of the horses on the farm are really use for riding. And horses don't hate you. You're just haven't been around them enough.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, one tried to bit off my hand!!

SuperChip: Did you have food in your hand?

FreestyleDustin: Uhhh…yes.

SuperChip: LOL!

FreestyleDustin: Not funny, dude!

SuperChip: Horses are like giant puppy dogs.

FreestyleDustin: If you say so, dude.

SuperChip: Next time you visit, I will teach you.

FreestyleDustin: Okay, dude…just may sure you don't have a camera around or something? I would never live it down.

SuperChip: LOL! I promise.

FreestyleDustin: A knight, huh? Doesn't that armor thing get a little uncomfortable?

SuperChip: It couldn't be any worse than running around in spandex.

FreestyleDustin: Soooo…true, dude. Spandex can so dig up your butt.

SuperChip: 0___o

FreestyleDustin: So, I heard, dude.

SuperChip: I can imagine so. A ninja…right? Aren't they like evil?

FreestyleDustin: Dude, Lothor gave ninjas a bad rep. There are good ninjas…and bad ninjas. There are ninjas that were good…then turned evil. There are ninjas that were bad…but they turned good. Uhh…got that dude?

SuperChip: Yup. It's same way with knights. Although, knights have a better reputation than ninjas.

FreestyleDustin: That is no fair.

SuperChip: I know…tell me about it. A lot of people get the whole knight thing wrong. I say the media have really corrupted the history and images of a knight.

FreestyleDustin: Really, dude?

SuperChip: While kings or lords knighted people…but very rarely. It's kind of like the president giving the metal of honor to someone in the middle ages. Most of the time, a fellow knight would knight their squire…sometimes in the middle of a battle!

FreestyleDustin: Whoa.

SuperChip; Yup.

FreestyleDustin: So…what is with this knight kick of yours? I thought it was wizards.

SuperChip: A knight can easily be both! It is really because of my….the…new library's assistant. He recommended this cool book on knights. I have been hook ever since.

FreestyleDustin: Oh……Well…ninjas are still better, dude.

SuperChip: Ha! Knights are so much better.

FreestyleDustin: Ninjas.

SuperChip: Knights….hey…why are you saying ninjas anyway?

FreestyleDustin: It is a martial arts thing, dude. Got to defend it and they have really cool moves. Knights don't have anything on a ninja.

SuperChip: Soooo…not true. A Knight can turn a ninja into a rabbit before he knew what hit him.

FreestyleDustin: A ninja can so hit a knight before he saw it coming. Sneaky ninja, dude.

SuperChip: Not if the knight cast a spell to warn him of strangers.

FreestyleDustin: That is cheating!

SuperChip: No, it isn't!

FreestyleDustin: Yes, it is!

SuperChip: No, it isn't.

FreestyleDustin: Yes, it is. It goes against…that whole honor thing.

SuperChip: No, it doesn't! A knight needs to protect himself…just as well as a ninja.

FreestyleDustin: True, dude…True.

SuperChip: Beside, only an evil ninja would attack a knight.

FreestyleDustin: Right, dude. A good ninja would so help the knight. The good ninja would so kick the evil ninja's butt.

SuperChip: Then the knight would turn the evil ninja into a rabbit.

FreestyleDustin: That would be great, dude. Then the ninja and the knight would go out for ice cream and pizza.

SuperChip: Ooo…ice cream…

FreestyleDustin: Yup.

SuperChip: So, that makes the ninja and knight equally awesome, right?

FreestyleDustin: Sooo…true, dude.

SuperChip: Good.

FreestyleDustin: Beside they need to be friends, dude…because the knight and ninja would need to fight their most dangerous enemy.

SuperChip: Who is that?

FreestyleDustin: The pirate.

End of Knight vs. Ninja.

Next Chapter: Nothing But A Wish

A/N: I dare you to read this chapter with a straight face. XD Because I know I couldn't. ^___^ I want to thank everyone that reviewed. You guys…rock so much. As always…read and review if you wish.


	29. Nothing But A Wish

See Through Skies: Nothing But A Wish

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip just wants to crawl into bed and never come out…too bad, monsters…cousins and bosses won't let him.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Takes Place Between Dark Wish Part One and Part Two

Chip groaned softly as he tried to get comfortable in his chair. His head pressed against his desk. How much more time did he have to stay up? But he promised to stay up for Rose. She wanted so badly to tell him what happened during her dance thing. He wasn't about to disappoint her. He was going to stay up even if he has to punch himself or cast a spell. He glanced over at the clock. Urgh…only 10:00 o'clock. Wonderful.

He sighed.

He was so sore. He couldn't even surf on the internet without winced in pain. Stupid healing potion for not working.

Sometimes, being a ranger sucks….badly.

Two monster attacks today….one hit him good. Xander had to help him back to Rootcore. They made him rest and watch.

He hated getting left behind.

It ranked up there with watching his friends get hurt and soap operas.

He didn't sit around for long before he went back to help the others.

He was feeling it now.

He looked longingly at the bed then closed his eyes. Maybe, naming superheroes in ABC order will force him to stay up.

A is for Atom

B is for Batman….

A loud chime snapped him awake. He bolted up and looked at his computer. He rubbed his eyes and winced slightly. A bolt of pain ran up his arm. He rubbed his arm and glanced at the clock.

Evil device of doom read 10:10.

He sighed as he looked at the computer. He smiled a little as he saw his AIM flashing.

FreestyleDustin: Hello, dude.

SuperChip: Hey, Dustin.

FreestyleDustin: How are you?

SuperChip: Very…very tired. Toby has been running us like dogs because of the store's first anniversary.

FreestyleDustin: Dude…that sounded like Kelly. She made us run around town giving out flyers. And demos for people to watch…but that was fun.

SuperChip: I wished to say ours was fun. Flyers…making cakes and cookies…and Toby's speeches.

FreestyleDustin: LOL…Poor Chip.

SuperChip: Thanks for understanding my pain.

He smiled at his friend. Leave it to Dustin to cheer him up. He set his head back down on his desk. He closed his eyes for a moment. Another loud chime woke him up. He sat up and stared at the screen.

FreestyleDustin: ::pokes.: Someone still there?

SuperChip: I'm here…sorry about that….I sort went to sleep.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, go to bed.

SuperChip: Nah…I can't. I promise Rose that I would stay until she got home.

FreestyleDustin: Where did she go?

SuperChip: A dance thing. She wanted to tell me all about it since I couldn't be there.

A pang of guilt coursed through him. It like he couldn't make Justin's baseball game….or Marie's art show at school. He missed so much with school, knight duties, work, and being a power ranger. His mom has been asking a lot of questions. His uncle has been giving him a lot of stares when he limped or rubbed his arm. His aunt has been forcing pain killers. It should be noted that painkillers and healing potions don't mix.

He hated the lying. It sooo goes against the superhero's code.

FreestyleDustin: Dude, I am sure she understood.

SuperChip: I know. Sometimes, it's kind of hard.

FreestyleDustin: It always works out in the end. Trust me, dude. Look at the bright side, dude. At least, you aren't a power ranger. They have much worse than a lot of people thought.

His mouth dropped for a moment then he frowned for a moment. Something about Dustin's comment…He couldn't figure it out.

SuperChip: Technically….say we are power rangers. How would it be?

FreestyleDustin: Dude…bruises…a lot of lies...and a lot of running. You get to save the world. Your team becomes your best friends for life. It balances out, dude.

A giant warning bell rang in his head. He frowned as he stared at the computer screen. What was he missing? It is right in front of him. He can sense it. How would….Wait…Could Dustin be….? He blinked at the screen. He was too tired to really think about this. Definitely it was a storage it away for later type thought. He put away that thought when he wasn't about to hit his head on the desk from exhaustion.

SuperChip: I hope so.

FreestyleDustin: Maybe, you should stop working at Toby's. You seemed tired a lot lately.

SuperChip: NO! My friends are there. It's nice not needing to work on the farm all of the time. Money to buy my own comic books.

Not only that…but it was easier to get to Rootcore or any monster attacks in the city. So quiting was a big no no.

FreestyleDustin: LOL. Just worried, dude.

SuperChip: I will be fine. Just tired. Once I get some sleep, I will be good as new.

FreestyleDustin: Good to hear, dude.

He heard the horn go off and shouts down below. Finally…they were home. Hopefully, he can keep his eyes open enough to hear Rose's stories. He really didn't want to fall asleep on his cousin.

SuperChip: I have to go. Rose is home. Talk to you tomorrow!

FreestyleDustin: Night! Talk to you tomorrow, dude.

Quickly, he signed off and sighed.

Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

End to Nothing But A Wish

Next Chapter: Nothing But A Dream

A/N: Finally, one of them is catching on. XD YAY! ^___^ ::does the Can't-Wait-For-The-Next-Chapter Dance.:: XD I am just such a dork. Anyway, Thanks for the wonderful reviews. You guys always rock. ^___^ Read and review if you wish.


	30. Nothing But A Dream

See Through Skies; Nothing But A Dream

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip is so glad everything is back to normal…but something has been bothering him.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. How sad.

"'ousin 'hip! Put me down," Marie screamed then giggled as he swung her around in the air. He kissed her cheek before setting her down on the ground. She giggled then hugged him.

"'Ousin 'hip is happy!"

"Very. Now wash your hands before Aunt Sonya gets after you."

"She will get after you too!"

"Probably but I've to feed the horses first. Now go you." He said with a grin. She hugged him one more time before she ran.

He sighed in relief as he watched Marie disappeared into the house. Good. She didn't remember. He was afraid that they would remember how the world was during the wish. He was glad that they didn't remember. He really didn't want to explain what happen. He doesn't think he could either. And Poor Clare, Undonna, and Toby…..

At least, they are like everyone else…they don't remember a thing.

That world….he hated that world. So dark….so hopeless and depressing. After the shock wear off, it made him angry. This world was everything that he fought against. He was determined to get his powers, his magic, and his cape back. He missed his cape.

It wasn't easy with the Tribunal of Magic. He really didn't get them. They govern magic. He thought that the whole governing magic…required balance. It was a ying and yang kind of thing. At least, that is what the comic books taught him. Yet….they let dark magic rule and it didn't help that they did kind of reminded him of telletubbles. He stiffed a laugh.

Maybe, they were trying to teach them a lesson. Be graceful for what you have.

Well, he learned it.

-MFMF-

He sighed happily as he took a seat in his computer chair. Finally, a time to relax. He hit the computer and waited for the computer to turn on. He stared at the computer's screen as loaded up. AIM started up soon after. He frowned slightly as he saw Dustin's sn popped up. Something has been bothering him. It like when you know you forgot something but you can't remember what it is. It has been driving him nuts.

SuperChip: Hey!

FreestyleDustin: Hello, dude. How was the party?

SuperChip: Very memorable.

FreestyleDustin: That bad, huh?

SuperChip: It wasn't too bad. A lot of people showed up. The cake was good. Toby's speech was long but nice. Anyway, how was your day?

FreestyleDustin: Fine, dude. Same old day really. Students that I think are really trying to kill themselves, dude. I don't think I was that BAD! There were grumpy old dudes. Kelly asked for our help painting her new addition to the shop. So…nothing exciting happened.

He sighed in relief. Dustin didn't remember either. Good.

SuperChip: I didn't know that Kelly was getting a new addition to the shop. What is she adding?

FreestyleDustin: She is extending the woman appeal. She wants to get more women…you know…in the shop.

SuperChip: LOL! Toby tried that. He was trying to get the younger crowd. The results were interesting.

FreestyleDustin: Oh?

SuperChip: We now have a senior center visit the shop every week.

FreestyleDustin: LOL! Dude…LOL! Oh…oh! Dude…I saw the new upgrade for your rangers. Sweet suits.

He beamed at the computer. Dustin got that right. Their new powers were great. He felt stronger and faster. He would ever say his magic has increased if the poor stereo was telling sign of things to come. Toby wasn't too happy that he blew up another one. It looked like control lessons for him again.

SuperChip: I know.

FreestyleDustin: The new zord…soooo gets my approval. Lions rule, dude!

SuperChip: Don't let Cam hear you. He is all for the dragon.

FreestyleDustin: Well…Cam isn't here, dude. So I can show my pride. :P

SuperChip: LOL!

He smiled at the computer screen. Dustin sure likes lions….and now, he thought about it. Yellow as well. He frowned for a moment then he stared at the computer screen. He close the im window and opened his web browser. Quickly, he typed Blue Bay Harbor Power Ranger Team into the search engine. Few clicks later, he was staring at what he was looking for.

He couldn't believe it. All of those little puzzle pieces fit into place. All of those conversations…all of those things that went over his head. Now, they made prefect sense now. He felt something bubble up within him. He started to laugh.

Dustin was the yellow ranger and…and the lion was his zord.

That would mean…..Tori was blue for obvious reasons. Maddie is going to love that. Too bad their team didn't have a pink. V isn't going to have anyone to talk too.

Blake would be Navy because he remembered him wearing blue. Cam was green. Oh, boy….Oh, boy….He couldn't wait for Xander and Cam to meet. That will be fun to watch!

Shane and Hunter were toughie. If he had the money, he would bet that Shane was red. Hunter was crimson. He couldn't tell by the clothes they wore. He wasn't sure how Nick is going to act with them.

He spun around in his chair and caught himself on the desk. He grinned.

This was the coolest thing ever!

Imagine he has been talking to Dustin over a year and a half now! He couldn't wait to tell the others! He wondered how the others are going to react. The best part that he was a fellow yellow! That was the best thing ever! He paused for a moment.

But he wasn't sure. He stared at the screen again. He could be wrong but his gut was telling him something different. It was telling him that he was right. The only thing he could do was ask.

He placed his hands on the keyboard and thought for a moment.

SuperChip: Dustin?

FreestyleDustin: Yes, dude.

SuperChip: I have a question.

FreestyleDustin: Ask away, dude.

SuperChip: Are you a power ranger?

End of Nothing But A Dream

Next Chapter: The Final Puzzle Piece

A/N: ::giggles then collapses in laughter.:: Oh, dear. ::Giggles again.:: Okay….I have to stop now. Well…go ahead and say it…about time, yes? Now, the real fun begins. ^___^ Anyway, thanks for the reviews…and as always read and review.


	31. The Final Puzzle Piece

See Through Skies: The Final Puzzle Piece

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Cam has come to this two conclusions…One, Dustin should stop pacing. Two, Mystic Force Rangers aren't allowed near cameras…Ever.

Disclaimer; Don't own them.

"Dustin…stop pacing."

Dustin stopped pacing for a second and stared at him. He stopped typing at his computer and started right back at him. His eye brow rose slightly as Dustin adjusted his uniform.

"Uhhh…hmmm…Sorry, Cam"

"What's wrong? Better yet, what did you break?"

"I didn't break a thing, dude. Honest!"

"Then why are you pacing?"

Dustin ran his hand through his hair. His eyes didn't quite look at him. Oh, yes…Dustin broke something.

"Uhh…you see something happened. Not really my fault, dude. At least, I don't think it is my fault. Honest, I swear! It's…It's Chip's fault!"

He blinked in confusion. What in the world is Dustin talking about? Maybe, he landed on his head today or something. What did this have to go with Chip?

"Dustin….What did you do?"

"Uhh…"

"Split it out already."

Dustin started pacing again.

"You know that me and Chip have been talking and….and….well…hefiguredoutthatwewerepowerrangers."

He blinked for a moment as he tried to figure out what Dustin just said.

"Let me get this straight. Chip figured out that we were power rangers. May ask how? And while you are at it, stop pacing. You're starting to make me dizzy."

Dustin stopped in front of him and started move back and forward in one spot. He should have let him pace. He is starting to wear a hole in that spot.

"Uhh…I might have slipped once…twice…three times, dude. He just came out and asked me, dude."

"What did you said?"

"Uhh…I said yes?"

He adjusted his glasses and sighed.

"You could have denied it."

"But dude…that would be lying," Dustin said as he scratched his head.

Long…calm deep breaths, Cam. Father would be disappointed if you killed him.

"Well…what did you say after that?"

"He got all excited, dude and started asking a million questions. But…I think I did a good thing."

"Which was?"

"Well…since I'm off this weekend. I thought it would be a good idea to talk to Chip in person, dude. To explain everything, dude!" Dustin said with a grin.

"You know that actually sounded like a good idea," He said as he started typing again.

Dustin beamed happily.

"Thanks! You know it's kind of cool that Chip knows, dude. Oh, dude…just don't tell Tori or Shane yet. I want to tell them when I get back, okay?"

He stopped typing and eyed Dustin.

"Dude, stop giving me that look! I promise to tell them…honest! Beside, Chip wants to talk to them too."

He sighed.

"Fine…I'm not going to saying anything but don't make me regret it."

"Thanks, dude! Okay…okay…what to pack? Maybe…my old morpher…Oh, right…pads…Chip is going to teach me how to ride a horse." Dustin mumbled to himself.

"Dustin…" He said in warning tone. Dustin gave him a look.

"Fine…fine…I will be good, dude. Off to pack!"

He chuckled as Dustin disappeared out of the room. He turned his attention back to his computer. He typed a few keys on his keyboard. A few months ago, he got wind of a tape that could reveal the Mystic Force Power Rangers. Some teams weren't meant to be revealed. A couple of hours of finding the tape and making it disappear was the easy part. Identify the rangers on the tape was a different story. The pink one was easy. Vida Rocca was a local name and had a history with the school system. Nothing bad….It's a typical trail of a pink. Don't mess with their friends and family. Pinks are almost as bad as yellows in that department. Angry yellows tended to be a lot scarier.

The red ranger was a little bit harder to find. Nick wasn't local which threw him for a loop. It could be a strong possible that Mystic Force Rangers were a group of total strangers. Teams have been form on seemly pure luck or chance. He snorted slightly. He didn't believe that for a moment. It also could be a possible that they know each other in some form or another.

Chip and Dustin did talk about Vida.

There is a possible that Chip was a power ranger as well. That would make Dustin's day.

He snorted at the image of Nick and Vida about to morph on his computer screen.

"Mystic Force rangers and cameras don't mix."

-MFMF-

Imperious stared down the hole. He seemed lost in thought. But very slowly, a smile became to form on his face.

"Ahh…yes….that will do nicely."

He turned toward one of Hildracs and pointed at one.

"You…I need you to run a little errand for me."

End of The Last Puzzle Piece

Next Chapter; Fellow Yellow Dudes

A/N; ::shakes the rock where all of the reviews are coming from.:: Damn…where did you people come from? Anyway, I love each and every one of your reviews. You guys rock my socks off. Important Note, starting in March((this may change due to school but I am planning March)), See Through Skies will be updated once a week. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


	32. Fellow Yellow Dudes

See Through Skies: Fellow Yellow Dudes  
By: M14Mouse

Summary: The secret is out….What to do? What to do…What to do?

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Chip was pacing. He couldn't help it. He was so excited.

"If you don't stop pacing, I'm going to glue you to the seat."

He stopped and pouted slightly at his best friend.

"I know you excited about Dustin visiting but I never seen you this excited," Vida said as she stopped spinning her records.

He bit his lower lip. Dustin asked for him not to say anything to the others yet. It was hard because this was so cool! Honestly, he never thought he would get the chance to meet another ranger. The others would flip…then they wouldn't believe him. It does kind of suck because this is coolest thing since…since Spiderman become a movie.

He sighed.

"Chip?"

He turned his head to look at V. She stepped away from her equipment and stepped down toward him.

"You zoned out on me for a moment."

"Just…thinking."

She frowned.

"About?"

"About all of the stuff I want to talk to Dustin about."

"What type of stuff? I mean you two talk on AIM everyday."

"Uhh…stuff."

Vida smiles amusedly.

"I get it now. Guy stuff." She said as she messed with his hair. He grinned slightly.

"I tell you about it when I get back. I promise."

"Hehe…as long as it isn't too geeky, I guess. Do you need a ride? What time is his bus getting here?"

"Nah…Around 12, I think. I'm going to walk and my uncle is going to pick us up there."

"Well, you better get cracking."

"Yes, ma'am."

He smiled playfully as he saluted her. She laughed as he relaxed.

"Haha…funny man." She said with a grin.

He waved good-bye as he disappeared out of the door.

This was going to be the best day ever!

-MFNSMF-

Dustin tried not to move around in his seat. Dude, he was so nervous. This wasn't like the whole meet up with Dino Thunder Ranger. OF course, he was kind of evil at the time, dude. So of course, it would be different. His fingers started tapping on the side of bus. Dude, he would have loved to have ninja streak but he would have been so tired out by the time he got here. Oh, great…the old woman is giving him looks, dude. Uh….maybe he should explain that one of his friends found out that he was a former power ranger.

So not going to work.

He sighed.

Part of him was kind of nervous. No one really figured it out before. Shane's bro was a complete accident. Chip didn't. He figured it out by himself. Uhh…how did Cam say it? Chip figured out that 2 plus 2 equal 4….whatever that is supposed to mean.

In a way, he is kind of glad Chip did find out. He got to share the cool stories that he couldn't tell anyone else, dude. The Dino Thunder Ranger so doesn't count either because they had some pretty good stories too.

Oh, snap! He got introduce Ethan to Chip. Dude, they could play Halo or something together. That would be so sweet! He had to introduce Chip to Kira too. She is a fellow yellow. She was cool by default. OOoo…maybe, he should introduce Kira and Vida! Dude, they would have so much in common. Music and everything like that. He frowned for a second…dude…something Chip said. Nah….no way…he would have spilled the beans if he was one too.

A smile formed on his face.

Dude, today was going to be so much fun.

-MFNSMF-

It took Chip all of five seconds to find Dustin at the bus station. He waved to his friend happily. Dustin looked smile nervously at him. He frowned slightly. He knew what to do.

"Hey!"

"Hello, dude."

"Come on…let get something to eat."

"Dude…don't you want to know…"

"That can wait. I'm hungry. You're hungry, I bet."

"Dude, I'm not that…"

He heard a loud grumbling noise from Dustin's stomach. Dustin grinned sheepishly at him.

"Okay…Stomach won, dude."

HE laughed as they walked toward a sub place near the bus station.

"So…how did it happen?"

"What, dude?"

"You know…" He said as he waved his hand.

"OH! Well…I'm part of a secret ninja school…well isn't so secret anymore since you know, dude. Anyway, Lother and his evil ninjas came down and boom…bang! The other ninjas got sucked up a tornado, dude. Well…that is what Cam said because dude, I missed that part. Me, Tori, and Shane were busy helping this old couple. Then we got to the school…it was in ruins. Then dude, Cam popped out of the ground and dragged us to this cool underground place. We call it Ninja Ops! Dude, I can't wait to show you Ninja Ops! Then Sensei…who is got turned into guinea pig…but don't worry, dude…he isn't one anymore. Then…dude, we got morphers. Then the bad guys came…then we morphed. First morph is always a rush. Sometimes, I miss it...dude."

Wow…his story was much cooler than his.

"Earthquake…"

"What?"

"Earthquake…and Hildracs!" He said as he watched a whole pack of Hildracs. Great…couldn't Imperious go on vacation or something.

"What?!"

He pointed to the group of Hildracs randomly attacking stuff and chasing people around.

"Stay here. I have to go"

"No way, dude. I'm going too!"

"Dustin…."

He bit his lower lip. Fellow yellows fighting against the bad guy! How cool would that be! There is one tiny problem…well, he really didn't tell Dustin that he was a power ranger. Well, he tried but they got off topic. This was a good time as any.

"Do you remember that earthquake?"

"Sure thing, dude. You told me about it."

"Well…you see the earthquake caused a crack in the Underworld. This caused the bad guys to escape. This caused the Xenotome to open up…"

"Dude…what is Xenotome?"

"It's a magic book and…"

"Whoa…a magic book?"

"Techinally…magic book slash prophesy slash potion book slash…"

"Dude! As much as I love to hear this story…because I'm totally lost. But we have weird and ugly henchmen to attacking the city."

"I'm a power ranger."

For a minute, Dustin just stared at him and blinked. His mouth dropped open then snapped shut. Then his face light up like it was Christmas and his birthday came on the same day.

"DUDE! Why didn't you say anything?!"

He rubbed his neck.

"Uhh…I got sidetracked."

"DUDE! This isn't something you get sidetracked on! Dude…Dude…what color…don't tell me…."

Dustin mumbled something to himself as he looked up and down. He couldn't help but smile at his friend. Suddenly, Dustin threw his arms over his shoulder and it almost caused him to fall over.

"Fellow yellow dude! And you didn't tell me! That…that is just…mean!"

"I wanted to tell you!"

"Dude…that is such a green thing to do. Forget to tell a fellow yellow something big like that "

"I'm not green! I am so not green. Beside, green makes me look like a leprechaun."

Dustin laughing.

"Dude! I never thought of that."

"Dustin…I think I need to save the city now."

"Oh, right, dude! Come on!"

Dustin took off and he took off after him. They were lucky. The Hildracs moved their chaos into one of the back alley.

"Dude…what is the deal with villains and alleys?"

"The same deal they have with rock quarrels."

"Good point, dude. Ready dude?"

Dustin slipped into a fighting stance next to him.

"Ready. Hey…guys. Looking for me?"

The Hildracs turned and looked at them.

"Not so fast, rangers." A voice shouted out behind them.

He turned around to see two monsters. One monster looked like a giant walking pillow case with a crane head. The other looked like a cat got stuffed into a red pair of tights. He had some weird things sticking out of his back as well. Quickly, the pillow monster reached over and touched his shoulder. He reached into his pocket to get his wand but the monster was quicker. He heard the monster mumble a teleportation spell.

"Dust-"

In flash, they were gone.

End of Fellow Yellow Dudes

A/N: ::Steps slowly away from her reviewers and smiles innocently.:: No, you guys no longer have to wait a month for what happens next. ^___^ Next week…you shall found out what happens…Kind of. :-P Anyway, I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. As always…read and review if you wish.


	33. Coming of the Guard

See Through Skies: Coming of The Guard

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Our boys in yellow are temporary unavailable at this time. Let focus on the other teams….if they don't kill each other first.

Disclaimer; Don't own them.

Vida knew something up was Chip's uncle called her to ask where Chip was. She made some stupid excuse about Chip taking Dustin here. She promised to drive the boys to his house after work. Chip's uncle mumbled a thanks before she hung up the phone. Chip better have a good excuse for this. She dialed his number and she got nothing.

She dialed…twice.

Three times….

Her stomach started to turn. Something was wrong. Chip never went without his phone. Hell, he even reminded her when she left her phone. She mumbled a tracking spell. She kept waiting for her wand tip to glow.

Nothing…

She tried it again.

Nothing…

This wasn't good at all. She glanced over at Maddie. Tell sis and head for Rootcore. Maybe, Undonna saw something on the viewing globe.

The second she closed her phone, it started to ring. She popped it back open and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Vida. My name is Cam Wantabe. I believe we have a problem."

-MFNSMF-

Cam knew there was trouble when Dustin's little dot disappeared from the screen. After the incident with them turning evil, he learned the value of tracking. It wasn't stalking. It was just tracking his friends from the forces of evil that might decide that former rangers make a good lunch. Or in Dustin's case, the numerous times he lost his cell phone. Honestly, how does one lose their cell phone in their helmet?

Never mind…never mind at all.

He had other things to think about like the monster attack. His monitor flashed for a few minutes then stopped. It was too short for a normal monster attack. Dustin's dot was gone. He mumbled curses to himself as he rescanned the area.

Nothing.

Dustin wasn't there. He wasn't near a body of water. So, he didn't drop into an ocean. He wasn't run it over because his bike was here.

That left an opinion he didn't like.

The monster attacked the city and Dustin…and mostly Chip with him…were gone. He needed to contact the others and call the Mystic Force Rangers.

Joy for him.

He brought up one of the Mystic Force ranger's number. He dialed it up and after the first ring, Vida picked.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hello, Vida. My name is Came Wantabe. I believe we have a problem," He said.

-MFNSMF-

Xander stood in disbelieve as he listened to V explained everything. He can't believe it, mate. Dustin was a former power ranger. A yellow one at that. Ten bucks that Chip danced around the room when he discovered that piece of information. Let's not forget the best, part Dustin's friends were former power rangers too. According to the guy that V talked too, Chip guessed their colors and got them right.

He knew his friend was smart but damn…. He shook his head. No, he should know better. Chip's elevator may get stuck from time to time, mate. He wasn't dumb.

Scratch that…he was dumb. How could he keep this a secret from his friends especially something this big! This was big stuff!

He sighed. Now, they had a big mess on their hands. Both Dustin and Chip were gone. No spells could pick up Chip. Nick and Maddie went to Rootcore to check the viewing globe and the Xenatome for anything. According to V, the other guy checked some radar type thing and there was no sign of Dustin.

"So Cam said he needed to get everyone together and meet us here as soon as they can."

"Wonderful…I can…"

"You can show where I can set my equipment." A voice said behind him. He jumped around to see Asian guy with a laptop bag across his shoulder.

"Cam…right?" Vida said. Cam nodded his head.

"Name is Xander, mate. Uhh…" He said as he looked around to make sure Toby was still in his office.

"Green Mystic Ranger."

A small smile appeared on Cam's face.

"Green Samurai Ranger….well, former is a better term."

Wait…green? How awesome is that, mate.

"Wonderful…before you two have your green ranger powwow. We need to find the boys before they get into trouble."

"Why not Rootcore, V? I mean…we still have to deal with Toby and our…" He said.

"Remember what happened to my IPod?"

He winced slightly at that memory. Spells and technology don't mix. It took Maddie months to get her camera to work at Rootcore.

"Right…"

Vida nodded her head and waved Cam over.

"I'm going to set you next to Maddie's equipment. She probably has enough plugs and outlets to plug in your stuff," Vida said.

"Good enough for me. The others will be here shortly. Shane had to call Hunter from the Thunder Ninja Academy" Cam said.

"What….how many ninja schools are there?" He asked.

"Quite a few…some small…some large. Oh, Vida…watch out for the door," Cam said before he disappeared into the backroom.

"What…AHHH!?" Vida screamed as a two blue steaks rushed pass her. His mouth dropped when he saw a girl and a guy appeared. She was a hottie. Maybe, this was his lucky day after all. He felt something hard hit the back of his head.

"OUCH…HEY!" He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You can hit on her later, Xander."

The girl laughed and offered her hand.

"Tori…and this is my boyfriend, Blake." Tori said in amusement.

Of course, all of the hot ones have boyfriends or gay. His luck. He reached and shook her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Tori and you too, Blake," He said as he shook Blake's hand.

"Wish it was under better..." Blake said.

"Tell me about it, mate. Where is the ot…BY THE SAINTS!" He screamed as two more steaks flash by them. These people are going to give him a heart attack. He took a deep breath as two guys appeared. They nearly knocked over the record rack. Wait…both of them are wearing red. This team has their colors messed up.

"The way Chip talked about this place…I thought it would be bigger, man." The blond one said.

"What did you expect? I don't think this place is Borders…Bro, they have records! I haven't seen a record in age, bro" The other guy in red said as he walked over to the record rack.

"Our boss…Toby likes the old stuff," Vida said.

"Sorry…name is Shane," Shane said as he reached out.

They did the whole round of introduction again. The other red ranger was Hunter, who is Blake's adopted brother. Cool with him, mate.

"So…where are the others?" Hunter said as he flopped down on the sofa.

"At Rootcore to see if it could pick up Chip or Dustin," He said.

"Maddie is looking up some spells to see if those can help," Vida said.

"Spells? What are you guys…wizards or something?" Hunter said.

"We prefer the term magicians," Vida said.

"Like…the rabbit out of the hat magicians," Hunter said.

"NO!"

Both he and Vida shouted.

"Bro…if they turn you into a frog, it is your fault," Blake said.

"Come on…wizards…I mean…gee…" Hunter said.

Vida took out her wand out and Shane stepped away from Hunter.

"Your funeral, man," Shane said.

"Vee…."

She pointed her wand at Hunter and a flash of pink came from her wand. It hit Hunter and he started spinning. It was like one of her tornado, mate. Damn…it was making him dizzy. Finally, the spell lost it strength and stopped. Hunter dropped to the floor.

"Never make a wiz…magician mad," Blake said. Tori laughed as they watched Hunter trying to get up.

"Can you guys do magic without your wands?" Tori asked.

"Yes but the results may vary, mate. Sometimes, it works smoothly…and other times…uhh…toothpicks?" Xander said.

"Almost afraid to ask…"

Suddenly, the door opened and Maddie rushed in.

"I think we may have found them."

End of Coming of The Guard

Next Chapter: Storytellers

A/N: ::Smiles innocently.:: Next chapter is purely Dustin and Chip…yay! ^___^ Anyway, thanks for the wonderful reviews. You guys rock. Read and review if you wish.


	34. Storytellers

See Through Skies: Storytellers

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip and Dustin have a chance to tell stories. Be amused…be very amused.

Disclaimer: Don't own them…how sad.

"I thought you were joking about the whole bottle of perfume thing," Chip said as he poked at the fire with a stick.

"Dude, I wish," Dustin said with a sigh

"Ouch…don't feel too bad. Xander nearly got himself turned into a tree."

"How did he do that, dude?"

"He wanted to get rid of this pimple. So, he used Clare's potion to get rid of it. Oh, it got rid of the pimple…but the almost turn yourself into a tree thing happened."

"Okay…he beat me. Oh, Tori got trapped in a camera."

"Maddie got turned into stone."

"Cam got up tired up by Cyber Cam."

"Cyber Cam?"

"It's his assistant…kind of…sort of, dude. It's a long story,"

"Vida got turned into a vampire."

"OH…that is when V got all mother hen on you."

"Well…there is more to the story. I kind of took a hit for her…and had a slight bruise," He said as he scratched his head.

"And?" Dustin said.

"I kind of didn't tell her about it."

"Dude…big mistake. It's like the time I broke my arm, dude…I never lived that down! Tori and Shane had to drag me to the ER. Dude, hospitals are sooo not fun."

"Tell me about it."

He heard a snap and turned his head into the shadows. He shrugged. Dustin looked at him and shrugged too.

"Dude…Hunter and Blake turned evil…twice. OH, I was evil."

"You! Evil! I can't imagine that."

"Dude…it sooo happened. I was told that I was totally scary as evil."

"V says I'm scary when I am angry."

"Everyone said that yellows are scary when we are angry."

"Are we?"

"Don't think so, dude. Oh, Shane and Hunter nearly got themselves killed on who was going to be the leader stuff."

"Nick got trapped in another dimension."

"Dude, we are power rangers. Going into other dimensions is like a must."

"Tell me about it."

"Do you think the others will find us?"

"Of course! I cast a homing beacon spell. With Cam's brains and the others' magic, they will find us in no time."

They heard a loud crash. Both boys looked behind them and then at each other.

"Best part about being a ranger, dude?"

"The morphing of course!"

"Sooo true. It's like a rush, dude! It was soo funny. I had to show Shane and Tori how to morph"

"You can't be serious!"

"Sooo true. Oh, I have to show you my ninja cycle, dude. It is such a sweet ride. Dude, I wonder if Cam will let us ride it," Dustin said thoughtfully.

"Now I'm curious. OH! Wait until you see my broom! It doubles as this flying motorcycle thing. It is so cool!" He said as he smiled brightly.

"DUDE! I want to see! Can I ride it? I so want to ride it!"

"I don't see a problem. It will be fun. Wait until you see Rootcore…and Fireheart…and Brightstar."

"What of those, dude?"

"Rootcore is our base. It like this huge tree! Fireheart is our dragon. Brightstar is my…our horse. He really likes apples. Daggeron says I spoil him. I don't…well…kind of do. Brightstar steps on Daggeron's feet when he tries to take the apples away."

"Dude…is that the horse you want me to ride?"

"Yup…he has the smoothest canter," He said with happy sigh.

"Ok….dude. But…I do have a question. How does it feel being the zord?"

"It feels like it is a part of me. It's really hard to explain. It is just…there. How does it feel to control one?"

"I guess, it's the same thing. When I got my powers, I just knew. I guess the morphing grid make sure you have that type of knowledge. That is good too because I would so crash into something."

He laughed.

"V said the same thing about me and Xander. I am not that bad. The bike was totally her fault to being with."

Dustin laughed.

"One thing, I have to say the comic books make it look easy."

"Totally, dude."

"Your worst experience?"

Dustin paused for a second.

"Fighting your friends sucks. But I think the Marah thing…that hurt the most. I got over it years ago but…"

"But I thought Marah was one of the good guys," He said in confusion

"She is now. But before, she worked for the bad guys."

He thought for a moment then he got the idea where this story was heading.

"Sorry."

"Dude…I got over it years ago."

He took a deep breath and poked the fire.

"Fighting my best friend…and watching the dark magic take over the world sucks. But….I think having my soul suck out me was the worst. Every once in a while, I still have nightmares about it. The coldness…the darkness."

He shivered at the thought.

"DUDE! You could have told me! Fellow yellows are supposed to help each other."

"In my defense, I didn't figure out that you were a fellow yellow until later. Beside, the whole knight and ninja debate was much more interesting."

"Where did the whole knight thing come from anyway, dude?"

"Daggeron is training me to be a knight!"

"Dude, that is awesome!"

He heard another loud crash. Both of them turned around and looked behind them.

"You will pay for this, rangers! I am doing to destroy you!" the crane-looking monster said as it tried to free itself. Hehe…it kind of remind of him of that monkey in the ball that rolls around in that maze thing.

He heard Dustin snorted slightly since the monster was still trapped in the boulder that Dustin stuck him in.

"What are we going to do with him, dude?" Dustin said.

"If the others can't find us, maybe his friend will show up and we use him to get back to our dimension," He said as he tossed another log onto the fire.

"Smart move, dude. Any more stories, dude?"

"Well…there was this one time that Xander…"

End to Storytellers.

Next Chapter: Conflict of Interest

A/N: Dustin+Chip=Love. XD They are so much fun to write. Anyway, your reviews totally rock. Thank you for all of them. As always…read and review if you wish.


	35. Conflict of Interest

See Through Skies: Conflict of Interest

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Nothing is ever easy especially when working with another team.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Madison wished that Chip and Dustin were here. They could break up the tension in the room in a heartbeat. She sighed as she watched Nick, Shane, and Hunter fighting. They reached the spot where the signal leaded them. There was nothing. It looked liked there was fight but no sign of the boys. She smiled softly. They could break up this fight too. She can imagine Dustin saying or doing something silly to get their attention. Chip would do the same thing…unless he got angry. She smiled softly. Everyone thought V was the scary one. Few people have been unlucky enough to see Chip really angry.

"Look…I say we scout around until the monster show up," Nick said.

"What good is scouting around when we have no clue where they are? Beside…what is his name? Daggeron is looking for any sign of them," Shane said in frustration.

"I agree with Shane…It's a waste of manpower, man." Hunter said.

She could hear Nick grind his teeth from here.

"Will the rising red ranger testosterone stop now?" Vida snapped.

The boys stopped and stared at her.

"How do Dustin and Chip think of this?" Vida said as she put her hands on her hips.

The boys looked at each other with a sheepish looks on their faces.

"Thought so."

"I hate doing nothing," Nick said.

"So do I."

"I'm sure Chip is doing something on his end like a tracking spell," She said.

"If we are lucky to pick up his spell…some dimensions really mess up our morphers."

"I'm more worried about if he can't morph and there is a monster running around," Her sister said.

"SIS!"

"I'm sure they are fine," Blake said.

She heard a loud roar and she turned around to see Cam and Xander came in.

"Okay…I need everyone outside. We are going to have a little experiment," Cam said.

"Uh oh…" Tori said.

"Don't worry. No one will hurt…at least, I don't think so."

"That makes me feel better," Xander said as he shot a look at Cam.

"I believe nothing happened to you when I tested it out."

"You did what?!"

Oh, boy…this promised to be…interesting. Maybe, she should get her camera.

-MFNSMF-

"For another dimension…this isn't so bad, dude," Dustin said as they walked through the forest. It looked liked the same forest they had back in home, dude expect the sky, dude. The sky is so creepy. It was like an ugly green color, dude.

"That is what we all said…until the zombies showed up," Chip said as he nearly tripped over a tree root.

"Dude! Zombies! Wait…I thought Hildiracs were zombies?"

"They are…kind of. Maybe, the term is walking spirits because they were there for a long time. The Tribunal of Magic kind of used them to test people that were coming to see them. From what I gathered…wasn't very often."

"Dude…you beat me in the whole weird dimension traveling part."

"You…annoying little brats! Let me go and I shall be merciful!" The bouncy crane monster said. He stopped and looked the monster.

Dude, why would they let him out of the rock? He couldn't hurt them. The monster dude just rolled around in the rock….badly. The dude kept hitting trees. Chip called him the monkey in the ball monster which so fit the dude.

"Uhh…no."

"Don't think so, dude."

Crash!

They turned around to see the monster dude stuck in between two trees.

"Dude, this would almost be funny if he didn't do it every time."

Chip grinned.

"True…but at least, it will keep him busy for awhile."

"Good point, dude."

Suddenly, he heard a loud crack and then laugher. He turned around to see the cat like monster dude standing there. The monster poked the other monster dude with his long sword

"You are a fool, Jizo. These rangers trapped you into a rock!"

"Shut up, Oni! Get me out of this rock!" Jizo said as he struggled to get out of the rock.

"Maybe, I will. Maybe, I won't. One thing, I will do is…" Oni said as he clapped his hands. A bunch of Hildracs appeared in front of them. He glanced over at Chip, who slipped into a fighting stance.

"Ready, dude?"

"Let's do it."

-MFNSMF-

"I figured out why we can't pick up Chip or Dustin," Cam said as he took seat on the ground and got out his computer.

"Why is that?" Blake said.

"Because of their powers are damping any possible of a signal."

"How can that be possible?" Madison said.

He sighed softly and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Simple. Dustin's earth power damps Chip's lightening magic which makes sense. Earth is probably one of the few things that can stop a lightening bolt in its tracks. So, I tried another way. I started tracking their unique energy signatures as a whole."

"Unique energy signature?" Shane asked.

He nodded his head.

"How many yellow male rangers do you know?"

The others were looking at each other then at him.

"Two?" Xander said.

"Technically, there are three if you count the one that visited a few years back. But for this, there are two," He said as he typed away at his computer.

"Okay…so you are tracking their energy signatures, right?"

"Didn't work. Chip's powers are now giving me the problem. I can roughly pin point several dimensions that they could possible be in but nothing concrete."

"So even if we find the right dimension…we might not even find them," Nick said.

"Exactly."

"Soo…why did you bring us out here?" Hunter said.

"Not to have magic destroy a two thousand dollars laptop. And our choices….one waited for a monster attack. Once I get the monster signature, I can track it through dimensions and find Dustin and Chip. But…"

"We would have no idea what happening before then. They could be hurt or in trouble," Shane said.

"Exactly. Second choice is to use one of you as….Well, never mind that. Our monster of the week has showed up. Luck for you." He said as he flipped his computer to show the others.

He watched Nick looking over at Shane and Hunter.

"You guys coming?" Nick said.

"Of course, man. The guy took one of us. It's pay back," Hunter said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, goody…the red ranger testosterone is rising again." Vida said with a mumble. Xander glanced over at her and smirked.

"We met you guys there. Cam…start tracking…Let's go." Shane said. Shane turned to Tori, Hunter, and Blake and they nodded. In flash, they streaked away.

"Mate…that is sooo much cooler than traveling by tree," Xander said. Madison rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Okay…Ready," Nick said.

He watched the other get out of the morphers and typed in some numbers in their cell phones. They shouted.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

End of Conflict of Interest.

Next Chapter: In A Round About Way

A/N: Finally, the monsters appeared. But what happened to the boys? . I'm not telling! Anyway, thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! ^__^ You guys always rock. Read and review if you wish.


	36. In A Round About Way

See Through Skies: In A Round About Way

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Teams fighting side by side…that is the best part.

Disclaimer: Don't own them at all. 

Shane smashed his foot into the Hildrac's face. It let out a scream before it crumbled to the ground. He wouldn't lie to say he missed this but he really did. Beating the crap out of evil minions was and still is…kind of fun. Swiftly, he turned around and punched another Hildrac in the gut. The Hildrac stumbled back into the trash where it belonged. He glanced over to see Blake and Tori fighting back to back.

Tori ducked out of the way of a punch and then kneed the Hildrac in the gut. The Hildrac stumbled back in pain and then Blake landed a sweet punch into that Hildrac's face. Another Hildrac grabbed Tori's arm and she spun around. She hit Hildrac square in the face. Ouch, man. He glanced over to see Blake nail another one into the wall. Tori went over to help Vida and Blake ran over to help Xander.

These guys got nothing on Karacks.

"Shane…Look out!" Blake said.

He felt himself against the wall from one of those Hildrac things. He groaned at himself. Stupid…Stupid…he should have been paying attention, man. Suddenly, the Hildracs on his back vanished. He caught a glimpse of them fly into the wall with the help of some water. He turned to his head to see Maddie with her wand…thing.

"That was pretty sweet move, Madison," He said.

"Thanks…Look out!" Madison said.

He turned around and did a spin kick to send the Hildrac flying.

"Nice move."

"Thanks."

Madison turned around to fight another Hildrac.

Oh, yes…he really missed being a ranger sometimes.

-NSMFNS-

"…So, Dustin went a little gas happy and Chip fell off the bike. Chip didn't seem to mind," Blake said as he ducked out of the way of a kick.

"Mate, Chip attracted bruises better than anyone," Xander said as he cut a Hildrac down with his ax.

"So does Dustin. One time, Hunter and Dustin had this weird contest. Who had the bigger bruise? Dustin won…then demanded ice cream," He said as he kicked the Hildrac off its feet.

"Are all yellows like this?"

"No…I think just the males one."

He ducked out of a punch and nailed the Hildrac in the chest.

"That is a relief…Hey, are the yellow girls hot?"

"Uhh…yes, but I wouldn't hit on them. You might lose something important."

"Damn…"

A group of Hildracs starts to gather.

"I go up and you go down."

Xander stared at him for a moment then turned to the group of Hildracs.

"Got it, mate," Xander said as his ax glowed green. He ducked down and swiped the green energy at the feet. He jumped into the air and did a spinning kick.

Man, he missed doing this.

-MFNSMF-

"You aren't too bad with that sword," hunter said.

"Thanks…" Nick said as he sliced his way through his enemies.

"But my Thunder staff was better."

He snorted under his helmet.

"From what I remember…it look liked a toy out of a cereal box."

Hunter sent a Hildrac flying through the air.

"Is that right? I wonder how your sword can handle a couple of lightening bolts."

"I say bring it."

"You are in luck….I can't morph anymore. Perhaps…we can go a little one and one after this is over with."

"Do I get to choose the contest?"

Hunter shrugged before he kicked a Hildrac out of the way.

"Sure…"

"My bike against your bike."

"Bro…my bike can make leave your bike in the dust."

He sliced through another Hildrac and then another soon after.

"You might be surprise what my baby can do."

"Okay, fire boy…you are on."

He smiled.

"I look forward to it."

-NSMFNS-

"Ten bucks said that Dustin and Chip are roasting marshmallows or something," Vida said as she blocked a Hildrac's punch then kicked where it hurt the most.

"Twenty bucks said that they are storytelling," Tori said as she cut down her own Hildrac.

"Please…those two are probably having a blast like little kids in a candy shop."

Tori laughed.

"Oh, thanks for the remix tape. I enjoyed it…much better than that surfer music I am forced to hear every single day."

"Ouch…If you needed some more, you could always make you a few."

"Nice."

"Not a problem. We had our girl time. Want to finish this?"

"Lets…"

She pointed out her wand and it started to glow. Tori's hands were glowing blue. They looked at each other and nodded. Tori let go of her ball of blue energy and she let go of her wind magic.

The Hildracs didn't stand a chance.

"That was impressive, rangers."

She turned around to the monster. It look liked the big ugly had something in his hand

"It almost sad that your other friends couldn't join us." The monster said as he waved Chip's morpher around in his claw.

"Guys! GUYS! I can…"

She heard Cam's voice over Tori's communicator.

That is when all hell broke loose.

End of In A Round About Way

Next Chapter; Slingshots

A/N: I can promise you…the boys are fine. Kind of…sort of….maybe. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. You guys rock. Read and review if you wish.


	37. Slingshots

See Through Skies: Slingshots

By: M14Mouse

Summary: The fight continues but where are our yellow boys?

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"Dustin…"

Dustin groaned softly at his pounding head. That fall totally sucked, dude. He should know! He has fallen off enough to stuff.

"Dustin."

Dude, why is he moving? He didn't remember moving. Wait….earthquake? Earthquakes don't call his name.

"Dustin!"

Dude, stop calling his name. He just wanted to get rid of this killer headache.

"Dustin…you really need to wake up."

Wait…Wait…Chip. His eyes snapped open and tried to raise his head. He stared at Chip who was hovering over him. Ooooo…so, not a good idea, dude. His head went straight back down to the ground. He remembered falling…and screaming.

"DUDE, you shouldn't have done that! You could have got hurt!"

Chip winced slightly. Slowly, he tried to get up. He groaned softly as his head went all tipsy. Great, he had a concussion. He is never going to live this down.

"I couldn't let the monster throw you off the cliff! You know because of sharp pointy rocks and raging waves on the bottom?!"

"I would have been fine, dude! I could have…I could have…"

He sighed. Dude, this so isn't easy. A thought popped into his head.

"Dude! They took your morpher! How did you catch me?"

Chip smiled sheepishly at him.

"I'm not great at it. I mean, I have only tried it by myself. Never try to catch anyone before. You are heavy by the way."

He blinked for a moment.

"Dude, what did you do?"

"I flew."

He blinked a second time.

"You flew?"

"Yup."

"If my head didn't hurt so much, I think that was cool."

"Thanks…and I think you have a concussion."

"Dude, I know I have a concussion. That sooo sucks too. I hate concussions."

"If it makes you feel better, I think my arm is broken."

His eyes widen then he glanced over Chip's arms. He noticed Chip was holding his right arm.

"Dude! That sucks! How did that happen?"

Chip smiled a little.

"Told that you were a little heavy. It isn't too bad. I think it is a clean break."

"So, lucky, dude! Last time that I broke my arm, it was all bendy."

"Ouch."

"Totally..DUDE!"

He winced slightly at the loud noise he heard overhead. He covered his ears and glanced upward.

"Dude…was that flying train?"

"Daggeron!"

-NSMFNS-

"Stupid monster and those damn teleport…things," Shane said.

"Spells…"

"Those spells are annoying. I never thought I would say that."

"I never thought I would say this…but I think I am getting flying train sick," Hunter said with a groan. Madison saw Hunter put his head between his knees. Blake patted his brother on the shoulder.

"This is your wonderful co-conductor speaking…we will be arriving soon. Please get into your seats. Oh, watch out for those perky airbags when we stop," Jenji said over the loud speaker.

"I never thought I would be seeing a giant cat either," Tori said.

"You guys have it weird," Shane said.

"You have no idea," Xander said.

She smiled at them then glanced over at her sister. Vida was staring out of the window. Her face was so serious and she had a dead grip on her hands. Slowly, she walked over and took a seat next to her. She threw her arm around her and hugged her close.

"He will be okay, sis."

"Chip never leaves his wand anywhere, Maddie. What if…?"

"I'm sure he is fine. Dustin is with him. I'm sure they are able keep each other out of trouble."

Her sister snorted.

"Those two are probably knee deep in it right now. Both of them are probably dragging each other into it."

"Then we just have to drag them out, right?"

A small smile played on her sister. Suddenly, the train shook violently.

"Attention passengers, we are now here….uhhh…you might want to be careful. Monsters are right outside the door," Jenji spoke over the loud speaker.

"Jenji!" Daggeron shouted.

She watched her sister bolt from her seat. She grabbed her wand out of her pocket. It was time to get her friend back.

-NSMFNS-

"Come on, Dustin. Stay with me. We are almost there…trust me, okay?" Chip said as he helped Dustin along.

"You sure, dude?" Dustin said as he stumbled along.

"Positive…I can hear the sound of fighting!"

"The only thing I can here is the sound of my head pounding, dude. Can I take a nap?"

His heart dropped to his stomach. This was bad. He couldn't have him fall asleep. He pulled Dustin up more onto his shoulder. He winced slightly as his arm protested at the pressure.

He was soo wishing for that healing potion right about now.

"No nap. You got to help me get my wand back."

Dustin groaned.

"Then I am going to kick those monsters' butts. You will see…uhh…if you don't fall asleep first."

He stumbled to a stop when he reached a slope. The fight was on in full force. Everyone was fighting something….Hildracs and the monsters of week. He beamed happily. He was so glad everyone was getting along…because well…they would have been in trouble. He looked around to see which one of the monster. Oh…Oh! There it was! That crane monster had it. He frowned slightly. How was he going to get it back? He looked around. Slowly, he set Dustin down on the ground and leaned him against the tree.

He wished he had his bow with him.

He sighed then his eyes settled on some vines.

Perfect.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

He turned around to look at Dustin and beamed happily.

"Slingshot."

-MFNSMF-

Vida slashed her staff across the Hildrac's chest. She watched the sparks fly from its chest before she turned around. Everyone was fighting something. Hildracs were getting tossed around. She heard Maddie mumble a spell and then whoosh sound of magic. She glanced over to see Xander, Blake, and Hunter taking on one monster. She glanced over to her right to see Nick and Shane fighting the other monster. Daggeron sliced his way through a bunch of Hildrac.

But there was no sign of Chip or Dustin. That scared her and made her very mad. She slashed her staff against another Hildrac. Another one approached her.

POP!

She watched Hildrac crumble to the ground.

POP!

She blinked as another Hildrac crumbled to the ground. She glanced upward to see a flying rock in the air and landed on unexpected Hildrac.

"Dude, you totally nailed him!"

She heard Dustin's voice at top of the slope. She saw another rock fly over the slope and nailed the crane monster.

"OUCH!"

"HA! Payback!"

She sighed in relief and she was able to yell when she saw Chip scrambled down the slope. He ducked out of the way of Hildracs until he got the crane monster.

"I want my wand back," Chip said as he ducked out of the way of the monster punch. The crane monster just laughed.

"Why would I do that?"

She felt the air starting to change. She had a feeling if she demorph…her hair would looked liked she stuck it into a light socket. Chip's eyes narrowed slightly as he approached the crane monster. The monster had enough sense to step back when Chip slowly approached him.

"Because I said so."

The monster shifted nervously as the static in the air increased. Hell, her skin started to feel funny. She watched as the monster glanced over his shoulder at his buddy. Shane and Nick were keeping him busy.

"I…I…"

Chip's eyes narrowed even more and almost started to glow.

Damn…he looked scary.

"Drop. My. Wand. Now."

The crane monster had enough sense to throw the wand at Chip and flee. Chip smiled as he caught his wand. He turned and ran back up the slope.

"Hey, Dustin! I got my wand back!" Chip shouted.

"Damn…" Blake said in awe.

"Okay…it is official. I thought Kira was scary…but Chip…damn," Hunter said.

"I agree…damn." Tori added.

"I had enough of this, rangers!" the cat monster said. A familiar glowing circle appeared under his feet and he started to grow. She turned her head back toward the slope.

"Chip…get your happy yellow butt back down here…we have a giant monster to fight!" Vida shouted.

End of Slingshots

A/N: ::giggles.:: Yellow+Angry=Bad News. Anyway, I am glad everyone is the enjoying the chapters. Read and Review if you wish.


	38. It's All Comes Together

See Through Skies: It's All Coming Together

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Zord battle then explanations….Yellow Ranger style

Disclaimer: Don't own them…how sad.

Blake has never really been on the ground during a zord fight. He doesn't like really very much either. His feet weren't very stable but on the positive, neither was the monster. The crane thing kept running around in circles. It was kind of funny when he thought about it.

"Wow…bro…their zords look kind of cool," Hunter said as he looked up.

"Ours are still better," Shane added.

"Of course, man," Hunter said.

"I can't believe Vida is a pixie," Hunter said.

"Bro…don't say that too loud. She might come down and crash you." He said.

"She wouldn't do that because she kind of busy at the moment."

"There is always later," Tori said with a smirk.

"What is the crap is Chip?" Shane said.

"I have no idea, dude. I'm a little rusty on the whole bird thing," Hunter said.

"I think it is a mythology thing going on. Mermaid, pixie, minotaur…Cam would probably know," He said.

"And he probably give us this a look that we should already know this, bro."

"Do you think it is a phoenix?" Tori said.

"Aren't phoenixes like red and have claws? Chip has feet," He added.

"A walking phoenix?" Hunter said.

"Maybe, it is a penguin."

"I don't think it is a penguin, Tor." Share said with laugh.

"I don't see you trying to figure it out."

POP!

"Ouch!"

They turned around to see to the crane monster rubbing his head.

"Dude, did I get him!" Dustin shouted from the top of the slope.

"Yes!" They shouted.

"I hate you, rangers! I hate you! And I hate Imperious too. Drag me away from my comforty hole. He said it will easy! Easy to defeat the power rangers. Oh, no, it isn't. Stupid rangers stuck me into a rock. I couldn't get out until he came. Now, I get hit by rocks! I hate you!" the crane monster raved.

"Someone is upset," Tori said.

"Don't you know that all monsters get defeat by the power rangers?" Shane said.

The crane monster looked horrified.

POP!

Another rock hit the crane monster and knocked him unconscious.

"That looked like it hurt," Tori said.

"Did I hit it?" Dustin shouted down again.

"Yes." Tori shouted back.

"Man. will you just get down here already?" Shane said.

There was a long pause.

"Uhh…I kind of can't."

"Why?" Shane shouted.

"Kind of have a concussion. It makes me all dizzy when I stay up."

"Dude, how are you shooting the rocks then?" Hunter shouted.

Another long pause before Dustin answered.

"Luck, dude?"

Hunter glanced around everyone and chuckled. Shane just shook his head. Tori sighed.

"Let's go up there and help him…before he does more damage to himself." Tori said.

Suddenly, the ground began to violate shake. HE glanced over to see the other giant monster stumbling toward them.

"Okay, guys! Up the slope!" Shane shouted.

They scrambled up the slope before the giant monster crashed down.

"Dude…did he just crashed the other guy?" Hunter said.

"I think so, bro." He said.

"Ouch…" Shane said as he made a face.

The monster got to his feet. He blinked as he watched their megazord began to form a giant glowing circle with their zord. The circle has some funny symbols within in it. The sword cut through the circle and in a flash of light, it cut through the monster. The monster stumbled forward and crashed into the ground. The explosions throw him and the others back a few steps.

"Dude…that was kind of cool," Dustin said.

He turned to see Tori hovering over Dustin.

"How many fingers am I holding?" She said as she held out three fingers. Dustin waved her away.

"My head is fine…just a little dizzy. Oh, look dude…they are coming!"

He turned around to see the others disappear from their zord from and land on the ground in front of them. Instantly, Chip ran over to Dustin's side.

"How is your head?" Chip asked.

"Dizzy and sore…How is your arm?" Dustin asked.

"What happened to your arm, Chip?" Vida said. He winced slightly. Vida didn't sound too happy.

"Uhh…I broke it?" Chip said as he made a face. He held his right arm close and stepped slightly away from Vida.

"Chip…what did you two do?"

"Kind of flew?"

"I kind of fell off the cliff, dude."

"CHIP!" Vida shouted. Madison just shook her head and sighed.

"Dustin…" Tori groaned to herself. Dustin and Chip gave each other funny looks.

"Told you that we would get into trouble, dude."

"I know…"

"Okay…explain what happen at the beginning?" Shane said.

"Oh, that is easy, dude. These Hildracs showed up and we went to fight them. Oh, yes…Chip told me he was a power ranger, dude. That was total cool! Then the monsters grabbed us and mumbled some spell."

"Teleportation spell…then we landed. That crane monster tried to attack us.."

"Chip did this cool lightening thing with his wand, dude."

"But this cool thing with your hands then you disappeared under the ground…"

"Okay…okay…Let's get you both home…before something else happens." Shane said as he and Hunter moved to help Dustin to his feet.

"And you can explain how you two go yourself hurt." Vida said.

"Well…they so totally ambushed us, dude." Dustin said as Shane and Hunter helped him to his feet.

"Yup…we kick their butts…until they cheated," Chip added.

"So true, dude."

He had to hide his mouth with his hand. He tried hard not to laugh. This was going be an interesting conversation.

End of It's All Coming Together

Next Chapter: Team and Fort Building

A/N: This tale is slowly approaching its end. Sadly…but true…BUT! I have a general idea for a sequel running through my head. Nothing permanent. Just a crazy adventure for Chip and Dustin. How would that sound to my readers? Comment if I should or shouldn't when you review of course.


	39. Team Building and Fort Building

See Through Skies: Team Building and Fort Building

By: M14Mouse

Summary: The others are out and about, our yellow boys are left to their own devices. Bad idea.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"Dude, this isn't fair." Dustin said as he sat on the bed.

"I know! A few days, we will be fine. It isn't fair that everyone else is having fun. We are stuck in here! If we were still at Rootcore, I could show you some really cool stuff" Chip said as he rolled a pencil up and down the table.

"I think they moved us to Ninja Ops to make sure we wouldn't blow up anything, dude. Cam has eyes everywhere"

"We weren't going to blow stuff up. I was just going to show you some magic…and my broom…Brightstar…Fireheart…and Phineas…He is funny…a little weird but he is great! Of course, the Xenotome!"

"I know, dude. I know…I wanted you to meet my students. Oh, the track…and you have got to met Kelly, dude! She is like the coolest! This sooo sucks…Its…its like a conspiracy!" He said as he folded his arms.

"I know…" Chip said as he started to look around the room. He frowned slightly at Chip.

"Dude…what are you thinking?"

"How long do you think we are going to be in here?"

"Until they get back from whatever they said they were going which will probably be all day, dude. Sooo not fair!"

"Hmmm…" Chip said as he glanced around again.

"Dude?"

"I say we build a fort."

He blinked at Chip.

"Dude, I haven't built a fort since I was little."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"….."

"…."

"Dude, where do we start?"

"I'll get the pillows."

-NSMFNS-

"Okay…Sis, you're on!" Madison shouted from behind the camera. Hunter, Shane, and Nick were in the middle of a field while her sister was in front of the camera.

"Okay…Welcome to First Annual Idiots R' Us Competition. Since these are red rangers, there probably have been other stupid competitions. This one is the first one to make it to tape."

She heard Tori and Xander laugh out of view of the camera.

"I serious doubt that." Xander said.

"You should talk, Xander. I remember an incident at Rock Porium…."

"That was entire Nick's fault. What about Chip? He does stupid stuff all of the time."

"True."

"So, why does he get off the hook?"

"Because he is Chip."

She coughed to get her sister's attention. She glanced over at Shane, Hunter, and Nick. She could tell that they were almost ready.

"Okay…okay…I got it, Maddie. The first event is what…."

"I think to show off their bikes?" Blake said.

"Oh, how exciting." Her sis said with sarcasm.

"I wished you were around when Connor was around," Tori said.

"Connor wasn't that bad, Tor." Blake said.

"Okay…if I had to sit through one more "soccer demonstration of his", I will kick his butt."

The others laughed.

"I just want this thing to be over with…I need to get back Ninja Ops. I want to make sure Cyber Cam hasn't decided to mess with the new program I installed," Cam said

"I'm sure everything is fine. Sensei is watching him," Tori said.

"Dad doesn't know anything about computers."

"He does know how to prevent Cyber Cam from destroying stuff."

"Point taken."

"So…what are we suppose to be doing?" Xander asked.

"I thought we were here for support," Blake said.

"I thought we were here for judging," She added.

"Then I give them a 5 for being idiots. Honestly, who cares about their bikes?" Vida said.

"Nothing wrong with show off your bike every once in a while," Blake said with a slightly hurt voice. Tori patted his arm.

"I forgot…fellow motor bike person speaking here."

"If we are judging…how are we going about doing this? They have two different types of bikes. In a figure of speech, it liked judging an apple from an orange." Cam added.

There was a pause and a moment of silence.

"All in favor of completely winging this thing, say I?" Her sister said. The group looked at each other.

"I!"

She was so glad she brought her camera.

-NSMFNS-

Sensei paused at the door and listen to the boys' voices.

"Dude, I think we need a longer blanket for the drawbridge."

"I agree…I wonder where we can get one."

Gently, he opened the door to see quite a sight. Beds, tables, and pillows were everywhere. Some how or another, they were attached to each other. He tilted his head slightly. Was that bookcase attached as well? A small smile touched his lips.

"Hello, Dustin…Chip," He said. The boys turned around and stared at him.

"Hello, Sensei." Dustin said sheepishly.

"Hello, sir." Chip said.

"You haven't been overworking your arm, Chip?"

"No, sir. Dustin has been making sure that I have been keeping my arm in the sling."

"Dustin…Have you been resting like you should?"

"Well…I lie down when I get dizzy or tired, Sensei. Chip has been watching my back."

"Ahh…" He said with a grin.

"Dude! What are you guys doing?" Cyber Cam shouted behind him.

"We are building a fort," Chip said.

"Ooo….I never built a fort before. Can I join?"

"Sure, dude." Dustin said.

"Of course." Chip said.

Cyber Cam wandered from behind him and looked over what they were doing.

"You three will clean this mess up, correct?" He said.

"Yes, Sensei."

"Yes, sir."

"Gotcha."

He closed the door behind him. He heard their voices outside of the door.

"Wow…I didn't know your sensei was that cool. Undonna would never let me do this. Probably because of Claire.."

"But we do have to clean up, dude," Dustin said.

"I rather clean up than be bored."

"Sooo true, dude."

"What are you guys building?" Cyber Cam asked.

"A drawbridge."

"We need a longer sheet or something, dude."

"How about curtain?" Cyber Cam said.

"That is perfect!"

He walked away from the door and laughed.

-NSMFNS-

Shane wanted to scream. He wasn't dealing with students. He wasn't dealing with rude dudes at the skate park. No, he was dealing with his friends. He wanted to strangle Hunter and Nick for their stupid competition. Although, it was pretty neat until their bike got trashed.

"On a whole, I say Hunter won." Vida said as they walked down the halls.

"Nick's crashing was soo much better than Hunter," Xander added.

"Some friend you are." Nick said with grumble.

"Good point." Vida said.

"But Hunter's hand stand was neat before he hit the tree." Tori said.

"You guys aren't going to let us live this down, huh? Hunter said.

Vida and Xander looked at each other then smiled at Hunter.

"Uhh…yup!" They said loudly. He tried not to laugh at that point. He covered his face with his hand.

"If you guys didn't shout weird things, we wouldn't have gotten distract," Nick said.

"We were scoring your performances." Madison

"What does having the best butt have anything do with this?" Hunter asked.

"Because I was bored," Vida said with shrug.

"I am almost afraid to ask…who thought of the shiniest bike?" Nick said.

"I know nothing about bikes…beside our brooms," Madison added.

"Best tires?" Hunter said with a sigh.

"That was me, bro," Blake said.

"I lost to Nick in that! Traitor!"

"Bro…it looked liked you haven't changed your tires in about a year."

He heard Hunter mumbling something under his breath.

"Okay…who asked jumping? I believe we weren't going to jump bikes. And I thought Dustin did the whole jumping thing," Nick said.

"He does," Blake said.

"Because I was bored. You guys didn't even race them," Xander said.

"We were going to race until someone shouted something…I couldn't make it out."

There was silence. He glanced over at Cam, who had a smirk on his face.

"It must be a piece of your imagination," Cam said.

"Okay…not a word to Chip or Dustin. At least, until Madison edited the tape," Nick said as he approached the door.

He heard the Dustin, Chip…and was that Cyber Cam's voice having some type of argument.

"Ninjas so rocks."

"Agreed…but their skill set in the game sucked. As much as I love the dark knights and paladins, I wished they would introduce the red mage back into the series."

"I missed the Blue Mage, dudes. You can steal monsters' abilities." Cyber Cam said.

"But you can't steal the good ones, dude. It isn't fair…" Dustin added.

He heard Tori laughing beside him.

"Well…at least, they kept each other entertained," Vida said.

He opened the door and his mouth dropped at the sight. He had never seen anything like it. There was blankets attached to a table…or was that curtains.

"What the…?!"

Cyber Cam's head popped up from the top of the…thing.

"Hey, dudes! Chip and Dustin taught me how to build a fort! This thing is soo cool, dude. We totally hook this place up. Can Chip stay a little longer? We are going to build a slingshot next!"

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

Cyber Cam pouted. Dustin's head popped up next to Cyber Cam

"Hey, guys…how did the whole bike thing go? Who won?" Dustin said.

"What…how….what?" Tori said in shock. Hunter wandered over and tugged on a blanket that part of the fort.

"We were bored, dude." Dustin said with a shrug.

"Most people play board games when they are bored, Dustin. Not build forts," Cam said.

"Dustin and Chip isn't most people, Cam," Xander added.

"This thing is so cool, bro," Hunter said.

"Don't encourage them!" Tori shouted.

Chip's head popped out from the top of the fort.

"It even has a drawbridge!" Chip said he ducked his head back into the fort. Slowly, the table low down to the ground. Hunter crawled into the fort.

"Dude, they set up the tv and dvd player in here!"

Cam frowned and shot a look at Cyber Cam.

"I wondered how that happened."

Cyber Cam smiled innocently.

Vida and Xander crawled inside as well.

"Wow…much more comfortable than your other forts, Chip."

"She's right."

"Thanks!"

"This will be a prefect place to watch the video," Madison said as she followed Vida inside.

"NO!" Nick shouted as he followed.

He glanced over at Cam.

"After you…" He said with a grin.

"Joy," Cam said with a sigh as he crawled in.

He just laughed at that point.

End of Teaming Building and Fort Building

Next Chapter; Final Fate

A/N: Two more chapters and this thing is done. Makes me kind of sad. I have been writing this for a very long time. Expect the last chapter to have a long AN. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and the words on the sequel. Read and Review if you wish.


	40. Final Fate

See Through Skies: Final Fate

By: M14Mouse

Summary: For every team, it is different. But for every end, there is always a new beginning.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Takes Place After Mystic Fate Part 2

Chip collapsed into his computer chair. Today was the longest day of his entire life. They won. The Master was gone. All of their hard work finally paid off. But why was his head was spinning? Why were his thoughts jumping from place to place? Why was it that he was so tired but he couldn't sleep even if he tried?

He wondered if this how Dustin felt when they won against Lother. He glanced over at the clock. He could turn on his computer and see if Dustin is on. He sighed and pushed himself off the chair. No, Dustin had to teach class tomorrow. He grabbed his bow and arrows from its place. He just needed to clear his thoughts. Quietly, he sneaked down stairs and out of the house. He headed toward the barn.

His uncle was nice enough to set up a small target for him to shoot at night. He had to limit how much power he put into his shots. In the distant, he could have sworn to he heard his mom and Uncle Carl's voices.

"Let him be, Lillian."

"But…"

Then when he turned around, he saw nothing. Maybe, he is hearing things. Slowly, he opened the door to the barn and entered it. He closed the door behind him and turned on the light switch. He turned around as the barn light up. He glanced around at all the farm equipment. He set his archery equipment on the ground then walked across the barn to set up the target. He chuckled softly at all of the old farm equipment that Uncle Carl refused to throw away. He set up the target and then he went back to set up his arrow stand. He walked over to a little place where he kept his arrows in the barn. He took them out and walked back over. Carefully, he slipped into the arrow stand.

Carefully, he opened his box and smiles slightly. He hadn't shot his real bow in months. It was practice bows or someone else's bows. Of course, he was using his crossbow constantly. It wasn't the same. He picked up his bow and sighed happily at the familiar grip.

He picked up an arrow and knotted it onto his bow. He aimed at the target and shoot. He didn't know long he shot and reloaded his bow. Every once in a while, he would go and get his arrows from the target then start again. Finally, he just collapsed on the ground and stared at the target. Each arrow was bunched around the center of the target. He remembered a time when he missed the target.

Those times were long gone.

Suddenly, he heard the door open. He turned around quickly to see his aunt standing there with a phone in her hand.

"Hello, dear…Dustin wants to talk to you," His Aunt said as she walked toward him.

"Aunt Sonya…" He said as she handed him the phone.

"You know we are proud of you, right?"

"I…"

She leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Talk as long as you want, Chip." She said before she left. He stared at the phone for a moment. He moved over to some old tractor tire and leaned against it. He missed something. He will figure it out later. He put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He said.

"DUDE! I have been trying to reach you all day. I even called V and dude, she is really unhappy when you wake her up." Dustin said.

"Sorry. I have been busy. Mom didn't take it well that I am a power ranger."

He heard Dustin winced over the phone.

"So, I heard, dude. How are you? And no lying to fellow yellow dude."

He smiled slightly.

"I'm tired but so keyed up that I can't sleep. I'm so happy that we won but…I feel kind of lost. I am not making any sense, huh?"

"Dude, you are making prefect sense. Once all of the craziness is over, you just want sit down and take it all in. Sometimes, it takes a few days…a few rounds around the track, and long talk with your friends before you figure it out, dude."

"But…we really don't have time to figure out. We have magical creatures to introduce into city of Brairwood. We have homes to rebuild. Every day, we have kids signing up to start knight training. Nick, Leanbow, and Undonna are talking about leaving. Nick wants to introduce his parents to his adopted parents."

"Wow…Dude, just chill for a moment."

"Trying…Kind of hard too."

Dustin laughed.

"I can sooo understand. Few days after our battle, Sensei took us aside asked us to be teachers. Dude, could imagine me a teacher? I was totally in shock! I mean Shane and Tori are sooo much better teachers than I…"

"Dustin, that isn't true! Your students love you! Honestly!"

"Thanks, dude. After few months, I got the hang of the whole teacher thing….then I turned evil but you knew that story already."

He laughed.

"What am I saying is that you will get the hang of life again, dude. No more monster attacks."

"No more crazy excuses to tell your boss…even if he knew already."

"Dude, I am soo lucky that Kelly didn't find out. She would have flipped."

"No more crazy villains with crazy plans to destroy you."

"OH! No more questions from your parents asking you where did you get that bruise, dude."

"No more late night training sessions involving frogs."

"Dude…I don't know want to know."

He heard Dustin laughing over the phone.

"No more team building activities."

"No more misfiring of spells."

"No more getting stuck in the ground."

"I have to ask Xander if that ever happen to him."

"Doubt it, dude…his powers are more plant base."

"You sounded like Cam for a moment."

He heard a moment of silence.

"DUDE! Take that back!"

He laughed.

"Nope…it is soooo true."

"DUDE! We are like bros in arms, dude! You can't say that!"

He fell to the ground and laughed until his stomach started to hurt.

"Dustin…" He said as he finally calm down.

"Yes, dude?"

"Thanks."

"No problem, dude."

"So…you want to visit after we fix up Rootcore. Phineas wanted to ask if can use your trick to catch fish."

"I love to, dude! And I don't think so…OH, do I get to fly your broom again?"

"Of course!"

"Awesome, dude! I can't wait! Do you think that dwarf will let me try his hammer again? Oooo…dude, I."

He smiled as he listened Dustin ramble on and on about dwarfs, elves, and fairies. He felt all of his pin up energy drain from today slowly from his body.

For the first time since the Master was destroyed, he felt content.

End of Final Fate

Last Chapter:

A/N: Don't be fool by the blank. If you look closely, you know the answer to final chapter title. That is all that I am saying. ^___^ Yes, I am going to save the last chapter for my long and final author note. Anyway, thank everyone for their reviews. You guys as always rock. Read and review if you wish.


	41. See Through Skies

See Through Skies

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Dustin and Chip got out for pizza to celebrate and to discuss some very important questions like why is Jungle Fury Blue so short or why isn't pizza shape like a triangle? Complete

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Takes Place during the First few weeks into Jungle Fury

"Dude, why do you think pizza isn't like a triangle or something?" Dustin asked as he stared at his piece of pizza.

"I think it would be harder to cut and not very even either," Chip said as he took a bite of his pizza.

"Good point. Now, dude, are you sure he is blue?" Dustin said as he took a huge bite of his pizza and chewed. They watched the small Asian guy take someone order.

"I'm positive." Chip said as he took a bite of his breadstick.

"Isn't he a little on the short side?"

"The morphing grid makes up for the height. I know I gained some muscle when I morphed. I know I am skinny in spandex."

He laughed.

"Dude…I looked perfectly fine in spandex. At least, I thought so."

"Because you have more muscle than me."

He looked over Chip for a moment before answering.

"Dude…you aren't that skinny. Your knight thing made you gain some…okay…you are still skinny."

Chip laughed.

"Thanks…who do you think red is?"

He stared out into crowd and thought for a moment.

"That one…by the cash register," He said as he pointed out the dude with the dirty blond hair.

"You sure?"

"Dude…he screamed red ranger."

Chip scratched his head in confusion and frowned.

"I guess…."

"Anyway…the reason we are here is…Congs, dude on becoming a knight! Now you can't escape the little kids calling you sir."

"I had little kids call me sir before I become a knight. It was kind of weird and made me feel old."

"Dude, I know what you are talking about. My students call me sir outside of class sometimes. It is just weird, dude. There should be like a rule…no one calling us sir like until we are 50."

"True…and I know you will be an old dude before me."

"DUDE…I'm like only a few years older than you!"

Chip starting laughing. Dude, that wasn't funny at all.

"Dude, stop laughing. Dude, you better not start calling me sir when I am 50. Fellow yellow dude or not…I…I think of something. It will be totally evil!"

The dude was laughing so hard that he started to hold his sides. This soo isn't funny. He took a piece of pizza and stuffed into his mouth.

"Would you two like some more to drink?" the guy who he swore was the new red ranger said.

"Su…r…," He said as he tried to swallow his food. He glanced over at Chip still laughing at him.

"Sorry, dude. I will like some more to drink…Just not the laughing monkey over here. Got a question, dude…what is your favorite color?"

The guy blinked at him….

"Uhh…Red?" the dude said.

He hit Chip's shoulder.

"See, told you so!"

"That doesn't prove anything," Chip said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Uhh...yes, it does!" He said as he stuck out his tongue.

"I'm going to get your drinks," the red dude said in confusion as he walked away. Poor guy….they scared him away. Soooo Chip's fault.

"Dude, you scared him away," He said with a mumble.

"Because you asked the question." Chip said as he hit Dustin's shoulder. Chip took another slice of pizza and bite into it.

"It was a good question, dude!"

Chip chuckled and went back eating his pizza. He took a bite of his again and stared out into the crowd. They ate in quiet for awhile. During that time, the red dude came back with their refills and set them down. He kept giving us strange looks as he left, dude. It was almost funny.

"Dude…we need another fellow yellow dude."

"That would be great. Although, we might have to wait awhile."

"Dude, we were like one team apart."

"Yet, Jungle Fury and Overdrive have girls for yellows. It doesn't look good for us. And look how many came before you! We might be waiting another ten years before we get another yellow guy."

"I know! Dude, that totally sucks. I wanted to start a club too."

"Oh! Maybe, we should invite that guy from outer space. I bet he would have loads of stories."

"Dude, great idea! I bug Cam when I get back. He will know how to get in contact with him. Dude, did hear about the adventure Xander and Tori had, dude?"

"I heard! Xander kept saying that the Sentinel Knight sounded like me. That is kind of creepy."

"Tori said the same thing! Oh…OH! Kira punched Xander, dude. I thought Xander knew better!"

"I guess not. Xander likes hitting on things even if they like to hit back."

He laughed.

"Dude, that is sooo funny!"

A blond girl approached their table and set the bill down.

"Here is your bill. Oh, if you two need anything else, just call one of us to your table. We will be happy to help. I hope you enjoyed your time here at JKP! Oh, have a nice day!" She said cheerfully.

He glanced over at Chip and Chip glanced back.

"Yellow."

"Definitely, dude."

-NSMFNS-

"When is Shane supposed to pick you up?" Chip said as he stepped out of JKP.

"Around 3 ish…I think, dude," Dustin said as he followed him.

He glanced down at his cell phone.

"About 45 more minutes…Dude, how about some ice cream?"

"Works for me. I am paying this time."

"Works for me, dude. Uhh…do you know where a place is? I have never been in this part of Ocean Bluff before."

"Yup…they have a small stand in the park. At least, the last time I visited, it was there."

"Lead the way, dude."

They started walking toward the park. He glanced up at the sky.

"You know…it is a nice day to be out."

He didn't hear an answer and turned around to see Dustin staring at the sky.

"What is wrong?"

"Dude, I always wondered something. Why is the sky like blue and stuff? Not see through or brown."

He glanced up at the sky.

"I think it is because some element reflects the sun's light and makes it blue. It has been awhile…I have to look it up on wikepdia when I get home."

"That is all, dude?"

"That is all."

"That is so cool, dude! I know something that Tori and Shane didn't know! Because dude, I asked this like years ago! They sooo couldn't answer it and a fellow yellow did. That is totally awesome," Dustin said happily.

He blinked and started laughing.

"I'm glad to help a yellow out."

Dustin smiled as he walked up to him and threw his arm over his shoulder.

"That's right, dude…yellows for life!"

"That's right or have the scary possible of becoming Dr. Oliver."

"Dude, you are lucky. You never have seen his closet."

The End

A/N: ::giggles then snuffles.:: Damn, this story was fun and taught me a lot((like planning out stuff before writing it)). It took me long enough to finished it….three years…almost four. ::coughs.:: I went over my original chapter count by 6 chapters((it was originally suppose to be only 35 chapters…oppss)) Because the longest time, I have no clue what I was doing with this story. In the beginning, I had three chapters planned((Knights vs. Ninjas, Team Building and Fort Building, and Fears and Failures)) How was I going to get that point…well…I winged it. A lot. Slowly, everything came together. YAY!

The ending…you guys will never know how many alternate endings ideas I had. Ranging from SPD, to another IM conversation, Chip visiting Wind Ninja Academy…that is just to name a few. But the idea of Chip and Dustin having pizza came before JF even aired. It would be a nice callback to Knights vs. Ninjas chapter. I ran with it.

Quirky little facts; The book that Chip was reading. Chainfire is by Terry Goodkind. Which is a book series that is now a tv show((Legend of the Seeker)) Go and watch it. It is like PR reunion almost every episode. Someone from PR is on always on it! The little bunnies with axs were from a rare RPG that I adore…It is called Suikoden. Yes, I am that much of a dork. And almost all of my reviewers got the Final Fantasy reference.

Now to my reviewers: Thank you…each every one of you….some of you stuck around all these years((No clue why you guys do that)) But you guys are wonderful. I will never write a story like this again((I hope not anyway)) or get the amount of feedback that I did. And again…thank you. One last time…for the road…read and review.


End file.
